The Devil's Hand
by BlackDragon1588
Summary: Lilo and Stitch must face each other after a year, what caused the rift between the two friends? And what is causing the disappearances on the island? Please read and review. Complete!
1. Worlds Apart

1Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch

Worlds Apart.

The rain was pouring outside, thunder echoing in the distance. The small college campus beaten and ravaged by the onslaught of the storm. A Hawaiian teen stares outside of her dorm window, watching the rain fall, feeling every raindrop thump against her window like heartbeats in an empty room. She was bored, her roommate had gone to a party on the next floor, she had stayed behind, as was her nature. Drawing in a breath she sat back to her desk to work on her writings, she had to finish the report, yet the task seemed never ending, and in this space, she couldn't find a place to retreat to, no quiet area to catch breath, no calm place to meditate on events past, no place to remember her home.

The phone rang, she picks it up, its her sister, "Lilo? Lilo are you there?"

Lilo smiles, "Hey Nani, whatsup?"

"Oh, just calling to check up on my big college girl. Did you get your tickets?"

Lilo glances over to the opened envelope on her bed, two round trip plane tickets fallen from the ripped parchment, "Yes, I got them."

"Great, then you'll be coming?"

Lilo wavered on the decision at hand, to return to Hawaii, to face them once more. She didn't think she could handle it, handle seeing them again, handle seeing him again...

"I uhhh, don't know if I can, I mean with the schedule and all..."

Lilo heard her sister sigh on the line, then Nani said, "Honey, what's done is done, I'm not even sure if he's coming. You know how I miss you, and you need to see how your nephew has grown."

Lilo thought of her nephew, little Komalla. He had the spitting image of his father, David.

"I don't know..."

"Sigh, please Lilo, for your sake and ours, come to Hawaii, just for the summer, and bring your friend Gloria. I have to go, it is long distance you know."

Lilo smiled, "Come on, I bet your job can pay for it...you still have your job, right?"

"Hmph! You lolo, come to Hawaii and say that!"

Lilo giggled, "Okay Nani, Love you, Bye."

She hung up the phone, and sat looking outside. Soon Gloria entered, laughing and carrying on, and flopped on the bed next to Lilo. Gloria looked at the morose look at Lilo's face, and said, "Whatsup? Family abducted by aliens?"

Lilo smiled at that, "Not yet, but Nani called..."

Gloria sat up, "Yeah?"

"She wants me to go to Hawaii."

Gloria immediately understood, "Your going to go...right?"

"I just...don't know..."

"Listen Lilo," Gloria said, putting her arm around her best friend, "It would do you some good, you spend too much time working, you need a break, and more importantly, you need to see your family. And if your scared, I'll be with you, every step of the way."

Lilo smiled, and thought about it, the flight left in three days, long enough finish the end of the year report, she nodded, "When do we pack?"

On the other side of the galaxy, the patrol ship Zenor 3 lumbered around lazily, looking for anything out of the norm. Space was quiet, a desolate place of infinity, stretching forth like some mighty beast, engulfing travelers who lost their way. That notion didn't intimidate him, nothing intimidated the fearless creature. He sat looking out the port window, watching the stars go by. He marvels at the stars, their existence only for their own, a lonely existence, much like his own...

Stitch looked at the holo-velope that lay on his work-desk. The message of Jumba repeating itself over and over again. The family re-union, could he come? Should he come was a more reasonable answer. He was afraid of what would happen, what she would say...

The door to his room opened, and 625 entered. The chubby experiment entered, and plopped down on his bed opposite of Stitch's. He looked at the holo-velope, then to Stitch, and asked the question Stitch had been pondering, "So, you goin'?"

Stitch looked at him, "Don't know," The translator Jumba installed worked wonders, "Tch, like it would matter..."

625 stared at him, "Why wouldn't it matter? Jeez man, I'm dyin' for some excitement! For your own sakes and mine, go!"

Stitch stared out the window, and stretched out on his bed, the height inhancers Jumba installed were a personal favorite of his, he was now five foot ten.

Stitch began to talk, almost to himself, "I never belonged there, I ruined their lives. This military ship is my penance."

"Ohhh, don't go talkin' like that. After all, you did nothing wrong..."

Stitch continued to stare out the window, 625 didn't give up, "Besides, its been a year since I saw my buchee-boo...and you know the captain won't let me leave, unless, you call it your vacation..."

625 and Angel were married, she remained back on earth. Stitch knew how badly 625 missed her, and a part of him did want to return...

"Very well, I send the report for our vacation tomorrow..."

625 jumped up, "SCORE! I'll make us some lunch...sandwiches ok?"

Stitch laughed, "You know they are."

Stitch turned away as 625 began to pack, and Stitch wondered, would it be ok? How would it go? Lilo, to see you again...


	2. Home?

Home?

Lilo watched as the clouds flew by, she watched lazily as they passed the great expanse of ocean, making their way to Hawaii. Gloria was listening to a CD, her red hair flying as she violently shook her head to the beat. Lilo watched her and smiled, so carefree, then Lilo turned her head to gaze out the window, she watched the ocean, in all its greatness, it was not wide enough to keep her from her past...

Gloria awoke and looked at her friend, she tapped Lilo on the shoulder, "Nervous?"

Lilo looked at Gloria and smiled, "Yeah...you could say that..."

Gloria yawned, and switched off her headphones. She flagged down the nearest stewardess, and requested the steak meal. The stewardess looked surprised, "The steak ma'm? You wouldn't rather have something...ummm...lighter?"

Gloria leaned closer, "Do you know what I like?"

The stewardess shrugged and went to fetch Gloria's steak, Lilo watched, smiling at her friend's antics. Gloria turned back to her, "You'll help me eat the monster, right?"

Lilo laughed, and Gloria smiled, "A laugh, your laughs are too few and far between, hun."

Lilo calmed herself, and wiping away a tear said, "Yes well, ahem, I haven't laughed that hard since you made me watch that horrible movie, what was it? Little Black Book?"

Gloria glared at Lilo, "What's wrong with that movie! Its so romantic! And its funny!"

Lilo smiled, "Well, I certainly wasn't laughing at the humor..."

"Oh yeah? And what do you consider a good movie?"

"Ohhh, Sludge Zombie 9: The Mummy Wasp's Revenge of Terror was the best movie I've ever seen..."

"Tch, you just don't know art, you know that!"

So the journey across the ocean continued, the two friends talking and joking, then almost choking on the steak. As the plane neared its destination, Lilo's fear began to rise once more. The old questions kept appearing, what would happen? Would everything be okay? And the most important question, what will he say?

When the plane landed, and Lilo and Gloria began to walk to the terminal, Lilo could swear she was going to have a panic attack. To turn back, to head back to California would be so easy, to face this, would be the hardest thing she will ever do.

In the waiting lobby, there were only three people waiting, after all, it was three in the morning. Lilo recognized them immediately, and as soon as she saw them, all her fears of doubt were cast aside. Lilo ran forward to hug her older sister, Nani, and they embraced, not a word was said, the silence said it all. Gloria ran up and gave David a hug, she said, "Didn't want you to feel left out."

Lilo leaned back and looked into her sister's eyes, where tears coalesced on those soft lashes, Lilo could feel her own tears welling up. Nani smiled, "My little college sister. How have you been?"

Lilo smiled, "You know me, causing havoc where I may."

Nani patted Lilo's soft hair, "That's my girl..."

Lilo looked down at the squat figure holding David's arm, Komalla had raven black hair, a trait that would run in the family. He stood partially hidden by David's leg, nervously sucking his thumb. David nudged him out, "Go on, see your Aunt Lilo."

Lilo still felt weird being called Aunt, and it didn't help when Gloria snickered. Komalla came from behind David, and looked at Lilo. He smiled, and struggled when trying to speak, "H...He...Hi."

The way he said the word brought another thought to Lilo. She bent down and hugged her nephew, who retreated back to David afterwards. Lilo looked at Nani, "Is, is he coming?"

Nani shook her head, "I don't know...Jumba tried to reach him. He never answered Jumba's message though."

Lilo nodded, a part of her felt relief, yet another part felt like dying. Then she was lifted up off her feet by big, bluish arms, with that familiar Russian accented laughing in the background, then the voice she knew so well, "Little girl is now big girl eh? Hahaha...going to become famous crime scene investigator?"

Lilo turned and returned Jumba's hug, "You know I will be!"

Jumba turned to Gloria, "Red head been taking care of my little girl, right?"

Gloria smiled, "You bet, Uncle Jumba."

Lilo grinned, as long as Jumba lived, he would always have the name of Uncle, "Where's Pleakley?"

Jumba laughed, " He took a wrong turn at the Boune Nebula, he'll be a few days late now..."

Jumba lowered Lilo to the ground, and Nani picked up Lilo's bags.

"Come on," Nani said, "Let's get you home."

Lilo followed them to the car, her mind whirling with excitement. For the first time in a long while, she felt truly happy.

Above the planet's atmosphere, the small ship Silver Falcon prepared for the rough landing onto Earth. Stitch stared at the blue orb, watching the huge continents pass by, waiting for the small island of Hawaii to come into his vision. Somehow the small landmass held much more than the huge continents would ever hold. 625 came through the hatch behind the cockpit, and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. The two gazed at the world, each knowing that something awaited them on the surface.

625 reached for the control panel, and pushed the tele-communicator, "Time for me to find us a place to stay."

The pink face of Angel illuminated the screen, "Hello?"

625 leaned forward, "Hey there, sweetcakes."

Angel smiled, "Well well well, look who finally decided to come visit me."

"Hey honey, sorry, you know with the whole, war thing goin' on..."

Angel giggled, "You know I was joking. And what have we here? Stitch? Is that you?"

Stitch looked up, he smiled, "Hiya Angel."

Angel smiled, "You're a sight for sore eyes. What brings you around these parts?"

"You know, this and that, family reunion..."

Angel lost her smile, "You gonna' be okay?"

"Yeah," Stitch lost his smile as well, "I think I'll pull though."

There was a silence as deep as the innermost regions of space. It was 625 who rescued them, "Soo, uhh, Angel, of course its okay if Stitch crashes with us for a night or two, right?"

Angel nodded on the screen, "Of course it's okay. Stitch, you can stay with us for as ever long as you need."

Stitch nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The computer started to beep, "COORDINATES: 45 23 67 23 98, DESTINATION PLOTTED."

625 nodded, "That's our cue."

Stitch nodded and strapped in for landing. He stared at the Earth, the tiny islands of Hawaii were in front of him. He knew one of the islands held Kokau Town in its grasp. That's where he was headed, where all would hopefully be laid to rest.

Angel waved on the screen, "See you in a bit!"

625 blew her a kiss, "Bye bye, buchee-boo."

The ship began its descent into the Earth's ozone, fire licked the ships outside. Stitch's gaze was still fixed on the tiny islands. His thoughts whirled, his mind a jumble of things, to be home, or as close to a home as he had. One thing buzzed on his mind, like an annoying itch, begging to be scratched. One question, that haunted him...drove him mad...

Lilo, will you forgive me?

The ship made it through, and Stitch saw the islands, saw his future, hanging in an ocean of blue...


	3. What was lost

What was lost...

The car pulled up the long stretch of road. Lilo watched eagerly up ahead, watching the winding path intently for the home she knew so well. When the old house came into view, Lilo wanted to cry out in joy! Everything seemed to be the same, the colors, the plants, even the old dome room that she had spent her childhood in. Lilo could hardly believe it, she was home.

They got out of the car, Lilo was still entranced by the grace the old house seemed to hold, all the memories she had here, all the times she would run home to catalog a new experiment, or all the times she ran home after being teased by Mertle, only to be consoled by her loving family.

She remembered...he was always there to comfort her...

Nani opened the door, the hinges squeaking softly, protesting their old age. Lilo entered, the rooms that she had ran through as a child, the sounds of the floor boards creaking, all brought her a sense of nostalgia. Jumba hefted her bags into the house, and Gloria followed, David and Komalla came in behind them, Komalla was fast asleep in David's arms. Nani motioned to Jumba, "I'll take her bags to her room Jumba, thanks."

Nani tapped Lilo, bringing her out of her trance. Lilo and Gloria followed Nani to the small elevator that ran up to Lilo's old room. Gloria and Lilo went first, for the elevator was too small to fit Nani and the luggage as well.

Lilo reached the room where her most treasured moments lay locked away. Nothing had changed, all of her things remained the same, all of his remained in the room as well. Lilo began to explore the room, brushing her fingers on the small bed, glancing over the children's books. Then she came to a small picture, the glass in the frame was cracked through some abuse, in the picture was someone Lilo knew long ago...

They were standing side by side in the picture, she was about eight years old. He was there, his blue fur, his black eyes, and his smile. They were happy in that picture, standing there without a care in the world, the old feeling of invincibility hovering in their minds. Lilo took her finger, and caressed his ears in the frame, those eyes that could penetrate one's soul, seemed to bore into her mind...

"You sleeping up here tonight?"

Lilo turned to see Nani with the luggage and two fold out cots. Nani smiled, "I figured you'd want to..."

Nani put the cots down, Gloria began to set them up. Nani walked over to Lilo and looked at the picture Lilo held. Nani looked at her and smiled, "You must be tired. I'll let you get some sleep."

Nani kissed Lilo on the cheek, and bid her good-night, and descended to the lower floor. Lilo got her cot ready, and settled in for the night. Gloria, sleep lingering on her voice, asked Lilo, "So, feel good to be home?"

Lilo smiled as she looked out of the retractable ceiling, "You have no idea..."

Lilo closed the sky-view, and the two friends dozed off. The night stilled, the moon hung bright in the sky. Yet something was wrong. As Lilo slept, she kept having the same dream. In the dream, she and Stitch were playing on the beach, when they were young and as happy as could be, the whole family was there. Then a black wind swept across the beach, and all was silent. Lilo turned to find Stitch gone, and all the others had disappeared as well. The world seemed to grow dark, and when Lilo looked towards the trees, she saw a pair of dark red eyes, glaring at her from the trees. Then she heard a voice...the voice of nightmares, of darkness and pain...

"They belong to me now, as do you, submit to your sins! And fall into everlasting darkness!"

The darkness swept to Lilo, and enveloped her!

Then Lilo would awake, to find herself in her room, with Gloria sleeping soundly beside her. Lilo nodded, "It was only a dream." Then she curled up in the bed, and slept soundly, the red eyes appearing no more...

Stitch and 625 landed in a clearing outside of Kokau town. They didn't worry about the camouflage, they had nothing to fear. Three years ago, Earth had passed the alien free trade rule, so earth could have intergalactic trade with other worlds, so you would occasionally see aliens walking about, though they were rare, so for once, Stitch could walk about normally. They each hefted their packs on their shoulders, 625's pack bulged with sandwiches. They hiked into the town, and walked to Angel's small home. Angel lived on the other side of town from Lilo. 625 strolled up to the house, and rang the doorbell. Angel appeared in the door, Stitch was still impressed by her beauty, with the enhancements Jumba made, she was five foot eight, and very attractive and fit. 625, who stood five foot nine, was chubby and not exactly in top condition, Stitch would often wonder why she chose 625.

Angel smiled, "There you are, my brave little soldier..."

Angel and 625 embraced in a lover's kiss. Stitch turned his head, he still felt awkward around Angel. Angel left 625's arms and walked to Stitch, giving him a friendly hug, she did not exactly ease his awkwardness...

Angel left his arms, and looked at him, "Well, thank you for bringing him home in one piece."

Stitch smiled, "Thanks for taking him off my hands."

Angel nodded, she began looking around, Stitch watched her, he knew something was wrong. Angel said, "Come on, let's go inside."

Stitch picked up his baggage and followed the two love birds inside the house. They got inside, 625 immediately plopped on the sofa. Stitch had never seen their house before, it was quite nice. He turned to Angel, and again noted her odd behavior. She was locking the door, yet there were about five separate locks on the door. She locked them all, taking care to double check all the locks. Angel turned and looked at Stitch, she smiled, "So, tell me some of your grand war stories."

625 immediately picked up the conversation. Telling stories of all of 'his' exploits, most of which Stitch new were false, Angel knew too, yet they said nothing. They then turned to other topics, Angel telling them about her time here, how well her job at the hotel was going, and other things. Stitch remained relatively quiet, when asked for one of his war stories, he replied, "I did what I had to do, nothing more."

625 was truly enjoying himself, "You know, we should have a little celebration, come on, let's go out and get us some drinks."

625 got up and was heading for the door, when Angel leapt up, and almost shouted, "NO!"

She ran to the door and blocked 625's way, "Ummm, actually dear, I think I've got a little something stored in the pantry, why don't we just stay here tonight? I'll go fix us some drinks..."

Angel left for the kitchen, 625 resumed his position on the couch, now both 625 and Stitch knew something was wrong. They looked at each other, the understanding passing between their eyes. After awhile, Angel came back with three drinks, "Hope you guys enjoy it, cherry wine coolers is all that was left."

She sat down, and handed them their drinks, Stitch accepted his, but hardly drank it. He waited for awhile, and asked Angel, "Is something wrong? You do seem awfully jumpy."

Angel sat down her drink, "No nothing, its just you know, I wanted you both here tonight, not at some dingy bar..."

They drank in silence for awhile, then 625 began chattering on about the old days. Days when Lilo and Stitch were the experiment hunters. He laughed, "I still remember when you two found the last one! Haha, threw a party at your place, remember Stitch?"

Stitch could remember, Lilo was about fifteen at the time, it had taken them years to catch all the experiments, and find them the one place they belonged. He thought of Lilo, surely she was here on the island now, how old is she? She must be at least twenty by now...

Angel stood, "You two must be tired, and dear," she looked at 625, "I think you've had enough to drink."

625 looked at her, "Oh come on now baby," his cheeks were flushed, "how bout' one more for ya'r man..."

Stitch felt embarrassed, only one wine cooler, and he couldn't talk right.

Angel looked to Stitch, "Would you help him to the bedroom, I'll get you a blanket, sorry but, will you be okay on the couch?"

Stitch stood and nodded, "The couch is fine for me," he hefted 625 on his shoulders, "Now where's your bedroom?"

After Stitch took the already snoozing 625 to the bedroom. He returned to find Angel preparing his couch. Angel finished and looked at him, she smiled and hugged him once more, "I'm sorry Stitch, you know 625 is a light drinker, he didn't mean to bring up Lilo."

Stitch hugged her back, "I know."

"I'm glad your back Stitch, good night."

"Good night."

Stitch watched her walk down the halls, then he took off his boots, and lay down on the couch, and slowly dozed off to sleep.

At one point, Stitch sat up, and looked at the window, and two large red eyes opened before him, they glared at him, angrily. Stitch felt as if he couldn't move, like every fiber of his body was lifeless. The eyes watched him, piercing him, then he heard the voice, the voice that reeked of filth, and was edged with pain.

"Your sins weigh you down, they pierce your soul like knives, submit to me! And fall to everlasting darkness!"

The window broke and the darkness came in and overwhelmed him.

Stitch awoke, he was wet with his sweat, he looked at the window, and sighed, "Only a dream..."

Stitch pulled up the covers and fell into a deep sleep, the eyes troubling him no more.


	4. Echoes of our Forgotten Past

Echoes of our Forgotten Past.

The light cascaded through the window, washing over Lilo's face like warm water. She awoke with the light, and sat blinking in the sunlight. Lilo looked at Gloria's cot, to find that Gloria had already awoken. Lilo sniffed the air, the smell of sausage and pancakes floated around her. She got up and changed into her day clothes, and stepped on the small elevator, descending down to the kitchen.

Lilo walked through the door, expecting to see Nani making them breakfast. Instead, she was surprised to see Jumba standing over the stove, wearing a tight pink apron. He turned when she entered and smiled, "You are late sleeper, as always. Sit by red haired girl, and hurry before she devours our table too!"

Gloria, who was eating ravenously at the dinner table, glared at Jumba, "Hey! It's not my fault you cook so well. And watch who you're talkin' to about eatin', pudgy!"

Jumba smiled, "Hehe, I like your friend, Lilo."

Lilo took a seat beside Gloria, and Jumba brought Lilo a plate of pancakes and sausages. Lilo looked at the plate suspiciously, "I won't...mutate or anything will I?"

Jumba laughed, "No no, just normal earth breakfast. Nothing to worry about, and if you should grow some extra limbs, I'm sure I can remove them..."

Lilo took the comment for a joke, and began eating her breakfast. She actually found Jumba to be a pretty good cook. Once Lilo finished, she asked Jumba, "So where's Nani?"

Jumba was washing dishes, "She left for work an hour ago. She left you keys for the dune buggy, if you would like to be seeing your old town."

Jumba pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Lilo. Lilo looked at the keys, Stitch was always the driver...

Gloria slapped Lilo on the back, breaking Lilo out of her reverie, "Well come on! I want to see the old town!"

Gloria stood and walked for the door. Lilo sat a moment longer, taking in the memories of the past. Experiment catching, all the times she had with him...

Lilo shook her head, she was going to go out and have a good time with her friend. She looked at Jumba, "Thanks for the breakfast. You know, for an evil genius, you can make a mean pancake!"

Jumba smiled, "And for such a little girl, you can put away the pancakes as well, eh? Hahaha!"

Lilo ignored the comment and gave Jumba a hug, and she ran outside to meet Gloria by the buggy.

They passed many of the small stores of Kokau Town, they stopped in many of them. Gloria bought so many items, Lilo was afraid the buggy wouldn't be able to carry them all! Yet, Gloria's will won out in the end, and the buggy was forced to carry the parcels. They were having fun, Lilo saw many things she remembered from her life on Hawaii. She saw Mrs. Asigawa's shack, which was now run by Mrs. Asigawa's daughter. They passed the hula school where an older Moses still taught the young Hawaiian girls to hula. So many sights to see, so much to take in, Lilo was excited to be back.

After a couple of hours on the town, Gloria insisted that they stop somewhere for a bite to eat. Lilo looked at her friend, "What? You just had like three helpings of breakfast, only a couple of hours ago!"

Gloria smiled, "Hey, I've gotta' keep my girlish figure!"

Lilo laughed, and they pulled into a small ice-cream parlor for a snack. They walked inside, and Gloria immediately walked to the counter and began placing an order. Lilo smiled, and she sat in a booth near the door. Lilo began looking around the ice-cream parlor, she remembered this place too. It was where she had tried to get Stitch to eat his first ice cream, she giggled aloud when she thought of how he was afraid to taste it.

Lilo began to glance around the parlor, when something caught her eye, it was the pictures of missing people. One of the faces, seemed so familiar. Lilo got up and walked towards the picture, that hair, those eyes, those glasses...

Lilo gasped, it was Mertle Edmunds. Lilo stared at the picture of her rival, Mertle was a young woman in the picture. Lilo checked to see how long Mertle had been missing, to find the date was one week after Lilo had left for California.

Gloria walked over to look at the pictures, "What? See anyone you know?"

Of course Gloria wouldn't know, Lilo thought, I met Gloria in California...

Lilo grabbed Gloria's hand, "Come on."

They left the parlor, and Lilo practically sped to her old rivals home, Lilo didn't know why, but she kept thinking about red eyes, staring at her from every direction as she drove to Mertle's old house.

Lilo stopped the buggy, and stepped out and gazed upon the house. Gloria got out too, and they sat there, staring at the home. Lilo could hardly believe what her eyes were trying to tell her, how could this be? What happened here?

The old house stood dilapidated before them, everything was falling to pieces. The lawn was overgrown with weeds, the old swing-set creaking in the summer breeze. The paint of the house was chipping and cracking with testimony to its old age. Yet the most peculiar thing here, was the fact that the house was completely boarded up. The windows were boarded up completely, the only thing that remained without some barricade, was the front door, which hung on its hinges, as if something had torn it open...

Lilo gazed at the house, remembering the little girl that would tease her as a child, that had become her rival at an older age. Lilo watched the open door, expecting someone to walk from the shell, to show Lilo that everything was okay, that she had nothing to fear...

That person never came.

Gloria watched the house for another minute, then stared at Lilo, "Was, this person a friend of yours?"

Lilo looked at the decrepit building, and slowly began to walk towards it. Gloria grabbed her arm, her voice was streaked with panic, "Lilo! Not to sound paranoid, but that house SCREAMS haunted!"

Lilo shrugged off Gloria, and proceeded through the lawn, and walked into the front door. The inside was dark, and the floor creaked with old age. Lilo gazed about, everything seemed wrong...

The inside was torn apart, there were pieces of old furniture toppled over, and pictures and other assorted items cluttered the floor. The walls were ravaged, like someone had torn the pictures from the walls. Lilo went through all the rooms, only to find the next room worse than the last. From within the walls of the house, it was apparent that nothing lived there. Lilo came to the final room, she looked at it. Something strange was carved into the door, it was a single word, carved with jagged, wicked letters, "Atonement." Lilo edged open the door, and gazed inside.

The room was better off than the others, what had once been a mess, had been cleaned by someone. Lilo looked around the room, in the corner was a small pallet, with a small candle next to a small pile of books. Lilo walked inside, she looked around, a sense of unease filled her. Gloria came through the door, "Come on Lilo, I'm serious! This is really freaky..."

Lilo picked up one of the books, she was surprised, it was the Bible.

"E-exuse me, but that belongs to me..."

Gloria had turned a ghostly white at the sound of the voice, and she whirled about, her fists flying everywhere, "Come on, specter! Let's see what you got!"

A small figure appeared in the door. It was small, and furry. Its white fur gleamed in the dark house, and two large ears lay down its arms. Two small antennae protruded from its head, above two large baby-blue eyes. Lilo stared at the creature, it was an experiment, but it looked like Stitch, in fact, it resembled him in every way...

"He-hello..."

Gloria screamed, "GHOST! RAT! WHATEVER! LILO!"

Lilo looked at Gloria, "Calm down! You're going to scare it!"

Lilo walked over to the experiment, "Hello little one, what are you doing here?"

The experiment looked at Lilo, "This is my home."

Lilo looked it over, it seemed to be in perfect shape, and it looked so much like Stitch. The only difference was the mark on its chest, the mark resembled two wings spreading out for flight. Lilo looked at the experiment, "Do you have a name?"

The little experiment looked at her, "My number is 667."

Lilo's eyes widened. 667? Did Jumba create this?

"Do you have another name?"

667 looked perplexed, "Another name? How many do I need?"

Lilo smiled, "Well, 667 is your number, what do you liked to be called?"

667 smiled, "I like to be called my name."

Lilo shook her head, "Well, what are you doing here?"

667's smile vanished, "I have to stay here, I must stay in this house."

Lilo looked at 667, "Who will get you?"

The little experiment pointed to the bible, "The bad thing, from the book."

Lilo looked at the open bible on the floor, "The Devil? Oh, you have nothing to fear, have you been a good little boy?"

667 glared at Lilo, "I'm a girl!"

Lilo smiled, she just figured 667 was a boy, though now Lilo could notice some feminine qualities, "Well? Have you been a good girl?"

667 nodded, and Lilo smiled, "Then the angels will protect you."

667 shook her head, "Nothing can protect us from him...nothing..."

Gloria was sitting on the window ledge in the room, watching this conversation, her eyes widening with every word, "Just...just...what is going on here!"

Lilo turned to her friend and smiled, Gloria had never met any of Lilo's old friends, so she didn't know. Gloria of course knew about the alien free trade acts, though she had never been this close to an actual alien. Lilo turned back to 667, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"No...no..." fear seemed to grip 667, "I can't leave...he'll get me..."

Lilo smiled, "I promise, we will protect you."

667 looked at Lilo, "Promise?"

Lilo smiled, "Promise, now come on, let me show you my house."

Lilo picked up the little creature, and helped Gloria to her feet. They walked outside, 667 blinking violently to the bright sun. Outside, Lilo noticed how dazzling white 667 was, she seemed to radiate in the sun. Gloria sat down in the passenger side of the buggy, and Lilo put 667 in her lap. Gloria looked shocked at first, then 667 looked at Gloria and smiled, "Your really pretty!"

Gloria smiled, "Well, I guess this thing isn't so bad, she seems to have good eyes."

Lilo smiled as she began to drive away, yet the smile masked a plethora of worry. Why were there new experiments loose? Did Jumba create this one? The worries went on, and Lilo looked at the house in the rear-view mirror, the dilapidated house seemed to be shrouded by clouds. Another thought reared in Lilo's head, What happened in that house?

Yet the thoughts would wait, and Lilo drove home, Gloria tickled the little experiments ears, and 667 giggled with pleasure. Lilo looked at 667, she couldn't stop thinking of how much the experiment resembled Stitch...

Back at the house, something stirred, a cloaked figure emerged from the house to watch after the buggy. This person was entirely shrouded in his cloak, he watched to buggy disappear in the distance. He watched, but did nothing. He nodded his head and returned to the house, and the darkness from whence he came...


	5. Remnants of a Broken Past

Remnants of a Broken Past.

Stitch sipped his creamy latte. He sat outside at the coffee shop, staring at the people as they passed him by, eating his two doughnuts. 625 and Angel sat with him, talking and giggling with each other. Stitch smiled, they were a cute couple...

Angel looked at Stitch, "Hmmm, your love for coffee hasn't died, that was your third one!"

Stitch grinned, "It gives me the energy I need to put up with your husband."

625 laughed, "Oh come on, am I that bad?"

They all laughed, Stitch was having a wonderful time. The sun was out, the day was beautiful, and thanks to Angel's willingness to show them the new coffee shop, they were outside enjoying it. Angel looked off, a nostalgic look in her eyes, "So much has changed since you two left, so much is new..."

625 looked at her, "Yes, tell us what some of our experimental buds are doing these days."

Angel pointed up the street, "Up that way is the hair parlor Clip runs, her husband Sparky likes to visit from time to time."

Stitch looked up the street, "Clip and Sparky? That's surprising..."

Angel nodded, "Yep, happened a few months after you two disappeared."

"Say, how's fish-face?" 625 asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Angel looked at him, "Well, you won't believe this, but he's the chief of police. He still insists on being called 'Captain Gantu'."

625 laughed, "That chowder brain..."

Thus the friends sat and joked around, nothing seemed to matter for the moment. In a single conversation, Stitch seemed to forget his troubles. They seemed to melt away in a pool of pleasantries. The three sat at that table, joking and laughing, when Angel looked at her watch, "Ooooh, come on, we'd better head to the movie, it'll be starting soon."

Stitch smiled, Angel had talked them into going to see Hitch. 625 had tried with all his might to get her to go see Constantine, but Angel was adamant about the love movie, so 625 had submitted to her will. They got up, paid their tab, and began to walk for the small movie theater.

On the way to the theater, Stitch's eyes were everywhere. All the new sights to see, they were overwhelming! Stitch watched the people train in Kixx's Fitness Club, Stitch smiled as he passed French Fry's restaurant, and Stitch could barely believe his eyes when they passed Spike's recuperation center. Stitch couldn't believe it, all the experiments, had done so much for their lives...

They rounded the corner, and found the movie theater, deserted. Stitch wasn't surprised though, it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. Angel walked to the movie ticket counter, and paid for three tickets to go see Hitch. They walked inside the movie theater, where it was as empty as the outside. The snack booth was open however, and Angel and 625 moved in on it. Stitch waited, he didn't feel like popcorn.

Stitch began looking around the movie theater, it was just as quaint as it was all those years ago. Stitch could still remember...that day it all began...

* * *

It was three o'clock, time for Lilo to be home. Yet, for some reason, she was late. Stitch waited for her, they were supposed to be seeing The Ring. Stitch had wanted to see it so badly, why was Lilo taking so long?

Suddenly Lilo burst through the door, a brilliant smile illuminating her face. Stitch watched her run to their room, giggling all the way. He stood, and faltered, he was still getting used to the new height enhancements Jumba had given him. He stumbled over to the elevator, almost tripping under his new height. He rode the elevator to the top where he found Lilo talking on the phone, giggling with every word. Stitch sat down and listened to the conversation, waiting for Lilo to notice the time.

"Yes...I know...Isn't that great! Oh my God I can't wait!"

Lilo hung up the phone and seemed for the first time to notice Stitch, "Oh Stitch! You'll never guess what happened today. You know Ricky from History?"

"Ih."

"Well, we're going to go to the Fall dance together! Isn't that great!"

Stitch stared at Lilo, he knew she really liked Ricky, yet he couldn't help to feel a twinge of jealousy, "Weega, gonna see Ring?"

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Lilo, "Oh no! Hold on, I'll get ready."

Stitch left the room so Lilo could change. In the living room he sat down and began to stoically stare at the wall, as if it would clarify all of his quandaries. She had been so happy when she came in, Stitch had never seen her so happy...he had never made her feel that way...

Lilo appeared in the elevator, "Come on! I don't want to miss any!"

Stitch got up and tumbled to the floor, Lilo smiled and helped him up, "You need to be more careful, but you'll get used to the new height someday..."

Stitch felt like a fool, but he allowed Lilo to help him out the door and to the movies. All the while wondering, fearing that he was losing his best friend...

* * *

"Stitch? Stitch!" 

The voice snapped Stitch out of his revery, Angel stood at the theater doors, "Hurry up! It's starting!"

Stitch nodded and ran for the door, Angel disappeared inside with 625 to get them some seats. Suddenly, an arm shot out and grabbed Stitch, the arm whirled Stitch around, and Stitch, confused, looked at his attacker.

It was Houdini, one of Stitch's old experiment friends, Stitch smiled, "Hey Houdini! How have you-"

"Quiet! Listen Stitch, hear me out..." His voice was hoarse, and Stitch noticed his eyes were bloodshot with countless nights without sleep. Stitch noticed the clothes Houdini wore were nothing but rags...

Stitch looked at him, "Houdini?"

"Why? Why did you come back!" Houdini's voice was so raspy, it amazed Stitch, "Now, of all times...you choose to come back? Hahahahahahaha!"

Houdini doubled over with his maniacal laughter, then he erupted in a coughing fit. Stitch looked at him, and began to approach Houdini. Yet when Houdini saw Stitch coming closer, he swung his fists at Stitch to keep him away, "Noo! Don't touch me! He'll know! He'll seek you out! Can't you see it on me! Can't you smell it! That stench, that foul odor! He has marked me...he knows what I do now..."

Houdini fell to his knees and looked at Stitch, "I saw you...in the coffee club...didn't recognize you at first...but he did...oh yes...he was there too..."

Stitch began to back away from Houdini, "What...what are you talking about?"

Houdini lunged and grabbed Stitch's shirt collar, "FEAR HIM! KNOW HIM! You must feel him! Do you not! How can that be! It is as clear as day..."

Houdini pushed Stitch away, and began to fiddle his hands and mumble incoherently. Stitch was definately worried now. Houdini looked at the floor, yet continued to talk to Stitch, "You are in grave danger...oh yes...he will know...even now he watches me...I am next..."

Houdini turned and ran for the door, Stitch yelled after him, "Wait! What do you mean? Houdini! What's wrong Houdini?"

Houdini stopped and turned to Stitch, "We cannot atone...we cannot run from our sins..."

With that, Houdini crashed through the door and was gone, leaving a very confused and worried Stitch. Angel came from the theater and grabbed Stitch's arm, "Hurry! The previews are ending!"

Angel then noticed the look of fear in Stitch's eyes, "Stitch? What's wrong?"

"Houdini...he was just here..." Stitch turned to Angel, "What's happening Angel? What is wrong with Houdini?"

Angel appeared distraught, then she seemed to calm, "Houdini...is mad Stitch...but of course you know this..."

Stitch looked at the path Houdini had used to escape, "Yeah, I caught that much..."

"Just...one day he was normal...then he changed Stitch...some things change that can never be changed back."

Stitch looked at her, Angel seemed suddenly sad. Stitch opened his mouth to say more, but Angel beat him to it, "Come on. The movie is starting. I know you'll love it!"

She pulled him towards the movie, and Stitch looked at her. One minute she was sad, yet now she was jovial again. Yet Stitch put aside his worries for now, and entered to watch the movie.

Outside, the wind stirred, and the cloaked figure moved on. He walked to the movie theater, and stared at it. He sat there for a long while, his cloak billowing in the wind. He watched the theater for awhile, and then moved on, his boots walking soundless against the pavement...


	6. A Heart of Serenity

1A Heart of Serenity.

The sun waned behind the curtain of dusk, Lilo watched the sun set as she drove home. 667 had fallen asleep in Gloria's arms, and Gloria was fading fast as well. They had stopped for some ice cream on the way back, 667 had never eaten ice cream, so Gloria insisted that the little experiment have some.

Lilo glanced over to see 667 slowly awakening, then the little experiment jolted upright.

"Night...it's almost night...are we close to your house?"

Lilo nodded, "Yep, why? Is something the matter?"

667 shook her head, "No, I-I'm just afraid of...the dark."

Lilo smiled and turned the corner that lead up to her house. The dirt path jolted the car up and down as they drove up the hill. When the house came into view, 667 cooed in amazement, "Wooow, that's beautiful...which room is yours, Lilo?"

Lilo pointed to the dome room above the house, "That's mine, on the top."

"Wow, this is so cool..."

Lilo parked the car, and 667 hopped out on the dirt road, immediately she began to take note of her surroundings. Lilo smiled and woke up a lightly snoring Gloria, who, when noticing where they were, exclaimed, "Good, Jumba should be making dinner..."

Lilo picked up 667, who had nearly toppled into a trash can with curiosity, and headed for the house. Even while Lilo climbed the stairs, 667 bombarded her with questions, "Hey what's that? Do you drive that all the time? Is that thing edible? Who's that fat guy?"

To 667's last question, Lilo looked up to see Jumba at the doorway. He smiled, "Tchehehe, it's being about time you got home little girl. What's this? Have you picked up another experiment? I thought you were over-."

Jumba stopped when he noticed 667, his eyes widened, "I don't believe it..."

667 looked at him, "Hello! I'm 667...what's your name?"

Jumba stood there, he seemed dumbfounded. He stared at the experiment, he didn't move. Gloria walked up beside Lilo, "You know," Gloria said, "I think Serenity fits this one."

Lilo looked at her, "Why's that?"

Gloria smiled as she scratched 667's ears, "She just seems so at peace, you know?"

Lilo smiled, "Yeah, Serenity is a good name."

The newly named Serenity looked at them, and smiled back, "Serenity, I like it..."

Jumba walked outside, "Come, it is getting late, the sun is gone, please come inside..."

Lilo looked at Jumba, "Sooo Uncle Jumba, when did you make this one?"

Jumba looked at her, "I did not, now go inside, dinner is getting cold."

Lilo stared at him, 'Didn't make this one? What? Jumba made all the others...'

Jumba whirled on them, anger on his tongue, "Get inside!"

Lilo rushed inside from the barking order, 'What's wrong with him?'

Lilo and Gloria walked in and flopped on the couch. Serenity walked in and immediately began exploring the house, Lilo could hear her asking herself questions all through the house. Jumba came in and locked the door behind him. He looked at Lilo and Gloria, "Tacos tonight, the bigger girl already ate."

Lilo jumped up, "Nani's home?"

As if on cue, a scream erupted from the back room. Followed by, "Hi! I'm Serenity!"

Nani came running into the living room, Serenity was right behind her, "Lilo!" Nani started, "What is this?"

Lilo grinned, "It's an experiment."

Nani nodded, "Yeah, I got that much, why is it here?"

"We found it at Mertle Edmond's house, I figured-."

Lilo stopped when she saw Nani's face. Nani seemed troubled, "You, you went to Mertle's house?"

Lilo nodded, "Yes, I wanted to ask you about that. What happened there Nani? It looked as if something tore the house apart..."

Nani stood there for awhile, staring at the floor, she then looked at Lilo, "I'll tell you later, but not now, okay? Just don't worry, whatever did that was caught months ago. Okay?"

Lilo nodded her head, but still it worried her, "Then, what of Mertle?"

Nani looked at her, "Lilo-."

Jumba entered the room, and cut off Nani by yelling, "Hurry UP! Little Komalla has started on the tacos! And at the rate he eats, in no time they will be being gone!"

Nani turned and went to the kitchen, she turned around in the door, "Lilo, don't worry about it. Listen, the day after tomorrow is the family reunion, don't let this spoil our fun, okay?"

Lilo smiled, "I won't."

Nani smiled back at her baby sister, "Good. Now listen, I got you some money for some new clothes for the reunion, Gloria, I got you some too. Tomorrow, you both should go shopping and pick out some new outfits."

Gloria chuckled on the couch, she looked outside where the buggy was still packed with her parcels. Lilo smiled too, one more outfit wouldn't hurt.

They sat down at the table and began to eat, yet something still bothered Lilo, "Jumba, what do you mean you didn't create Serenity?"

Jumba looked at the small white experiment, who was currently shoving whole tacos into her mouth, Jumba shook his head, "That is a story for another night, eh?"

Lilo understood, "Okay Jumba."

Thus they continued to eat their meal, no one sparked up any more conversation, not even Gloria. The night dragged on, and soon they felt the weight of sleep fall upon their eyes. Lilo, Gloria, and Serenity all shared the top room that night. And once again, the curious little experiment had questions, "Lilo? What does serenity mean?"

Lilo turned over and looked at the small experiment, lying in Stitch's old bed, "Why it means to be at peace."

Serenity looked at the sky, "Peace? Peace..."

Serenity stared at the sky once more, when another question popped into her mind, "Lilo? Are you and Gloria sisters? Was this once her bed?"

Lilo stared at the bed Serenity lay upon, the memories once again flooded her, "No, that belonged to someone I knew long ago..."

"Who was it?"

Lilo sighed, "His name was Stitch, he was my best friend, a long time ago..."

Serenity looked at her, "But, where is he now, you two are still friends, right?"

Lilo stared back at her, "I don't know Serenity, I hope we're still friends but, something happened a long time ago, after that, we went our separate ways."

Serenity nodded, "Do you miss him?"

Lilo thought about the question, then she smiled, "More than anything..."

Serenity rolled over, sleep began to overtake her, then she asked, "Lilo? Are angels real?"

Lilo turned and looked at Serenity, "Do you believe in angels?"

Serenity nodded, and Lilo smiled, "Then, they will protect you, now go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Before Lilo finished the sentence, Serenity had passed to the realm of slumber. Lilo smiled at the cute little experiment, and she turned to look out the sky dome once more before shutting it and going to sleep. As Lilo dozed off, she thought of Stitch, 'What is he doing now?'

Finally, sleep overtook her, and Lilo passed to the dream realm, and she saw Stitch...gazing at her with those beautiful eyes. In this dream he was taller, yet he was still the same. Those ears, that smile, everything that Lilo remembered...Stitch...she thought...You promised to never leave me...


	7. A Simple Night

A Simple Night.

Stitch sat inside the restaurant, silently awaiting his hamburger. The movie had ended a couple of hours ago, 625 and Angel had gone back home for some time together. Stitch smiled, he needed some time to himself anyway...

The restaurant was mostly empty, except for a few patrons of the night, none of which Stitch knew. He sat there thinking of the family reunion that was just around the corner, 'Only the day after tomorrow,' Stitch thought.

He stared outside into the night air. Everything was still, no cars drove by, no one walked the streets, it was quite peaceful. Yet Stitch's mind continuously went back to Houdini, and the warnings that Houdini was giving Stitch. Yet Stitch eventually shrugged them off, Angel said Houdini was crazy, maybe it was true...

The door to the restaurant opened with the jingle of a bell, and Stitch turned to see a very familiar face. The experiment was a brilliant yellow, his antennae formed like lightning, and his eyes the brilliant color of blue. Sparky entered the restaurant, and turned and spotted Stitch, a smile erupted on his face as he walked over to see his old friend.

"Hey there, Stitch! Long time no see!"

Stitch stood and embraced his old friend, "Sparky, it's been too long."

Sparky shook off Stitch and got a good look at him, "Well, I can see you're still the lady killer!"

Stitch smiled, "Yep, I'm goin' down to see Clip once I'm through here."

A worried look appeared on Sparky's face, and Stitch laughed, "I'm just kidding Sparkster! I know you two are married!"

Sparky laughed and they both took a seat in the booth, "You had me goin' Stitch, but you know that I was always better with women than you!"

Stitch grinned, "Oh yeah? What about that time you tried to go with Bonnie to the Winter's festival, and she said that she'd rather go with someone with an un-fried brain?"

Sparky nodded, "Okay okay, enough, there's only one woman for me now."

Stitch stopped laughing and looked at him, a smile still on his lips, "How's it feel buddy?"

Sparky looked at him, "It feels like the best thing in the world Stitch, the best thing in the world..."

They sat there for a minute, their silence echoing their happiness. Then the waitress came by and handed Stitch his hamburger, and Sparky ordered a coffee. Once the waitress brought Sparky his coffee, the conversation renewed.

"So, Stitch, what have you been up too?"

Stitch told him of the war. He told Sparky of the deeds he had accomplished, of the tragedies he had witnessed, and of the victories he shared. He told Sparky stories of blood and grit, of comrades and tears, and of victories and defeat. Sparky absorbed it all, like a dry sponge, yearning for moisture.

Stitch finished his story and asked Sparky, "What about you?"

Sparky started from the beginning, "Well, a little while after you left, I married Clip. Life has been good to me, I've got a job at the power plant, I'm one of the chief supervisors."

"Congrats."

Sparky nodded, "Yeah, with the money I'll be able to pay for the baby."

Stitch beamed, "Baby? When's that going to happen?"

Sparky beamed right back, "Not for another eight months, we just found out. Oh, I'm excited though! He's gonna look just like his old man!"

"Sparky, you know it could be a girl..."

Sparky continued to beam, "Well, then she'll have the beauty of her mother!"

They laughed for a moment, two friends catching up on times long since passed. Then Sparky stopped and stared at Stitch, "You know, you would've been my best man..."

Stitch stared at Sparky, suddenly it hit him at how many wonderful things he had missed. The times on earth, Stitch realized, were moments he would treasure forever, that he would never forget, yet he feared he could never partake in again...

Sparky looked at Stitch, "I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have-."

Stitch shook his head, "No, no it's okay."

Sparky continued to stare at Stitch, "Have you...seen her yet?"

Stitch shook his head again, "No, no, it's going to be really hard to face Lilo again..."

Sparky reassuringly patted Stitch's shoulder, "Look man, what happened back then, it wasn't your fault. You keep blaming yourself for it, yet there is no reason to blame you, it was-."

"Stop Sparky."

Sparky nodded and stared out the window, Stitch finished off his burger. They both sat there a moment, then Sparky stood up, "Well, I've gotta go get Clip."

Stitch stood with him, "I'll go too, I want to know what she sees in you, and not me."

Sparky laughed and motioned for Stitch to follow him, and they made their way into the night. They walked along, the street lamps illuminated their path every few seconds. Finally, they came to a large beauty parlor, where sitting on a bench outside, was Clip. She looked the same as when Stitch last saw her, of course, she was now taller due to the upgrades, as was Sparky. When she saw them coming she ran to Sparky and threw her arms around him.

She laughed, "'Bout time you got here, leaving poor defenseless me all alone."

Sparky smiled, "You know I would protect you from whatever the night holds."

They kissed each other, Stitch looked away, the awkwardness coming onto him again. Sparky and Clip ended their embrace, and Clip got a good look at Stitch, then recognition appeared in her eyes, "Stitch! Is that you?"

Stitch turned and smiled, "Yep, long time no see Clip."

Clip giggled and ran over and embraced Stitch in a friendly hug. Stitch smiled, Clip was still her same old self. Clip let go and got a good look at him, "My my, how have you been, Stitch?"

Stitch smiled, "Oh, you know, alright..."

Clip smiled and hugged him tighter, "It's so good to see you again!"

Stitch looked at Sparky and winked, Sparky made the decapitation motion with his finger.

Stitch and Clip stepped back from each other, Clip simply beamed, "Oh, I can't believe your finally back!"

Stitch smiled, "I can't believe you and Sparky are married, and you're going to have his child!"

Clip smiled, "Well you know, he is the most handsome devil on this island."

From behind Clip, Sparky stuck out his tongue at Stitch, Stitch smiled.

Then Clip turned to Sparky, "Honey, we should really get home, it's very late..."

Sparky understood, "Stitch, you need to get home too, be sure to get in after midnight."

Stitch stared at them, "Why midnight?"

Sparky smiled, "Well, then my dear, you'll turn back into a pumpkin, hahaha!"

Clip shook her head, "Seriously Stitch, it is better to get in before midnight."

Stitch began to wonder, "Does this have anything to do with what Houdini told me today?"

Sparky and Clip seemed to freeze, Stitch stared at them, 'What's wrong?' he wondered.

Sparky walked over to him, "When, when did you see Houdini, Stitch?"

"Just...earlier...why? What's-."

"Go home Stitch, and don't talk to Houdini, please, he's just...got some problems."

With that, Clip and Sparky left Stitch. Stitch turned and began to walk towards Angel's, his mind was racing, but he kept turning back to the family reunion. He thought of Lilo, he remembered the times they had together, and even some of the times, she spent with someone else...

* * *

Stitch was sitting on the couch, his favorite show was on, 'Cops', Stitch loved it. He sat glued to the T.V., watching as the good guys continued to triumph. He heard the sound of laughing outside, and he knew it was Lilo, and her new boyfriend Ricky. They had been seeing each other for a long time now, and Stitch often found himself sharing his time with old experiment friends like Sparky and 6-2-5, other times he would help Jumba train the new experiments. 

Lilo came in, and Ricky shortly thereafter, he was tall, his hair a vibrant red, he always wore the same leather jacket and boots. Stitch stared at him, and when Ricky noticed Stitch, a look of haughtiness appeared on his face. Stitch knew Ricky from town, he had seen him from time to time, Ricky was always poking fun at the experiments, because he knew they couldn't legally do anything against him. Human's were not to be injured or threatened in any way, or the experiment would be dehydrated, and stored away.

Lilo saw Stitch and gave him a hug, a look of disgust filled Ricky's eyes, Lilo smiled at Stitch, "What are ya' doin', tiger?"

Stitch pointed to the T.V., "Eetsa new show!"

Lilo smiled, then Ricky said, "How do you understand what that...thing says?"

Stitch hadn't received his new enhancements yet, Lilo turned to Ricky, "He's Stitch, and it's easier for me because I've lived with him most of my life."

Stitch sighed, Lilo didn't know about Ricky's other life, she only saw the good side, she never saw the bad. Stitch didn't want to tell her, it would only hurt Lilo.

"Oh," Lilo said, "I've got to get my phone!"

Lilo turned and walked towards the elevator, Stitch got up and followed. When they got to the room, Lilo flopped on her bed and giggled, "Isn't he great?"

Stitch brushed aside her naivety, "Uhh...ih. He, not like Stitch?"

Lilo looked at him, "Ohh, he's just a little nervous about experiments and all, don't worry! He'll grow to love you!"

Stitch nodded, "Wega, gonna do, someting?"

Lilo smiled at Stitch, "Oh of course. Don't worry, I'll hang out with you too, I've just...been wrapped up right now."

Stitch nodded, he sat down on his bed, Lilo grabbed her cell-phone and headed for the elevator, "Don't worry Stitch, everything will be fine!"

Lilo descended back down to Ricky, leaving Stitch to think. 'What's wrong with her? This isn't like Lilo! Doesn't she know? Can't she tell? What's he have that I don't?'

Stitch flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the nostalgic feeling of being alone, settled in...

* * *

Stitch was brought out of his revery when he noticed where he was. In his constant thinking, Stitch had taken a wrong turn. He looked around, and realizing where he was, turned down a side street and headed for Angel's. 

On his way there, he saw no sign of life. The moon hung full in the sky and a chilling wind blew. Stitch shivered under his T-shirt, and he noticed another traveler on the road.

This figure, was clad in an entirely encompassing black cloak. Stitch could see nothing of the man's features except for his black boots, silently thumping against the concrete. Stitch watched him on the other side of the street. The figure turned and looked at Stitch, yet Stitch could not see his face, only the darkness inside of the cloak.

Stitch began to walk faster, something about the cloaked man...disturbed him. He began walking faster, trying not to let his fear escape. Yet when Stitch looked behind him, he saw the man, standing still and staring at him, the figure did nothing but stare at Stitch. Then the figure turned away, and disappeared into the night. Stitch couldn't control his panic, for some reason the figure frightened him greatly, he turned and ran until he reached Angel's, and upon entering, he locked all the doors back.

Stitch caught his breath and settled down. He rationalized that the stranger was nothing more than a rag-tag bum, roaming the streets. Stitch settled down, and crawled into bed, thinking about the reunion the day after the next.


	8. The Judgement of Houdini

The Judgement of Houdini.

Houdini ran, sweat poured down his temples. He was exhausted. The forest gave him protection, he felt hidden within it's trees. He stopped and rested upon a tree, he gazed behind him, he saw nothing...'Nothing', he thought, 'Yes, there is nothing to see, only the dark...'

He sat down, and caught his breath, trying to figure out what to do, 'How long have I been running? God, I must've lost him, I must have lost him by now.'

Houdini peered around him, only the swaying trees could be made out in the dark. They swayed back and forth, as pendulums caught by the rhythm of the wind. Houdini could hear the whispers of the wind pass through the branches. He closed his eyes, a tree disappeared with him as he went invisible. He sat there listening to the trees, he didn't want to move, he didn't want to face that demon again.

Houdini slowly opened his eyes, only to see nothing. He sighed, "I must've lost him."

"My dear Houdini, you will never lose me."

Houdini was shocked at the voice, though it was calm, the voice reeked of putrid filth, Houdini felt like gagging every time he heard it. He began to panic, 'Where is he?' His eyes swept across the trees, he noticed the wind was still, as if it too were afraid to move. Houdini felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, and he whirled around to see the figure standing not two inches away from Houdini.

Houdini began to back away, "No...no, I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

Houdini could hear a chuckle echo from the dark cloak, then he heard a voice, "Ahhh yes, you think you carry no sins? You think your soul is clean?"

The figure began to advance on Houdini, Houdini stumbled backwards trying to get away, to make a break for the illuminated town, the figure continued to speak, "What of the lighthouse incident? Do you recall?"

Houdini knew what the figure meant, the time Houdini had aided Stitch with a disappearing act. Houdini grimaced, "I...have done...NOTHING WRONG!"

The figure stopped, a bitter tone entered his voice, "You tricked people! You, by merely being on this earth is a sin! An experiment, you sicken me! You are nothing but a worm!"

Houdini stumbled and fell, he began to crawl away, the figure's words reaching Houdini's ears, "Abomination! Thou art a plague upon this holy land, I will see you do no more harm here..."

The darkness around the figure seemed to waver, and then it seemed to take shape, the darkness formed into writhing tentacles, and they lashed out at Houdini. Houdini closed his eyes and went invisible, and quickly escaped into the forest. The figure watched him, and began to chase after Houdini.

Houdini opened his eyes and looked behind him, though Houdini was still invisible, he believed the figure could still see him. Houdini ran faster, his legs felt like rubber from running so long. Yet the figure showed no sign of fatigue, he chased after Houdini, his energy fueled by a rage he felt deep inside.

Houdini watched the front, dodging the trees. Suddenly Houdini felt the hairs on his back stand up once more. Houdini stopped watching where he was going, and tripped on a tree root, right as a great dark lance slammed into the ground. Houdini stared at the lance, protruding from where Houdini himself had once stood, the lance was wide, and comprised entirely of darkness, it wound all the way back to the figure, where it became part of the darkness at the figure's back.

The figure stared at his powers, and waved his arms in front of him, "Amazing isn't it? What I can do? These are the powers of atonement Houdini, you cannot escape from me."

Three lances shot from the figure's back, Houdini rolled to the side as they struck the earth, three craters were created from the force of the blows. Houdini picked himself up and launched into a frenzied run, yet all around him, the tentacles and shadow lances struck, trying to halt Houdini. Houdini blinked and a tree went invisible, Houdini dodged it and turned to see the figure running towards the invisible tree.

'That should hurt!' Houdini thought, a smile creased his cheeks.

Yet the figure produced a blade of darkness and cut aside the tree, laughing, "Pathetic! You will have to do better...not that it would matter..."

Houdini turned and continued to run, he didn't know what to do, he began to feel tears welling in his eyes. Houdini blinked them back, he was terrified, yet he wouldn't give that thing the pleasure of knowing.

Suddenly up ahead Houdini saw a break in the trees, he wanted to jump for joy! 'Finally,' he thought, 'I'll be safe!'

Yet when Houdini emerged from the trees, it was not the town he saw, but the drop off of a steep cliff. Houdini fell to his knees, the tears flowed from his eyes, he cried there, his tears fell to the ominous ocean below. Houdini heard a sigh, and wiped away his tears, and turned to face the cloaked man. When he turned, he saw the entire forest blanketed with darkness, he realized he had no escape.

The figure looked at him, then down at the cliff, then back at Houdini, "Come now. Enough of this, resign yourself to your fate, submit child, you know you cannot win. I promise to make it quick."

Houdini looked off the cliff, then back to the figure, "Why do you do this? What have I done that is so horrid?"

The figure balled his fists in rage, "You were born."

Houdini was shocked at the answer, but he regained himself. He stared at the figure, courage failed him, the only thing left in him was desperation. He balled his fists, and looked at his opponent, "I make my own fate, you have no damn right to tell me how I should die."

With that, Houdini charged, he extended his claws, the figure was caught off guard and Houdini raked his claws upon the unseen face of the cloak. The figure stumbled back, blood dripped from his cloak, he stared at Houdini, then with blinding speed, slammed his fist into Houdini's stomach.

Houdini felt the wind leave him, and he closed his eyes and went invisible. The figure watched and stood perfectly still, waiting. Houdini silently maneuvered away, and crept around the figure, and when Houdini was about to attack, a dark tentacle launched from the figure, and wrapped itself around Houdini's throat. Houdini began to panic, and then the tentacle slammed Houdini into the ground, all the time, the figure had his back turned. The tentacle lifted Houdini again, and slammed him into the ground once more.

The tentacle slithered back to it's master, and Houdini lay stunned on the ground. Houdini picked himself up, and spat blood upon the cliff rocks. The figure turned on Houdini, there was a quality of rage in the figure's voice, "Had enough?"

Houdini wiped the blood from his mouth, and charged once more. Houdini threw a flurry of punches and slashes at the figure, yet the figure proved to be too fast and dodged them all expertly. Finally, Houdini launched an attack at the figure's head, and the dark figure caught Houdini's wrist, and twisted it around. Houdini fell to his knees, pain exploded through his arm, he screamed. The figure watched him, then with a swift movement, broke Houdini's arm. Houdini screamed once more as he fell to the ground, his right arm twisted in an obscure position.

The figure stood over Houdini. Houdini glared at him, hatred gleamed in his eyes. The figure nodded, and the darkness began to swell behind him. He looked at Houdini, "Amazing, even a mouse backed into a corner will fight. Though you fought feebly, you deserve to be rewarded..."

The darkness fell upon Houdini and began to envelope him. Houdini watched as the figure began to remove his cloak head, and when the cloak cover came off, Houdini was at a loss. Houdini felt that now, he was entirely mad. That face...

"Wha...what? You? How can that-."

Houdini was cut off as the darkness covered him entirely, and Houdini disappeared into the darkness.

The man pulled the cloak over his head, and stared at the spot where Houdini had once lain. He pulled the darkness back into himself, breathing in as he felt it enter his body once more. The figure began to walk away, he turned and watched the sun rise. The bright aura warmed him.

"Atonement...above all things...sinners shall be punished..."

With that, the figure turned and walked away, leaving no footsteps nor sound...

* * *

The morning hit both Lilo and Stitch, as they awoke in their rooms so far apart. They awoke, and used the day to do their shopping. Both were naive to what had occurred over the evening. During the day, Pleakly arrived, and there was much celebrating at the Pelekai household.

Yet both Lilo and Stitch knew, that tomorrow, would be one of their greatest challenges. The day passed by without anything of importance, and the two waited, for the morrow to come...


	9. Reunion

Reunion

The sun cascaded through the skydome and danced on Lilo's sleeping eyes. Lilo awoke and stared at the sky, it was a beautiful day. She turned over in her cot, afraid to get out of bed. 'Today, is the reunion,' she thought, 'I thought it would never come...'

Lilo rose out of bed and got dressed, yesterday she had bought a new dress. She smiled as she put it on, it was a dark green, and very beautiful. Lilo stared at the new dress in the mirror, Pleakly said it was a fashion nightmare, yet Lilo shrugged off the statement and wore the dress anyway.

Lilo stepped on the elevator and rode it down to see what was happening below. The house was a bustle with activity. Nani was in the kitchen, finishing off the last of the cooking, and to Nani's dismay, Pleakly was helping. Lilo smiled, Pleakly had arrived last night, and had immediately started in on Nani with new food ideas.

Pleakly turned and saw Lilo, "Ah! Lilo, would you take these out back to the tables?"

Pleakly handed Lilo two platters of alien food, they were green, gelatin in texture, and looked positively disgusting. Lilo saw Nani shake her head, and Lilo nodded and smiled, "Of course Pleakly."

Lilo stepped outside to the back yard and put the 'food' on the table with the rest of the treats. David and Komalla were playing with Jumba and Serenity, Gloria was refereeing, the five were exiled to the backyard by Nani and Pleakly because of their...'mistakes' in the kitchen. Lilo smiled, Komalla and Serenity seemed to be getting along great, ever since Serenity's arrival, the two had been inseparable.

David noticed Lilo, "Hey Lilo! Up for some Cops and Illegal Experiments?"

Lilo smiled, "No thanks David. Say, do you know how many people are coming?"

David walked away from the game towards Lilo, as soon as he left, Komalla pounced on Serenity, and the two rolled on the ground with laughter.

David watched them, then said to Lilo, "I'm not sure, we sent invitations out to some of our closest experiment buddies. But we didn't get replies from some of them."

"Who'd you send invitations to?" Lilo asked.

David thought for a second, "Let's see, there was Sparky and Clip, I know their coming, there's Angel, she's coming for sure. Hmmm, those are the only ones that replied."

Lilo smiled, she knew of Sparky and Clip's marriage, and she had become good friends with Angel. Lilo asked, "Who else did you invite?"

David thought, "Hmmm, Kixx, Splodyhead, and Slushy for the singles. And in the couples there was Yin and Yang, not that many you know, only the ones close to the family. Oh, and there was Houdini. I think that's all."

Lilo frowned, "I wonder why they couldn't come..."

Nani appeared in the door, all the preparations were complete. Nani looked at her watch, "It's just about one o'clock, Lilo, you need to start waking up sooner."

Lilo smiled, and Nani continued, "The guests should be arriving shortly, Jumba! You need to wear something nice!"

Jumba was wearing a tropical shirt and shorts, "I'm going for comfort, not fanciness!"

Nani shook her head, then they heard the doorbell ring. Lilo was nervous, Nani went to go answer the door, and Lilo heard her talking and some chatter from the other room. After some time, Sparky and Clip came through the back door. Lilo felt her heart waver, yet she was still happy to see her old friends.

Sparky walked right up to Lilo and gave her a big hug, "Long time no see! Where have you been?"Lilo smiled, "Hey Sparky, good to see you too."

Soon the conversations turned to personal things, and the day went on. Lilo was happy to see her old friends once more, yet she couldn't help but wonder, 'Is he going to come?'

* * *

Stitch was staring at himself in front of a mirror. He had his new clothes on, a light blue dress shirt and black slacks, he wore a pair of black tennis shoes as well. Though Stitch stared into the mirror, he didn't really see himself, his mind wandered, 'What will I say? What will she say? Will she be there? Should I really go?' 

Stitch walked away from the mirror and sat down on the couch. 6-2-5 entered and plopped down next to Stitch. 6-2-5 wore a similar ensemble of Stitch, yet his shirt was green.

6-2-5 nudged Stitch, "What? Is the mighty 6-2-6 nervous?"

Stitch didn't answer, he barely heard 6-2-5, yet 6-2-5 tried to cheer Stitch up, "Listen, if things don't go well, I'll go on an eating spree, that'll draw people's attention, and you make a getaway! Alright?"

Stitch smiled, "That won't be necessary."

6-2-5 patted his friend on the back, "Listen, one thing I know is that you will never know anything until you attempt it, if you leave your life up to chance, you'll never get the chance you deserve."

Stitch stared at him, then Angel came in and said, "Come on you two, let's get goin'!"

The two got up and followed Angel outside. On the way out, Stitch stopped once more in front of the mirror, thinking to himself, 'She won't remember me. She won't care.'

Yet, 6-2-5's words rang in Stitch's head, 'Yes, I have to try, I must try!'

Stitch walked outside and joined 6-2-5 and Angel in the cab waiting, and set off to the reunion, to face his past once again.

* * *

Lilo sat outside, munching on a slice of pizza. They ordered pizza because Pleakly was the only one who could stomach his own food. Serenity came and sat beside Lilo, quizzically looking her over. Lilo stared back at the little experiment, wondering why she was all of a sudden the center of interest. 

Serenity smiled, "What's wrong Lilo?"

Lilo gagged on her pizza, "Nothing...nothings wrong! Hahaha! Why do you say that?"

Serenity began counting incidents off her fingers, "Well, you've been staring at the house the entire time, you haven't been joining in any of the games that Sparky has been winning, which is all of them Lilo."

Serenity said the last bit with a bit of jealousy, because Sparky had beaten her in every game they played, Lilo smiled as Serenity continued, "You are walking around like a zombie, and you ate nearly all of Mr. Pleakly's disgusting goop."

Lilo groaned at the last part, she hadn't been paying attention while she was chowing down on the goop. Her mind was, of course, on who else might show up. Pleakly had argued all the while that they ordered pizza that Lilo had enjoyed his cooking

Lilo said, "I'm okay, I'll get better, alright?"

Serenity smiled and nodded, "Okay! Come on! Let's beat Sparky in the apple bobbing!"

* * *

The cab pulled up, and Stitch stepped out. He gazed upon the old house with watery eyes of being nervous, and of nostalgia. Angel and 6-2-5 stepped out behind him, Angel watched Stitch for a minute, and when Stitch began heading for the house, the two followed him. 

Stitch reached the stairs, he took them one step at a time, with every one the distance between the next seemed to grow. With every step, it felt like gravity bore down on him more and more, until he felt like he couldn't support himself. He reached the top, the feeling of anxiety felt like a weight on his back.

Stitch reached the doorbell and rang it, waiting for the one, to answer the door...

* * *

Lilo watched Sparky drag another apple out of the tub, and by now she was feeling sick of watching him grope around like an animal in the water. Lilo giggled when she saw how embarrassed Clip was as well. Lilo heard the doorbell ring, and felt almost gleeful to escape the eating Sparky. 

Lilo ran inside, "I'll get it!"

Lilo walked inside, she giggled, things were going well. She reached the front door, and turned the handle, and opened the door...

* * *

The door opened, and Lilo faced Stitch for the first time in a year. They looked at each other, Lilo stared, Stitch struggled, trying to say hello. What was a minute hung through the air like eternity. Two hearts, dashed through time and strife, faced their other halves once more. 

Stitch looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her eyes that you could melt you away with their gaze, her hair the same ravenous black it had always been. She still looked perfect to Stitch.

Lilo looked at him, so strong and sure. His blue fur, a deeper blue than the ocean could ever hold, his penetrating eyes staring back at her. He was taller and more muscular, yet he was still the Stitch she remembered from so long ago...

The moment hung in the air a while longer, the two reunited, once again. Lilo felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Stitch? Is that you?"

Stitch smiled, trying to hold back his own tears, "Yeah, it's me Lilo..."

Lilo flung herself into Stitch's arms, her tears dampening his shoulder. Stitch couldn't hold back his own tears any longer, and they both held each other in the doorway, their tears of joy spilling forth.

Lilo pulled away and looked at him, "Where...where have you been?"

Stitch wiped away a rogue tear, "Not where I belonged."

Lilo smiled, and they hugged once more. Angel watched from behind, she felt her own tears welling up. 6-2-5 smiled, "Thank God for second chances."

Lilo and Stitch ended their hug, and Lilo greeted Angel and 6-2-5. Lilo turned back to Stitch, "Come on! There's food on the table, and I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

Stitch followed Lilo inside, Angel and 6-2-5 followed close behind. They came out the back door and the pandemonium ensued. Everyone came and said hello to Stitch, Jumba gave Stitch a huge bear hug, after which Stitch had to sit down. Angel and 6-2-5 got the same welcomes, with bear hugs from Jumba included.

Lilo looked around, she saw Serenity hanging back from the crowd. Serenity did not venture near Stitch, she stayed playing with Komalla in the corner. Lilo let her play, she didn't want to ruin Serenity's fun.

Stitch felt true happiness for the first time in months, he was back, and all his old friends were here. Nani walked up to the group and said, "Well, now that everyone's here, I say we start eating."

They gathered around the table, Lilo and Stitch sat next to each other. It was when they had all been seated that Stitch noticed Serenity. She sat at the opposite end of the table from him, Lilo noticed this and thought it was odd, 'Serenity is such an out-going person,' Lilo thought.

Stitch leaned over to Lilo, "So, what've you been up to?"

Lilo told him of her year in California. She introduced him to Gloria, who was gulping down pizza, Stitch smiled as he watched the crazed Gloria eat. Lilo told Stitch about her plans to become a crime scene investigator, and to write books on the side.

Stitch smiled, "Books eh? You'll be great at that..."

Lilo smiled right back at him, truly glad that he was back, "Yeah, I hope so. But tell me about your year, how's the war?"

Stitch told her about some of his adventures throughout the war. He told her about his and 6-2-5's harrowing adventures, Lilo listened with great interest.

After the stories were swapped, and the dinner eaten, darkness shrouded the yard. Nani suggested they go inside to watch the movie she had rented. The group fell in step to the house. Inside, while Nani was getting the movie ready, Stitch got a chance to meet Serenity. He saw her in the kitchen, and decided to say hello.

Stitch walked over to Serenity, "Hi, I'm-."

"N-n-no, don't come near me..." Serenity said as she backed away from Stitch.

Stitch knelt down, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Serenity backed away, "I've been good...I've been good..."

Lilo walked in and saw what was going on, she walked over to Serenity, "Serenity, you don't need to be afraid, this is my friend I told you about, remember?"

Serenity looked at Stitch, who smiled and said, "Yep, I'm Stitch, experiment 6-2-6."

Serenity seemed to calm, and she walked closer to Stitch, "I'm sorry..."

Stitch laughed, "Hey, don't be, Lilo's the only one who hasn't tried to get away when they first see me."

Serenity smiled, "You're not scary, you're fluffy."

Stitch laughed, "Well, thanks, nice to meet you Serenity."

Lilo picked up Serenity, "Come on, the movies starting!"

The three walked into the living room to watch the movie. After they left the lights flickered in the kitchen and went out, and a pair of luminous red eyes appeared in the window. Yet none noticed these strange events, and they watched on, careless to the danger outside.

* * *

After the movie, the troupe decided it was time for bed. Sparky and Clip left in Sparky's hybrid car, which he never had to refuel. And Angel and 6-2-5 waited outside for their cab, Lilo and Stitch talked on the porch. 

"It's been wonderful to see you again, Stitch," Lilo said.

"Yes, too long," Stitch said, feeling sad that the night was about to end.

The cab pulled up and Angel called for Stitch. Stitch turned back to Lilo, "God, I really missed you..."

The two embraced in a farewell hug, knowing that a great hurdle was past. They looked at each other, and Stitch started for the cab. Lilo called after him, "Stitch! Sometime, you wanna get some coffee?"

Stitch stopped on the stairs and turned around, "I'd love to."

Lilo smiled and waved as Stitch got in the cab and drove away, her heart sinking as she saw the cab disappear beyond the horizon. Lilo watched for a second longer, then turned and headed back inside.

Stitch sat quietly on the way to Angel's, smiling quietly as they drove along the bumpy road. Stitch conversed a little with Angel, 6-2-5 was fast asleep.

"So Stitch, did you enjoy yourself?"

Stitch thought a minute, then smiling answered, "Immensely."

Angel smiled, "You've still got a soft spot for her, don't you?"

Stitch watched the scenery pass by, thinking of the place in his heart he still felt for Lilo. He looked at Angel, "Yes, yes I do..."

Angel smiled, and they both grew silent. Only the soft snoring of 6-2-5 could be heard. They got home and rested, the day was done, and tomorrow promised great things.

* * *

On top of the hill overlooking the Pelekai house, the cloaked figure watched. He had seen 6-2-6 earlier that week, and here he was again at this small hovel. The figure turned, his red eyes could be seen from beneath his cloak, he pondered 6-2-6, thinking, 'Why has he returned?' 

The figure was not worried about the reappearance of 6-2-6 though, he turned again to the household, and watched as the small white experiment crawled into bed with a small human. The figure scowled, "So, you still live. Hmph, I will deal with you in due time."

The figure turned to the path the truck with the experiments 2-2-1 and 1-7-7 had taken. The figure watched the house a moment longer, and began to walk down the hill, "I have more pressing issues with our dear...Sparky..."

The figure vanished into the night, and all was still.


	10. Second Impressions

Second Impressions.

The alarm went off, buzzing to let Stitch know that it was seven A.M.. Stitch lazily reached over to slap the alarm off, but he noticed the duct-tape that was used to repair the clock the last time he 'slapped' it, and instead unplugged the clock. He sat up and yawned, stretching the sleep from his tired body. A week had passed since the re-union, Stitch had moved into the guest room at Angel's, his bed was a drastic improvement compared to the couch.

Stitch sat a second longer before he got up. He found a pair of blue jeans, with a small hole cut in the back for his stubby tail. He searched in the closet and chose a red shirt with an orange sunset on the back. After he was dressed, he wandered still half asleep to see what was happening outside.

Angel was in the kitchen, busy at work cooking breakfast. 6-2-5 was hard at work watching the early morning cartoons. 6-2-5 smiled as Stitch entered the room, "Hey buddy, you should really try to sleep on your stomach, I could hear you snoring through the wall!"

Stitch stopped, pondered a second on what 6-2-5 had said, then came with the response, "No-no, what you heard was Angel..."

"Hey!" Angel sounded from the kitchen, Stitch laughed.

6-2-5 shook his head, "So, you gonna meet Lilo at the Coconut Hut today?"

Stitch blinked, the memory coming back to him, he all of a sudden seemed wide awake. How could he forget? Stitch remembered talking to her on the phone last night, they were going to meet at the Coconut Hut on the beach and spend the day together. Stitch looked at the clock, the time read 7:28, he had to be at the Hut in forty-five minutes. Without a second thought, Stitch bounded for the shower.

Angel watched Stitch rush past the kitchen, and laughed, "Men, they are absolutely hopeless."

6-2-5 sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Oh come on, was I ever that way?"

Angel turned into her husband's arms, "Oh my dear, you were worse."

They embraced in a lover's kiss, then continued with the morning.

* * *

Lilo stared at the mirror. She examined her attire, light jeans and a white t-shirt seemed to casual. Nani walked in, and for the hundredth time and said, "Ohh, you look fine, don't worry!" 

Pleakly walked by, and for the thousandth time said, "Are you going in THAT!"

Lilo didn't know what to think, but considering Pleakly walked around in women's clothing for about ten years, she went with Nani's opinion.

Lilo wandered into the living room and glanced at the clock, it was almost time to leave. Lilo sat down for a minute and watched Komalla and Serenity play in the floor together. Lilo smiled, a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. Lilo had watched Serenity for the past few days, anytime Komalla was around, Serenity could be found right at his side. Serenity was stuck to Komalla like glue, and she would protect him from any dangers he would wander into, and she would walk him to his piano lessons and back again. Lilo smiled, 'They wander the town just like me and Stitch used to.'

Nani walked in and sat by Lilo. The two sisters watched the two little friends play in the floor for a little while, then Nani asked Lilo, "So, ya nervous?"

Lilo shook her head, "Nah, why should I be?"

Nani smiled, "Ohh, just wondering. I was nervous when I first went out with David."

"What?" Lilo seemed surprised, "Oh no, this isn't like that, I mean, we're just friends going to eat together. Old friends reuniting over some coconut."

Nani chuckled, "Oh, okay. We'll, you'd better be going, you don't want to keep Stitch waiting."

Nani handed Lilo the key to the dune buggy, and Lilo headed for the door. Lilo turned, "See ya later Nani!"

Lilo closed the door, and Nani listened as the dune buggy picked up speed towards the beach. Nani watched the youngsters playing on the rug, and said to herself, "Just friends eh? I've seen the way he looks at you, the same way David looks at me..."

Nani stood and walked in the kitchen, to give David a kiss.

* * *

Stitch sat at the table, watching the waves of the great oceans roll in and out with a set rhythm. He had been there for a while, waiting for Lilo to come. He had changed into better jean-shorts and a nicer light blue shirt. Stitch stared at his sandals, his claws had poked through his tennis shoes, so he resigned himself to sandals. 

Stitch heard a dune buggy pull up, and he turned to see Lilo step out and wave at him. Stitch could feel his heart flutter, he waved back, a nervous smile appeared on his face. Lilo began to walk to the table on the pavilion outside the small eatery, and Stitch suddenly became very self-conscious of his appearance.

His thoughts were a blur, 'Is there anything in my fur? Does this shirt look okay? Do I smell? Should I have worn nicer clothes? I should have worn nicer clothes...'

Stitch's thoughts were cut short as Lilo reached the table and gave him a nice hug. All worries that he may have had melted away, the only thoughts he held now were pleasant, he now thought of how beautiful she was.

Lilo pulled away and looked at him, "You haven't been here long have you?"

Stitch shook his head, "No-no! Not long at all!"

Lilo sat down opposite Stitch on the small beach-side table, she smiled, "Good. How have you been Stitch?"

Stitch stared at her for a moment, wishing he could frame that smile, then said, "Oh, I've been okay. You know with the war going on and all...there's been plenty to do. What've you been doing Lilo?"

Lilo smiled warmly again, Stitch felt like melting under that smile, "You know, the whole college scene. I'm going into the field of crime scene investigator, I'd like to write books on the side."

Stitch nodded, "Yeah, you mentioned books at the reunion. What kind would you write?"

Lilo thought a moment then said, "You know, I think I would write fantasy or science fiction. Those are my favorite kinds of books."

"Oh yeah! You know it! One of my favorite earth books is The Hobbit, I love that series. You know, I bet you could write a series just as good, if not better than that one!"

Lilo blushed, "Oh, I don't know about that. I've always wanted to write a series of intergalactic quests, more futuristic stuff, you know?"

Stitch nodded, "I understand."

"So what about you Stitch? What are you going to do after the war?"

Stitch scratched his head in thought, "You know I've never thought about it. I'd probably go into some sort of police thing. But I'm not sure..."

They sat there a minute longer, watching the waves moving in and out. Suddenly Stitch could hear his stomach growl, Lilo heard it too and giggled, Stitch was glad she couldn't see him blush.

"Are you hungry Stitch?"

Stitch nodded, "Oh, uhhh, yeah. You wanna get something here?"

Lilo looked at the Coconut Hut, "They serve hamburgers. Come on!"

They got up and went to order two hamburgers. Stitch insisted on paying, and pretty soon they were sitting back at the small table, munching on their burgers and sipping cola in the summer sun.

Lilo finished her food and asked Stitch, "So, it's been awhile since we've seen the town, you wanna go exploring?"

Stitch gulped down his burger, "Yeah, I saw some of it the other day, but I'd love to see more."

They got up, and walked to the buggy. Lilo climbed in the driver's side, and Stitch settled into the passenger's side. Lilo started up the buggy and they were off to see the town they had each grown up in. Lilo smiled as they passed the different buildings, each one unique and holding a special memory for her. Stitch watched with interest as well, but most of his time was wondering if he was boring her, if he wasn't being much fun.

Conversation sprang up again once they passed the pound.

"Do you remember that place Stitch?"

Stitch gazed at the place he had first met Lilo, it certainly held a special memory, "Yes, it seems to ring a bell."

Lilo giggled and put her hand on his, "You were so cute!"

Stitch felt embarrassed and scared at the same time, her hand was so soft, "What do you mean, 'were'?"

Lilo laughed again, Stitch thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, "Oh, you still are! Why? Are you worried that some ladies won't find you cute?"

Stitch thought to himself, 'Well, not anymore.' Then he answered, "Well you know, a guy's got to worry."

Lilo looked at him and smiled, "Well, you're still cute to me."

Stitch grinned a huge grin, and they rode on. They explored the entire town, stopping at some of the small shops to see what they had in stock. Lilo purchased a wide brimmed hat, and handed it to Stitch. She said, "Check this out, it'll look awesome on you."

Stitch put it on and stared at it in the store's mirror, he looked ridiculous, "Uh oh yeah, it looks great."

Lilo laughed, "Good, because I got it for Gloria. I don't think you'd like to wear a ladies hat."

Stitch was glad she couldn't see him blush, "Oh, well, it'll look better on her..."

Lilo smiled and handed him a small package, "Don't worry, I got you something too."

Stitch smiled as he opened it, it was a snow globe of a Hawaiian hula dancer, "I love it, thanks."

Lilo smiled, "I hoped you would, come on, let's continue the tour."

The day went on, the two friends catching up on old times. Lilo talked of meeting Gloria, how Gloria had helped her feel accepted in California, and how Gloria was such a good friend. Stitch told Lilo of his new friendship with 6-2-5, their adventures in the war together, and how he was staying at Angel's house.

The sun began to set behind the curtain of the horizon. And Lilo wound the buggy around to Angel's house. Stitch stepped out of the buggy, and walked around to Lilo's side.

"This was awesome Lilo, we should do it some more."

Lilo nodded, "You know, I'd love to." She then leaned up and gave Stitch a small kiss on the cheek, then said, "I'm really happy to see you again Stitch."

Stitch grinned stupidly, "Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Lilo smiled, "See you around. Call me tomorrow, we'll plan something else."

"Okay, see ya Lilo."

Lilo smiled and pulled away. Stitch watched her drive towards the sunset, his heart still beating from the kiss. He touched his cheek delicately, smiling as he walked inside.

Inside he found Angel sitting on the couch. She looked at Stitch as he entered, and smiling asked, "So how was it?"

Stitch was at a loss for words, this day couldn't be summed up with just an answer, yet he knew of a word that came close, "Perfect," then he thought for a minute and asked, "Angel, when you and I dated, did you think I was boring?"

Angel thought a minute, "Ummm, no, not really. Why? Did you worry about it?"

She said the last bit in a too sweet voice, Stitch ignored it, "No, just wondering."

Angel chuckled, "Just be you Stitch, that's all you need to be."

Stitch looked around and realized for the first time that 6-2-5 was missing, "Hey, where's 6-2-5?"

"Oh he went down to the gym with Sparky."

Stitch nodded, "I'll fix us some dinner."

Stitch went into the kitchen to cook, all the time his head was running with thoughts of happiness. Angel watched him go, thinking, 'Yep, lovesick fool.' Though she thought it, she smiled, 'Good for him.'

* * *

Lilo drove home, watching the sun lower beyond the horizon. She had had so much fun today, why did such a day have to end. 

Lilo watched the sun set, casting its amber rays on the ocean, "Stitch...he's so sweet. He hasn't changed a bit, though he is more muscular."

Lilo blushed at the thought and waved it away.

"No, not again."

Memories flooded her as she thought back to the time she had fallen for someone else.

* * *

Lilo snuggled in Ricky's arms, watching the movie. She felt so happy, they were curled up on her couch, watching a romance movie. Komalla was asleep down the hall. Lilo had invited Ricky over because Stitch had gone out with Richter to have some fun. 

Ricky moved in close to Lilo, she could feel his warm breath, "So, Lilo, you are looking quite nice tonight."

He moved in closer, and Lilo met him in a passionate kiss. They held each other, Lilo thought nothing in the world could matter now, and if Armageddon should come, she could end life happily.

They ended as they heard voices outside. Lilo recognized Stitch's new voice, it had a smooth sound, and seemed to fit him nicely. The door opened and Stitch walked in, and his eyes immediately went to Ricky. Lilo didn't know why Stitch didn't like Ricky, and anytime she brought it up he would say he had nothing against Ricky.

Ricky nodded and smiled at Stitch, Stitch didn't return the smile. Lilo ended the standoff, "How was your evening?"

Stitch said, not in the most friendly voice Lilo had ever heard, "It was good. I'll leave you two alone."

Yet Ricky stood, "No no, I should be going any way."

Ricky got up, and Lilo followed him out the door. Outside, Ricky held her, and Lilo said, "I'm sorry about Stitch, Ricky."

Ricky smiled, and Lilo felt like melting away, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around to liking me."

Ricky kissed Lilo good night, and walked to his motorcycle, and drove off down the road. Lilo watched him go and went back inside, sad to see him leave.

When she got back in the house, she found Stitch had gone to his room. Lilo was glad, she felt angry at him for acting that way. She sat down on the couch, and watched T.V., and after awhile, Stitch came down and joined her. They sat there a minute, and Stitch ventured forward with, "I'm sorry, Lilo."

Lilo didn't look at him, "You should be."

Stitch hung his head, he started to talk, yet Lilo cut him off, "I don't see what your problem is. Ricky hasn't done anything to deserve such disrespect!"

Stitch didn't say much, he simply stared at the floor, then finally said, "I'm sorry Lilo, I'll see you in the morning."

He walked down the hall, and Lilo could hear his door shut. She immediately felt bad, 'Maybe I was too hard on him.'

She watched T.V. for a second longer, then went to bed. They didn't share a room anymore, they had both grown so much, and Nani didn't like to see them in the same room. Lilo told her she was being silly, but Nani wouldn't listen.

Lilo crawled into bed, and sleep slowly took over, where she dreamed of old times. She and Stitch had grown apart recently, and she hoped it didn't last long.

Soon sleep overtook her, and she slept.

* * *

Lilo snapped out of her revery, and drove up to her house. Night had fallen. She walked inside and found Nani and Komalla asleep on the couch, the television showed cartoons playing. Gloria was waiting, she smiled as Lilo came in, "So, did ya have fun?" 

Lilo smiled, "Yeah, I really did."

Gloria nodded, "Good to hear it, there's some pizza left over, help yourself."

Lilo nodded and walked to the kitchen to eat. After dinner, she went upstairs and settled in to bed, where sleep quickly overtook her, and gave her sweet dreams till the morning came.


	11. What Lies in Shadow

What Lies in Shadow.

Sparky walked out of the gym, his fur damp with sweat. 6-2-5 walked out with him, the cool breeze felt good on their wet fur. They had been working hard, even 6-2-5. 6-2-5 breathed deep, and said, "Well, see ya later Sparky."

Sparky patted 6-2-5 on the back, "Yeah, good night 6-2-5."

Sparky watched as 6-2-5 turned and walked away. Sparky waited awhile and began to walk away. He walked down the main street of Kokau town, the cool breeze making his step lighter. His only thoughts at the moment were getting home to Clip.

Sparky thought of Houdini, he hadn't seen Houdini in a while, Sparky hoped he was okay. Though Houdini had spoken of something that wanders the night, Sparky had never put any weight into it. Yet Sparky occasionally found himself checking behind his shoulder, afraid to see the creature Houdini spoke of. Clip and Angel had told him countless times that Houdini was mad, that nothing was wrong. Yet Sparky knew that they were merely hiding their own fears, they couldn't ignore all the disappearances. Not only Houdini, but others as well. Yin and Yang disappeared before Houdini, Kixx hadn't been to his own gym in a while, for that matter he hadn't see Splodyhead or Slushy in awhile either.

Sparky shook his head, they may have left with most of the others. Sparky recalled that many of the experiments had left Hawaii, or Earth for that matter, to find their true home. Most of them left, only a few of Jumba's experiments remained on the island.

'And now there's something hunting us?' Sparky thought, 'Nonsense...many of them may be fighting the Dark Hand, like Stitch was...'

Sparky turned down a dark street, the street was Glove, he was on his way home. He stopped, there was no light. Sparky had never been afraid of the dark, yet this was just creepy. It seemed like dark silk, stretched across the path, barring his way from safety. Sparky took a deep breath, and focusing, he pushed the energy of electricity into the palm of his hand, creating a little globe of light. The ball gave him sufficient light, and he ventured into the street.

The light cut a path through the darkness. Yet it seemed to do no good, somehow it seemed to stretch on. Sparky fought back the sense of dread he was feeling, then he thought of Clip, and pushed on through the darkness. It seemed never ending, then Sparky saw the end, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Yet when Sparky emerged from the dark, he knew something was wrong. 'This street,' he thought, 'this isn't the street I turned on to...'

He looked around, he knew this was a different street. He felt a twang of panic, he searched for a street sign, it read 'Pine'. Sparky didn't know what to do, 'How did that happen?' Yet he recalled the words Houdini had told him once, "It always begins in madness, the hunt...it becomes maddening...it never ends..."

The wind suddenly howled, and Sparky lost it. "Hello!" he shouted, "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, Sparky, I'm here."

Sparky searched for the source of the voice, from the woman who spoke it. It was so soft, almost melodious to hear. Sparky had never heard such a delicate voice, so beautiful. His ears seemed to tingle with its sound.

"Listen close child, soon you will not hear me. I have only to relay this message."

Sparky nodded, "Yes, yes, but where are you?"

"That is not important, what is important is that once it begins, run...do not stop...go to where the heart is..."

Sparky was confused, "What? Where the heart is?"

"You must go...now...run..."

Sparky didn't want the voice to leave, "Wait...don't g-."

"HE COMES, RUN! FOR THY SOUL, RUN!"

"My dear Sparky, we meet at last."

Sparky heard the voice, it pained his ears. It reeked of filth and torment, fouling the air it occupied. Sparky turned, and saw a cloaked man, standing in the middle of the street, watching Sparky, 'No,' Sparky thought, 'Observing me...'

Sparky turned to face the man, yet he felt a wave of fear rush over him. Sparky could sense the man's power, it radiated from him, overwhelming Sparky. Sparky instantly knew, that this man was infinitely more powerful than Sparky.

The man stepped forward, his entire features covered by his cloak. "Wandering the night is dangerous you know...after all...you may run into a stranger..."

The figure cackled under his cloak. Sparky found the sound repulsive, "Who are you?"

The figure looked at him, "For you my son, I will have many names. You will call me demon, curse my name. Yet one thing you will know and understand, you will fear me...before our little affair is done..."

The figure took a step towards Sparky, and Sparky took a step away. The figure cackled again, finding some fascinating joy in this activity. Sparky hated that noise, and he realized, that he barely knew this person, yet Sparky already hated him.

The melodious voice was back, "FOOL! RUN! MAKE HASTE FOR THE PROTECTION OF THE HEART! YOU CANNOT BEAT HIM!"

The figure, stopped, as if he heard the voice too, "You...still meddling in my affairs?" Then the figure looked at Sparky, "Pay no attention to her, make no mistake, nothing can protect you...nothing can protect you from the weight of your own sins..."

Sparky stared at the man, "What do you mean, my sins?"

"MAKE HASTE! USE YOUR WITS! EVADE HIM! GET TO THE HEART!" The beautiful voice screamed.

The cloaked figure snapped his fingers, and the melodious voice was gone. The cloaked figure looked to Sparky, "Now, isn't that better, just you and me now..."

Sparky wasted no time, he turned and began to run, heeding the voice's advice. He turned the corner, and was staring right at the cloaked man. The cloaked man waved his finger at Sparky, "Tut tut, running away from company. Have you no manners?"

Fear overtook Sparky, and he felt the rush of electricity run through his veins. He concentrated, and sent an electric jolt to the cloaked man. The man swished his cloak and rebounded the lightning, and rushed Sparky. Sparky was ready, and spread his energy through to his hands, and pounded them into the ground. The electricity spread, lamp posts erupted, lights on the street blinked out, and the cloaked man toppled over, and began to fall towards the deadly ground. Sparky grinned, 'Not so tough after all, eh?'

However, the figure seemed to sprout legs from his back, and he stood, long sinuous black legs supporting him, giving him the appearance of a spider. He raised himself, stretching the dark legs. He looked at Sparky, "You may be able to manipulate the lightning, but I can manipulate the darkness itself..."

The figure raised his hand, and the dark seemed to coalesce into a lance. Sparky let loose his hold on the ground, and prepared to face his opponent. Yet the cloaked man raised his arms high, and more dark lances appeared around him, all pointed at Sparky. The figure flung his arms forward, and the lances came flying at Sparky. Sparky thought quickly, and generated a field of electricity for a shield, but it was no good, the lances shot through, mostly missing, yet one cut through Sparky's arm.

Sparky screamed, it was a small cut, yet it seemed to burn, like fire had been set in his blood. Sparky looked at the man, who smiled back at Sparky, "Well, we're off to a good start, you haven't tried to escape yet, good. Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

The darkness around the cloaked man swirled, and began to spread towards Sparky. Sparky knew he must run, he lifted himself and ran the other way down the street. The figure sighed, and brought the darkness around himself, and disappeared.

Sparky ran, turning down streets running randomly, trying to escape the cloaked man. He turned down an alley, and recognized the street, he was not far from home. Still the fear clutched him, it seemed nowhere was safe, it seemed like every alley held only death, as if every street led back to the cloaked man.

Sparky shook his head, "No, no I have to be brave. Where the heart is?"

Sparky thought for a minute and realized, "Clip, I have to get home..."

He turned and ran down a street, and ran face to face with the cloaked figure again. The figure snickered, "Come now Sparky, it's still a long way home. Do you think you can avoid me for much longer?"

Sparky turned and ran the opposite direction, the way he needed to go to get home. He ran, his legs feeling the strain. He clutched his right arm where the lance had hit him, and felt the warmness of blood. He grimaced as he touched the wound, yet ran on.

He was running, when he felt a tingling on his neck as his fur stood on end. He dodged to the right, and looked as a black lance struck the ground where he had once stood. He saw the lance retract and draw back into the figure, who was still chuckling. Sparky ignored him, and got up and ran. Yet as Sparky ran, his hair kept standing on end to warn him of the lances falling. They fell all around him as he ran, dodging left and right, trying to keep measure of the streets he passed. Marking them, remembering them, and yet pursuing onward.

Sparky looked up at a street sign, he wanted to cry, it was finally his street. He turned down it, and the figure stood at the other end, two houses away from Sparky's.

Sparky was so close, so close and yet the man blocked the way. The cloaked man spoke, anger edging his voice, "Now listen Sparky. We can do this the easy way, or I can hurt you more than you can ever imagine."

The cloaked man began walking to Sparky, Sparky stayed routed to the spot, afraid to move. Sparky found the courage to speak, "Why do you do this? I've done nothing wrong!"

The cloaked man stopped a short distance from Sparky, his bitter tone rang clear, "Nothing! Your sins are evident every time you look at your wife! You...defiling birth with a monstrosity..."

Sparky clenched his teeth, his anger began to boil, "How...dare you..."

The cloaked man did not stop, "I will tell you this though, your wife is quite lovely..." he chuckled, "maybe once I'm through with you...I will have my fun with her..."

Sparky lost it, his power fueled him, powered by his rage. The clouds above gathered, and the roar of thunder pierced the sky, and soon lightning flashed across the darkness above. "You...take that back...you will not lay a hand on her...so long as I stand..."

The cloaked man gathered his darkness, "Come now boy, do you mean to fight me?"

Sparky knew he couldn't win, he just had to get past the man. Electricity surged around him, prickling his skin. He saw the cloaked figure move, getting ready for battle, and Sparky noticed the figure's eyes, blood red in the darkness of the cloak. Yet Sparky paid them no heed, and began to pull the storm's wrath around him, gathering energy. The figure saw this, and launched a lance at Sparky, the lance scraped Sparky's face, burning his flesh. Yet Sparky barely felt it as he gathered up his energy. The figure launched lance after lance at Sparky, piercing Sparky's flesh, yet Sparky was consumed with the power of electricity.

Sparky felt his limit was reached, and he stretched forth his hands, and unleashed the power of the storm. A massive bolt sped towards the figure, blazing at speeds unimaginable. The figure raised his hands in an attempt to block it, but to no avail. The bolt slammed into him, and the figure was knocked back, and with a thud hit the ground. Sparky took this opportunity, and bolted for the house.

Sparky reached his house, burst through the door, quickly turned and locked it, and slowly sank to the floor. He held his breath, expecting the door to fly open, and the figure to be there to finish the fight. But nothing happened, and Sparky breathed a sigh of relief, "God, it's over..."

"No Sparky, not yet, our business is not concluded."

Sparky sat up, the horrid voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. He looked all over but didn't see the figure. Then he heard the voice again.

"You and I still have time together. Your penance is not complete."

Sparky got up and started for the bedroom, and stopped when he heard the voice.

"Oh Sparky, I wouldn't tell Clip if I were you, don't you think it best not to get involved?"

Sparky stood in the hallway, cold sweat pouring down his temples.

"Well Sparky, let's keep this game between us. Just you and me, right? I'll see you soon. But right now, I have other pressing matters to attend to, adieu."

Then all was quiet. The house was still. Sparky's breathing was all that could be heard through the house. He looked at the bedroom, and quietly went inside. He found Clip fast asleep, and stared at his wife. She was so dear to him, so very dear...

He turned away, and rummaged through his clothes and changed for bed. He softly crawled into bed, being careful not to wake Clip. He brushed his fingers through her hair, and laid his arm around her holding her close to him.

Yet Sparky didn't sleep, he kept a vigilant eye on the dark window, protecting his loved one, from all that waited in the shadow...


	12. Only Friends?

Only Friends?

Lilo woke up with the sun as it cascaded upon her eyes. Even though she had slept past noon, she was still tired, a sudden storm had arose and kept her awake last night, causing her to sleep late. She got up, put on her day clothes, and went downstairs.

When Lilo got downstairs, she followed the smells from the kitchen. She walked in and was surprised once more to find Gloria cooking their breakfast. Lilo walked to the table and sat by Serenity, who was shoveling pancakes into her mouth like the world was about to end, and pancakes would be lost to the ebb of time.

"Where's everyone else?" Lilo asked.

Serenity answered between mouthfuls, "They left earlier this morning. Jumba said he had some work to do, and the others left for work. And Komalla's at school."

Serenity seemed saddened by the last part. Lilo patted her on the shoulder, "He'll be home soon, don't worry."

Serenity nodded and Gloria handed Lilo a plate of pancakes. Lilo couldn't help but stuff herself, she was really hungry. Gloria sat across from Serenity and Lilo, and just watch the two eating machines, fascination bordering her eyes. Gloria broke her trance and asked, "So, what did you guys think of the storm last night?"

Serenity stopped eating, she just sat her fork down and sat still, Lilo noticed and asked, "Are you okay Serenity?"

Serenity nodded, "Yeah, it's just I got scared, you know? All the lightning..."

Lilo nodded, "Yeah that was weird, I've never seen a storm like that before, it was so random."

"At least it didn't hit us very hard, I doubt this old house could take a hit like that storm was dishing out," Gloria said.

The three friends sat at the table discussing the strange weather. Serenity barely said a word. Gloria walked to the stove to clean up, and Lilo and Serenity went to the living room to watch T.V.. Just as Lilo sat down on the couch, the phone rang. Lilo got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Lilo?"

"Hey Stitch!" she felt happy to hear his voice, "What're you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much over here...I was wondering...ya know...if your not busy today, we could go catch an early movie? Then...um...we could go get a bite to eat?"

Lilo smiled, "You know Stitch, that sounds like fun."

"Really! Great! What time?"

"Um, how about five for an early show?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye Stitch."

"See ya Lilo."

Lilo hung up the receiver and sat back down by Serenity. She was thinking of Stitch, 'He's still the same old sweety.' Lilo sat there reminiscing a moment before she noticed that Serenity was staring at her. Lilo stared right back at Serenity, "What?"

Serenity giggled, "You two are so cute together!"

Lilo was taken aback, "What? Me and Stitch? No no, we've been friends since forever, it's not like that."

Serenity looked at her, "Hm? And why not?"

Lilo shook her head, "Well come on, we are like different species. He's an alien and I'm human...it's just...different..."

Serenity's gaze penetrated Lilo's thoughts, "Why does that matter? Do you not love me?"

Lilo looked at her, "Oh come on, of course I love you. You're a sweety!"

"Then, what is different?"

Lilo sighed, "Serenity, it's a different kind of love, me and Stitch...are just friends. And he is an alien, it's just too different."

Serenity persisted, "When did being different bother you? From the weeks I've been with you, I can tell you don't mind being different."

"Serenity..."

"What?"

Lilo didn't know what to say, so she answered, "I have to get ready."

Serenity nodded and continued to watch T.V., Lilo got up and walked to her room, the conversation buzzing through her head.

* * *

Lilo was waiting outside the movie for Stitch. It was warm outside, and she actually found herself in a green skirt with a white shirt. She thought it looked nice, she thought Stitch would like it too, 'Not that I care,' she would think. Though when she saw Stitch walking up to her in the distance, she found herself unconsciously smoothing her skirt. 

Stitch saw her and smiled as he quickened his step, Lilo noticed he was dressed moderately nice as well. Stitch came up to her and smiled, "Wow, you look nice."

Lilo smiled, "Thanks, you too."

Stitch looked up at the movie postings, "So, what do you want to see?"

Lilo shook her head, "Oh, it doesn't matter to me, what looks good to you?"

Stitch studied the board, then he turned to her, "Um, Muck Monster 4: Attack of the Sludge Mummy looks good to me, are you in the mood for that kind of movie?"

Lilo grinned wryly, that was the one she wanted to see, "Yeah, that one does look good. Come on, let's get our tickets."

They approached the ticket taker, and Lilo began to pull up her purse, when Stitch said, "Oh no, let me."

Stitch produced a twenty from his wallet, and paid for the two tickets. Lilo blushed, 'He didn't have to do that...'

They went inside, Stitch got them each a drink. Lilo accepted it gratefully, "Thanks Stitch, you didn't have to..."

Stitch nodded, "I know, but I wanted to..."

Lilo smiled at him, Stitch smiled right back and said, "Come on, let's go get some seats."

Lilo nodded and followed him into the theater.

* * *

The movie started, and Lilo and Stitch sat together near the front. During the movie, as if by a sense of magnetism, their hands began to draw closer and closer to one another. Each seeming to take their own time, nothing seemed to matter. When their hands clasped, it was like the relief of a great tension. They fit well together, like they were made to hold the other. Lilo thought that he had wonderful hands, softened by his fur. Stitch felt her delicate hand in his, and never wanted the moment to end. For such a small gesture, it seemed to have a huge effect. And they watched the rest of the movie, with a calm pleased feeling in the air.

* * *

After the movie ended, Lilo walked out of the movie laughing hard, Stitch was right behind her, sharing in her joy. The movie was good, yet it was extremely cheesy, and neither of them seemed to mind. They walked outside, both mocking the movie. Lilo laughed when Stitch growled and hissed like the mummy in the movie. Though it was so bad, the movie had an excellent effect for the friends. 

They walked to the buggy and hopped in, and drove to a small restaurant on the upside of town. They walked inside, still laughing from the movie. Lilo was truly enjoying herself, the night was going great, almost perfect...

Lilo looked over the small restaurant. She was looking for a seat, she spotted a booth with a great view of the ocean in the distance. She grabbed Stitch and pulled him to where the booth was, and they sat and observed the ocean. Soon a waitress came and took their orders, and then she walked away to prepare their food.

For a second, Lilo and Stitch were quiet, they sat and stared out the window at the marvelous view below them. Lilo looked at Stitch, "I'm having a wonderful time Stitch."

Stitch broke away from the view to answer her, "Yeah, I am too. I'm really glad you decided to go with me tonight."

Lilo smiled, "I would rather be here right now than anywhere else."

Stitch blushed, Lilo could tell when he blushed, he just didn't know she could tell. Then he said, "So, uh, we can do something else, um, sometime again right?"

Lilo giggled, "Sure, that would be fun."

The waitress interrupted their conversation to bring them their food. It was delicious, 'Of course,' Lilo thought, 'for some reason, tonight everything seems to be better.'

They finished their meal, and left a tip on the table for the excellent service. They left and took the long way home, a scenic route that ran down the ocean beach. Lilo had grown up near the ocean, seen it every day, and it never seemed to change how much it fascinated her. They ran along trees, the wind blew upon their brows, yet nothing seemed to affect their path. Through a long distance, Lilo finally reached Angel's house.

Lilo pulled the buggy to a stop, and stared at the house. Angel and Stitch had once dated for awhile. Lilo didn't care to think about that time.

Stitch turned to her, "I'll call you, sweet dreams Lilo."

Lilo was silent, she didn't really want the night to end. She leaned over to Stitch, and gave him a delicate kiss on the cheek. She laughed to herself when Stitch blushed profusely. He grinned stupidly and nearly fell on his way out of the buggy.

Lilo giggled, "Good night Stitch."

Stitch was still grinning, "Good night, Lilo."

Lilo began to pull away, and she turned and waved good-bye to Stitch. She turned down the street and began to head home. As she was on her way home, Serenity's words rang through her head, Serenity's words about her and Stitch, words that she had never really considered.

'He _is _an alien,' she thought, 'but of course, I guess I'm an alien to him. Besides, if we were all alike, where would the fun be in life?'

Lilo smiled to herself as she drove home, 'Maybe I wouldn't mind being more than friends with Stitch...he _is _really great...'

The sun set behind Lilo as she drove home, settling in for a new run, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

Stitch walked into Angel's house, and he felt like he was walking on air. The world seemed lighter, better. He barely heard Angel and 6-2-5's questions as he made his way to his room, he answered them only with, "Oh...it was perfect." 

Stitch made it to his room, and flopped on the bed, still wearing his stupid grin. He seemed to immediately think that the world could no longer hold anything bad, as if all evil were eradicated from the world. So Stitch thought, and then he slept, sweet dreams carrying him to the next day.

* * *

Stitch's dreams were actually memories. He was back in Jumba's lab, Jumba had just installed Stitch's last upgrades. Stitch moved his arms on the test table, they felt stronger than ever. Jumba walked over to a table, and opened a drawer, "Now, 6-2-6, we have but one more thing to add." 

Stitch watched as Jumba pulled a needle from the drawer, it was filled with a golden liquid, that seemed to shine in the darkness of the lab. Jumba walked over to Stitch, and Stitch held up his sleeve, Jumba chuckled, "Sorry 6-2-6, but this one goes in your back."

Stitch looked at Jumba quizzically, "What? Why?"

"Oh, let's just call it a...precaution...so come now, take off your shirt."

Stitch obeyed, and Jumba came around him, and placed his finger right between Stitch's shoulder blades, marking the spot. Then Jumba inserted the needle, and Stitch winced, he had never liked needles. It was right between Stitch's shoulder blades, he could feel the golden liquid enter his system, become one with him. It felt marvelous, then it was over. Jumba rubbed the spot and patted Stitch on the back.

"There now, was that so bad?"

Stitch hopped up, "Nah, I'll see ya later Jumba, thanks for all the upgrades, though I am kinda glad it's all over." Stitch could still recall some painful operations under Jumba's eye.

Jumba nodded and curtly dismissed him with, "Yes, now I have some work to do."

Stitch nodded and ran up the stairs. Proud of what he now looked like.

* * *

Stitch dreamed on, peacefully through the night. 


	13. Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations.

Sparky sat at the dinner table, finishing off his dinner. Clip watched him carefully, she had noticed how funny he had been acting lately, and she was worried. He looked haggard from lack of sleep, she would wake and find him already up, staring out the window. Clip had been keeping a close eye on her husband. What was even stranger was that Sparky would never go out at night, and whenever Clip went out after the sun had set, Sparky always insisted on going with her, and he never left her side.

Sparky slurped up the last of the sauce, and grinned at his wife, "Wow Clip! That was amazing!"

Clip smiled at him, "Thanks dear, there's more if you..."

Sparky patted his stomach, "Oh no, I'm full, come on, let's watch some TV."

Sparky got up and put his and Clip's plates in the sink. Then he walked over to Clip and picked her up, she laughed, "Sparky! What are you-."

"I will not have you walking to the TV in your condition. Your too sweet to have blisters on your delicate feet."

Clip smiled at him, "Well, I won't argue to not walking, just don't strain yourself."

Sparky grinned wryly, "Mwah? Haha, baby, Stitch can't lift more than me! Though he doesn't know it yet."

Clip grinned at her liar of a husband, "My hero."

Sparky carried her into their living room, where he sat her down beside him, and then joined his wife on the couch to watch their favorite shows. They sat there a little while, holding each other in their arms. Yet after awhile, Sparky's head began to droop, the nights without sleep began to take their toll. Clip nudged him, and he awoke, all smiles.

"I'm sorry Clip, little drowsy I guess."

"Sparky, why haven't you been sleeping?"

Sparky's smile disappeared, he hadn't wanted her to notice. 'I can't tell her, I just can't...I will not have Clip hunted by that...thing...'

Sparky smiled at her, "Oh, I've just been getting up earlier this week. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Clip stood and pointed for the bedroom, "Come on, your going to bed. And tonight I'm making sure that you are sleeping."

Sparky shook his head, though his eyelids were drooping, he was not about to go to bed, "Clip...I'm fine...don't you worry."

Clip shook her head, "Your not fine, you look horrible, please Sparky?"

Clip kneeled in front of her husband, and looked at him with wide beautiful eyes, "For me?"

Sparky was lost in those deep blue eyes, his biggest weakness was those eyes, "Errr, okay Clip...for you..."

Clip hugged him close, "I love you Sparky!"

Sparky hugger her back, "I love you too Clip, more than anything...I love you."

They walked to the bedroom, and crawled into bed. Clip snuggled close to Sparky and was fast asleep. Sparky fought off the slumber, he had to keep a constant vigil. Then Sparky began to think about it, 'Wait, what can he do? I'm here, with Clip, and he hasn't disturbed me in awhile...it should be alright...'

Sparky smiled, and said softly, "Yeah, I don't have anything to worry about, and I do need some sleep."

Sparky closed his eyes and slept, and the dreams followed..

* * *

Sparky was standing in a wonderful field, flower were in bloom, colors were vibrant everywhere. He looked around, felt the wind on his face, and breathed deep, truly this was the best dream he had ever had. 

Sparky heard a voice, he turned to see Clip standing beside him. He laughed and held her in his arms, and they tumbled through the grass laughing without a care in the world. Sparky and Clip lay there together watching the clouds go by.

Sparky smiled, and closed his eyes to preserve the image. Yet when Sparky opened his eyes, the sky was overclouded with black clouds. Lightning streaked through them, thunder crackled in the distance. Sparky sat up, and turned to find Clip gone. He was scared, 'Where's Clip? And just what's happening?'

The once serene field now was desolated. The green grass had turned a horrid black, and the flowers were replaced with ugly twisting thorns. Sparky stared at the scene in horror, "What? What has happened?"

"Oh Sparky, does your naivety know no ends?"

Sparky winced at the voice, the voice of nightmares, the voice of pain and suffering, and he turned to face the cloaked figure once more.

The man sat on the hillside, his cloaked head turned around looking at the scene. Sparky could hear the figure chuckle, a sound as horrid as fingernails scraping the chalk board.

"Oh my," the figure began, "this is the most beautiful site I've ever seen, don't you agree?"

Sparky stood, "How are you here! How are you in my dream!"

The figure looked at Sparky, "My boy, you should have realized something was wrong as soon as you yourself understood this to be a dream."

Sparky flinched, he knew the figure was right.

The cloaked man continued, "Just how stupid are you my boy? Do you think my power is limited to the physical realm? FOOL! How dare you underestimate me! You, little worm, I could destroy you, understand? DESTROY YOU!"

Sparky began to draw in his power, but the cloaked man waved his hand aside, "Now now Sparky, there is no need for violence. After all, I did not come here to fight you."

Sparky stared at him, "Then why are you here? Why not leave me alone?"

The figure chuckled, "Hmhm, I'm here to punish you Sparky. You've been a bad experiment, a naughty little monster, and since you're in the realm of dreams, it's easier than ever..."

Sparky flinched, he drew up his hand, lightning filled his hand, "You'll do no such-."

The figure threw up his hand, and darkness washed over the hillside and over Sparky. Sparky struggled, afraid in the darkness. The more he struggled, the more the darkness tightened it's grip, it felt like quicksand. Soon the darkness overpowered him, and Sparky was washed away to face his first nightmare...his first 'punishment'...

* * *

Sparky stared in front of him, he was on a barren planet. He recognized it as Toulo, one of the war ravaged planets the Dark Hand inhabited. Sparky heard thunder, yet he looked up to find the sky clear. He looked behind him, and saw the army of the Republic charging across the battlefield. Sparky was in awe of their brilliant white outfits, their courage, their candor... 

Sparky heard a similar sound from the other direction, and he turned to see the army of the Dark Hand rushing to meet the Republic. He scowled at them, they wore black armor, with their trademark bleeding hand on their dark helmets. He tried to fill his hand with lightning, yet he could gather no current, he stared at his hands in awe, this was the first time he had never been able channel. Fear gripped him, he stood there in the middle of the battle field, the two armies rushing each other, and he stood there, without any weapon to defend himself.

Sparky leapt behind a rocky overlook, and witnessed the battle to end all. The two armies clashed, bullets and artillery flew overhead. The two armies fought bravely, when two warriors ran out of ammunition, they fought with hands and teeth, swords and spears, or anything they could find. Every kind of species imaginable was fighting on the battle field, each bravely battling for their side, each bleeding for a cause unknown to most soldiers.

Sparky saw an experiment, on closer investigation, Sparky saw it was Stitch. Stitch was surrounded by Dark Hand soldiers, fighting them off bravely with his officer's beam sword. Sparky watched in amazement as Stitch seemed to dance with the enemy soldiers, killing them for the Republic, protecting Earth...the ultimate embodiment of the hero...

Then Sparky saw a soldier appear behind Stitch, the soldier's sword was raised. Sparky tried to call out to his best friend, to warn him, yet nothing came from Sparky's lips, no sound, only air escaping. Sparky watched as his best friend was ran through, and Stitch fell to the ground, dying on the battle field. It pained Sparky as he heard his friends dying words, "Lilo, to see you once more..."

Sparky felt tears well up in his eyes, he wept openly on the field of battle. A Dark Hand grunt noticed him in the rocks, it was the same one that had killed Stitch, just a nameless soldier who had no remorse to how many lives he took. The soldier walked to where Sparky hid, and raised his sword. Sparky watched through tear stained eyes as the sword fell...

* * *

Another punch rocked Sparky's face. He fell and hit the concrete. He looked around, he was on main street in Kokau Town. Sparky looked to face his attacker, and was shocked to see the red sashes of those against alien settlement on Earth. An icy fear gripped his stomach, he had heard terrible stories about these people, these monsters... 

The leader of the gang stepped up, and picked Sparky up by his shirt collar, and spat into Sparky's face, "You freak..."

He sent another punch rocketing into Sparky's gut. The air rushed from Sparky as he fell to his knees. The leader, a squat bull of a man, turned and said, "Bring it hear..."

Sparky watched in horror as they brought forth a brand, searing hot with the mark of the devil on the tip. The leader grabbed Sparky, and held him down. Sparky began to scream, "HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!"

The gang tore open his shirt, and pressed the hot iron on Sparky's exposed chest. Sparky screamed with the pain, it burned, set his fur on fire. As the brand tore into Sparky's flesh, he blacked out...

* * *

Sparky ran beside Clip in the hospital. She was in labor, and due to complications, she was to be moved to intensive care. Sparky gripped her hand as they ran, terror filled his heart, he didn't know how to feel, he was so scared... 

The doctors told him to wait outside, and they raced inside, to help Clip in any way they could. Sparky was so scared, he had been nervous since Clip told him that she was having the baby, but now this...what would he do if?...no...that won't happen...

The minutes turned to hours as he waited, each one weighing into his own fears. He sat down, listening to the clock, hearing every second as it beat by, it seemed to synchronize with his heart. He watched the door, almost afraid for the door to open, to tell him the news he dreaded...

After three hours of antagonizing waiting, the door opened. A single doctor walked towards Sparky, Sparky stood, anxious to hear news. Yet when the doctor looked at Sparky, Sparky saw the look on the doctors face, and immediately understood.

The words of the doctor mainly eluded Sparky, "Complications...tried everything...stillborn...she died of complications...I'm so sorry..."

Sparky fell to his knees, "NO! No that can't be! NO!"

He wept on the floor, cried openly. The doctor walked away, Sparky barely saw him leave. The hospital began to blur, and Sparky passed out...

* * *

Sparky was surrounded by the darkness, it swirled around him, threatening to engulf him. The memories of the dreams came back to him, his eyes blurred with tears. Sparky looked to see the cloaked man facing him, staring at him in a sort of pleased fashion. 

Sparky's rage boiled, "You...what have I done to you?"

The figure was quiet, Sparky continued, enraged, "WHAT! ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE! I SAW MY BEST FRIEND DIE! I WAS HUMILIATED IN THE STREETS! GOD! I WASN'T THERE...I didn't say goodbye to my wife...my child..."

Sparky sunk down on his knees, tears ran down his face. The figure began to move forward. Sparky didn't notice him, yet he did hear...another voice...

"Sparky! Sparky rise! Face him! Do not submit!"

Sparky recognized the melodious voice, it still spoke, "You must rise Sparky! Hold him off! I will free you from this prison!"

Energy fueled Sparky. He rose, he knew he had to get out, he had to see Clip again. He had to be there for his child's birth...he had to be...

The figure spoke, "Did you enjoy yourself Sparky? Did you see? Haha, such pain you felt, it was...exhilarating..."

Sparky wasted no words, he had none left. He filled his hands with lightning, so much it felt it would overwhelm him. He stared at his opponent, studying his moves, getting ready...

The figure stopped just before him, "Do you wish to fight me, once more?"

Sparky lashed out with lightning, it whipped across the figure, slicing his cloak open. Sparky watched to see what the figure hid, yet his cloak merely re-materialized before Sparky could see, and with that, the battle began.

The figure pulled the darkness in, and sent a wave of lances towards Sparky. Sparky dodged them, and unleashed his stored up energy into a wave of electricity at the figure. The figure held up his arms in a guard position, and blocked the wave almost effortlessly. Sparky was taken aback, 'That was almost all of my power...'

The figure dive-bombed Sparky, and they fought hand to hand. The figure was fast, and it was difficult to fight within the void where there seemed to be no ground. Sparky received many blows, yet continued to block and retaliate. The figure reached out a clawed hand and raked it against Sparky's chest.

Sparky recoiled, he could feel the warm blood on his fur. He only thought for a second before continuing the attack, feigning a blow to the figure's head to kick him squarely in the gut. The figure doubled over, and Sparky sent the electricity to his hands, and gave the doubled over man a deadly uppercut.

Yet the figure flipped in the air, and came about to Sparky, kicking Sparky in the head. Sparky fell, hanging in the darkness, he knew he had lost. Sparky felt the coppery taste in his mouth, and he looked up to see the darkness gathering around the figure. Sparky watched in horror as the darkness gathered around Sparky's feet, and begin to wind up his body. The figure watched, never saying a word.

All of a sudden, a blinding light entered the void. It was pure white, Sparky had to cover his eyes, yet he saw a silhouette attack the figure, punching the cloaked man hard in the face. Sparky watched as the cloaked man fell into the void, shouting curses as he disappeared. Sparky looked to the silhouette, to see his savior, yet all was gone, then Sparky...

* * *

...awoke in his bed. He sat up, wet with sweat and breathing heavily. He remembered his last dream, and turned to where he hoped Clip lay. She lay beside him, slumbering peacefully, snoring gently beside him. Sparky sighed, 'What a relief...' 

Still the dream haunted him, and he turned and put his arms around Clip, holding her close through the night...protecting her, from whatever may come...his Clip, his angel...


	14. Beating Hearts

Beating Hearts.

Stitch sat at the diner. He was waiting for Lilo. He thought back to the weeks, they had been seeing each other for some time now. Stitch sighed, 'Still though, no talk of taking our relation up a step...maybe she doesn't want to...'

Stitch sat pondering the point for a moment, when Lilo walked into the diner. Stitch noticed her and felt his heart leap and bound, 'Of course, I can always hope...'

Lilo noticed him and walked over and sat down, "Hey there Stitch!"

Stitch smiled, she was dressed nice, with a white shirt and blue jeans, 'Heck, anything looks good on her...' he thought.

"Hey Lilo, what're you doing?"

"Well silly, you called me to eat dinner, and it sounded great, so that's what I'm doing," she giggled, "so what're we eating?"

Stitch grinned, "This place has about anything, name it, and they'll deep fry it and stuff it full of cheese, sometimes they use road kill..."

Lilo's smile disappeared, and Stitch laughed, "Lilo, I'm just kidding."

Lilo grinned evilly at him, "I'll get you back for that one."

Stitch continued to smile, "Yeah, I'm sure..."

The waitress came to take their order. They talked and joked around some more before their meal arrived. They ate, and talked some more.

"So," Stitch said between bites, "how's Serenity?"

Lilo looked away from her plate at Stitch, "Oh she's fine, nutty as usual..."

"Yeah, she seemed a little jumpy when I met her..."

"Oh, have I ever told you how I met Serenity?"

Stitch shook his head, "Nope, how did you guys meet?"

Lilo told him the story about when she and Gloria had found Mertle's old house, about the destruction inside, and about how they found Serenity in the back room. Stitch listened, interest open on his face. Lilo finished and looked at Stitch.

Stitch rolled the story through his head, then said, "Hm, weird, what do you think happened in that house?"

Lilo shrugged, "I don't know...I wish I did though."

They sat there awhile in silence. Lilo checked her watch, "Oh, we'd better go, the movie should be starting soon."

They got up and left, getting in Lilo's buggy and driving to the movie theater. When they got to the theater, Lilo went ahead and got the tickets. Stitch took a look at the bulletin board of local events, one of them sparked his eye...

It read, 'Summer's Festival! Dance on the beach in the moonlight with your special someone! Welcome the spirit of Summer with the love of two people!'

Stitch mulled it over, 'Would she go with me?'

Lilo came behind him, "What are you looking at Stitch?"

Stitch jumped, she had surprised him. He turned smiling and saw her eyeing the bulletin, he blushed, "Just some...silly dance, you know?"

Lilo smiled, she spoke quietly, "Yeah...silly dance..."

Stitch tried to think of something to say, but Lilo beat him to it, "Come on Stitch, the movie's starting."

Lilo turned and walked to the movie, Stitch jogged to catch up with her, thinking, 'Did I say something wrong?'

They found a seat and sat down for the movie. Though Stitch had been looking forward to this movie, he barely watched it, his thoughts ran constantly, 'Oh no, did I make her mad? Is she sad? Crap, what if she wants to go with me? I mean I wouldn't mind, it'd be great! Just...'

Lilo moved closer to him, and snuggled in under his arm. Stitch felt warmer with her touch, happier when she was around. He looked at her, 'God she is so beautiful, she's just so wonderful,' he thought, 'I'll ask her...'

Stitch moved his arm around Lilo's shoulders, and they watched the rest of the movie, lost in the trance each had over the other.

* * *

The movie ended, and Stitch walked with Lilo out of the movie theater. The night was beautiful, the air whistled through the trees, creating a melody of the night. The stars twinkled in the sky above, illuminating dreams and beating hearts. 

Stitch looked around the night, it was so perfect. He looked at Lilo, and thought, 'It can't get any better. I don't know what could spoil this evening...'

A hand gripped Stitch's shoulder, he whirled around to find Sparky standing behind him. Stitch was shocked at Sparky's appearance, Sparky looked haggard and thin. His clothes seemed dirty, and he looked like he had seen the Devil himself.

Lilo turned and saw Sparky, "Sparky? What's happened to you?"

Sparky looked at them both, then looked to Stitch, "Stitch, can I talk to you? In private?"

Stitch nodded and turned to Lilo, "Um, go get the buggy, I'll only be a second."

Lilo nodded and left. Stitch turned to talk to Sparky, "So Sparky, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sparky shuddered, "I don't know what I've seen lately Stitch. I've seen things, in my dreams, that you couldn't begin to imagine..."

Stitch stared at Sparky, "Sparky, what are you talking about?"

Sparky looked at Stitch, his eyes were bloodshot, "He walks where no man dare to tread. He appears from your darkest nightmares, carries your darkest fears on his shoulders. He knows no fear, he has none, everything I've tried to stop him failed. I've faced him thrice now, and I'm growing weaker...and these last weeks, he's shown me nightmares, horrid things that man cannot comprehend, yet I've never seen his face..."

Stitch all of a sudden felt cold, like cold water had rushed over him. He was reminded of Houdini, and he realized he was in the exact same place Houdini had confronted him. Stitch reached to pat Sparky's shoulder, but Sparky moved away, "Don't touch me Stitch, I think he's watching right now, don't get involved..."

"Sparky, have you talked to Clip about this?"

Sparky seemed enraged, "NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'LL KILL HER! FOR GOD'S SAKE STITCH! HE'LL KILL ALL OF US! THERE'S NO STOPPING HIM! No stopping him...none...none at all...we're all going to die..."

Sparky began to laugh maniacally, Stitch began to back away. Sparky advanced on him, "Haha, but Stitch, I've had a helper to hold him off, I've seen her, she's so beautiful! Her voice, her moves, everything she does is perfect..."

Lilo pulled up in the buggy, Stitch moved away from Sparky, who yelled after Stitch, "HEED MY WARNING! HEED IT! KEEP HER SAFE STITCH! KEEP HER SAFE FROM HIM! DON'T YOU LET HIM TAKE LILO!"

Sparky turned and ran down the street, as if Hell's demons followed at his feet. Stitch watched him run, and said to Lilo, "Let's go, now..."

Lilo nodded and drove away.

* * *

The buggy pulled up to Angel's house. Stitch slowly got out, it had been a crazy evening. He turned to Lilo, who looked at him with those big beautiful eyes, Stitch thought she seemed to want something... 

"I'll see you later...Lilo."

Lilo sighed and said, "Okay Stitch, see ya."

Stitch turned and began to walk towards the door, Lilo remained parked, watching him go. Stitch's thoughts buzzed, 'Ask her you idiot! No, she wouldn't want to go... How do you know? You didn't ask her!'

"Stitch, you should ask Lilo to the dance."

Stitch heard the melodious voice, it sounded so...wonderful. He heard the buggy fire up behind him, and he turned and yelled, "Wait!"

Stitch rushed to Lilo, "Lilo, um, you know that dance thing in the movie theater?"

Lilo seemed to brighten, "Uh huh!"

Stitch gulped, gathering his courage, "Well uh, would you go with me? You know, unless-."

Lilo grabbed him and held him close, Stitch had to bend down because she was in the driver's seat. Lilo's voice sounded shaky, "Stitch, I'd love to."

Lilo turned him loose, and he smiled stupidly, "Great! Um you know, yeah, that's...great!" Stitch said.

Lilo smiled, "I'll see you this weekend at the dance, Stitch."

Stitch blushed furiously, "Heh, yeah! Um, see you there!"

Lilo put the buggy into gear and drove away, waving as she turned off the street. Stitch walked clumsily up to the house, turning to watch her go, 'She said yes, oh my God, she said yes...'

Stitch remembered the beautiful voice. Yet he paid it no heed, he was to excited to think anything else of any importance, even Sparky was forgotten.

Stitch turned and walked inside, Angel and 6-2-5 had already gone to bed. He looked at the clock, and was surprised to see it was past ten. He walked to his room, thinking of everything, how great everything was going.

Then Stitch recalled a time when he had discovered something horrible, something that would shape his future in more ways than he knew...

* * *

Stitch left the general store, his hands full with groceries. He turned and began walking towards the street. It was afternoon, the sun beat down on him, it was a beautiful day. 

He rounded a corner, and down the street he saw Ricky. Ricky was holding Lilo in the middle of the street, and they seemed to be having a good time.

Stitch was about to turn and walk away, when he noticed that something was out of place. The girl Ricky was with, was not Lilo. She had short brown hair, but she was of lighter complexion. Stitch stared at the two, trying to convince himself that everything was normal. Then Stitch watched in horror as Ricky bent down, and passionately kissed the girl.

Stitch dropped the groceries, he didn't even seem to notice, his mind whirled, he felt lost, scared, confused, and most of all angry. His thoughts buzzed, 'What is he doing? Wh-why? Does Lilo know? Of course she doesn't! God, why? Why hurt Lilo like this? That bastard...he won't get away with this...but, should I tell Lilo? What will she say?'

Stitch gathered up the groceries, he didn't know what to do. To tell Lilo would be to hurt her, yet to not tell her...would that be better? Would that be worse?

Stitch turned and hurried home, unsure of what he would do, unsure if whatever he did would be the right thing to do...

* * *

Stitch mulled over his memories for awhile longer, when he got to the next one he shut it away. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to recall that moment, that time, 'No,' he thought, 'not tonight." 

Stitch got up and changed, and fell into bed, where he dreamed peacefully through the night.


	15. Through Red Eyes

Through Red Eyes.

He awoke. He looked around His chamber, the flickering light the only source of light for Him. He sat up, cold in the room, steel walls surrounded Him. He sat up in His cot, looked to His food dish at the rotten meal awaiting Him. He didn't know what to expect from today, but He figured it would be fun...

They banged on the door, a gruff voice shouting, "Come! It's time for your workout!"

He stood, and walked towards the door, looking through the peephole at the mammoth that awaited Him, the ugly man outside the door grinned, "Don't you try anything funny, you'll regret it..."

He knew He would regret it, yet He grinned at the guard anyway, "What's the matter Paul? Your wife and you having problems again?"

Paul rapped his guard stick on the door, "Don't you probe around in my mind you freak."

He smiled, He knew how to get Paul's ire aroused. The steel door slid open, and He stepped outside, where nine armed guards awaited Him. Two stepped forward and promptly snapped the hand bracers on Him. He scoffed, they were just outside his power.

The guards prodded Him forward and He walked through the halls, His only clothing the orange clothes that had His serial number sewed on every part. As He walked by the other holding rooms, He could hear tormented screams coming from within. He scoffed, 'Cowards, take the pain, embrace it, soon it will be all you have left...'

He glanced at a door on his right, where she slept. He watched the door go by, sad to see it pass. Yet He continued on, the guards taking delight to hurry His steps and prod Him with their electrocuted rods.

They reached the massive elevator. It was the only exit from the holding tanks, the only way out of this Hell. They pushed Him in, and they surrounded Him, making sure He didn't try to focus His power on the way to the upper levels.

They didn't move on the way up, He watched the guards, reading them, they were scared. Fragments of light and shadow hit His face on the way up, He grinned with the shadow, the darkness, His old friend...

He opened himself to the darkness, let it flow within Him. It filled Him, fueled Him. One of the guards noticed and raptly cuffed Him on the back of the head, "There'll be none of that, or you won't see daylight again..."

He smiled, daylight, His old enemy. It would not pain Him to be rid of that cursed nuisance once and for all. He watched as occasional filters of the light came through the cracks as the elevator continually ascended. 'Oh, how I loathe that light...'

The elevator stopped, the large doors opened. He looked at the number reading on the screen above, it was the twenty-third floor. He knew this floor well, he knew all the floors of the facility well, yet this one was one of the only ones he enjoyed to visit.

The doors slid open, and a long dimly lit hallway stretched before Him. He felt excited, He knew what he was about to do, and He simply couldn't wait.

They marched Him down the hallway, passing door after door until they came to the end. It opened, and a large computer room was before Him. In the room were monitors of many kinds, and windows opening to the arena below. The guards pushed Him in.

Inside were three scientists, He recognized two of them, one was Jornhald Balster. He felt angry looking at Jornhald, His tormentor. The other that He recognized was Daimon Gerhand, a Tourian. Tourians were small, with large ears and rabbit like appearances. Jornhald, was a Daniar, a reptilian race that valued knowledge for power, oh how He hated Jornhald.

He now looked at the other figure. The other scientist was rather fat, and had four eyes. He knew the scientist, it was the fabled Jumba Jookiba, the man behind all the experiments that had been turned loose, everyone in the facility knew Jumba.

He smiled at Jumba, Jumba did not return the gesture. Instead Jumba turned to Jornhald, "So, what is being so special about this one?"

Jornhald motioned to the guards, "Put him on the elevator, let's show Jumba what we've been working on."

The guards pushed Him to the small elevator in the room, and removed his braces. They strapped Him into the small chair on the elevator. He got one look at Jumba before He descended, and thought, 'Oh, how I would love to see you bleed.'

The elevator descended, next came His favorite part.

He looked up at the room, and saw the three scientist conferring. Jumba seemed interested as he talked with Jornhald, Daimon seemed irritated, his rabbit like ears twitching nervously. His ultra-high frequency ears caught their conversation.

"Yes...his power is abnormally high," this voice from Jornhald.

"Hmph, I doubt he would last long against 6-2-6," this voice from Jumba.

"Why do you two do this? Why interfere with what nature has already provided?" this came from Daimon.

"Daimon, do not be a weak minded fool," Jornhald said bitterly.

"But this is too much, we do not even know if the Dark Hand mean to begin a war..."

"Daimon, come, show is about to start," Jumba said anxiously.

The elevator came to a stop, and the metallic ties on the seat were removed. He stood, and stretched, ready for His activity, ready for His fun...

Three panels opened in the chamber, and three others much like Him stepped forward. Though they looked nothing like Him, they were still His brothers, yet that would not stop Him from killing them if He wished. He didn't know their names, nor did He care to find out, He marked them with numbers, one...two and three...

A buzzer sounded, and the three charged Him. Number One reached Him first, and sent a punch to his head. He gripped One's outstretch hand, and twisted it in an obscure fashion, One screamed in pain. He saw Two advancing, and He gripped One and slung him around, and slammed the two together. Three was waiting, and once he saw that the others were finished, he moved in.

He knew that Three would be a harder battle, yet He was not worried. Three charged and they engaged, He didn't bother using His power, He didn't need to.

Three brought in a flurry of punches, but He wasn't afraid. He dodged all of Three's blows expertly, and brought a crushing blow to Three's ribs, breaking them. Three doubled over in pain, and He brought up Three's head, to kill him...

"That's enough! Drop him!"

He looked at Jornhald, 'Always spoiling my fun.'

He dropped Three and walked towards the elevator, and waited in the seat to be pulled up. The metal bracers locked Him in, and He rode to the top. The three scientist were still there, and when He reached the top, the armed guards grabbed Him and hustled Him for the door. He looked back and was satisfied to see terror in Daimon's eyes.

As they went down the hall, He could still hear the scientist conferring.

"Jornhald, what have you done?"

"Hm, like it Daimon? He will be able to crush armies with a swipe of his hand."

"Jornhald," this voice was Jumba, "can you control him?"

"Hmhm, my dear Jumba, there's no need to worry. We have everything under control."

He laughed as he walked down the hall, 'Jornhald, you? Control ME? HA!'

They reached His cell. The guards pushed Him inside, "Now, you go night-night, okay?"

He smiled in the dark, 'Yes, soon, everyone here will go...night-night...'

* * *

The figure awoke. He stood in His room and looked around. He was not in the facility, that was behind Him.

He looked out His window, "It's time...Sparky."

He walked to where His black cloak hung. 'For now, I will prefer to keep my identity secret.'

The darkness swirled around Him. He thought back to those days of torment. The tests, the fear, the power...

The darkness covered him and sent him to his hunt...towards his prey...


	16. Dance of Memories

Dance of Memories.

Stitch stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux, he had rented it for the dance. It looked great, a dark blue with a white shirt and blue bow tie. Yet he was worried, the tux looked great, but he still felt sick, he still was worried.

6-2-5 walked in, wearing a white tux. He stepped in front of the mirror beside Stitch. He hooked his arm around Stitch's neck, putting him in a choke hold, "Pah! Has the mighty Lilo subdued the un-subduable? Has mighty Stitch fallen for an Earth girl?"

Stitch wiggled out of 6-2-5's grip, and smiled, "Come on, you know I'm just...nervous."

6-2-5 thumped Stitch on the back, "Never gonna know whether or not the waters great unless you jump in, right? Now come on, Angel's waiting."

The two walked into the living room where Angel was waiting. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. They both stared at her, she was beautiful.

She motioned for the door, "Well? What are you waiting for? The cab's here!"

Angel and 6-2-5 walked out, Stitch followed behind, the icy feeling still held his gut.

* * *

Lilo stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely red dress, she had rented it for the dance. It looked divine, a white rose stuck from the breast. She felt worried though, the dress looked wonderful, but she felt nauseous, something still worried her. 

Gloria walked in, and looked Lilo over. Gloria wore a dark green dress, she was going with someone she had met in town, "Come on! That Keoni guy isn't going to wait forever!"

Lilo looked at her friend and smiled, "Do...do you think he'll like it?"

Gloria looked at Lilo, and chuckled, "I don't think he'll care what you wear, I think he'll love the fact your going with him."

Lilo nodded, and turned back to the mirror. She still felt nervous...

"Come on you two!" Nani called from the lower level, "Let's go or we'll be late!"

Gloria patted Lilo on the back, "Come on, let's go."

Gloria turned and headed out the room and down the stairs. Lilo glanced once more in the mirror, she still felt nervous. 'But then again,' she thought, 'I'll bet he's just as nervous.'

Lilo turned and walked down the stairs, to destiny...to Stitch...

* * *

The music enveloped him. It was a fast tune, very upbeat and lively. Others danced in front of him, but Stitch sat by the beach, watching the waves come in and out. The dance was raised on a platform, tables were set up around the edges, Stitch sat in one now. He watched the waves, waiting for Lilo. He observed the platform once again, everyone else was dancing a storm in the middle, the DJ firing a plethora of music. Stitch watched the waves once again, thinking, 'Oh God, what if she doesn't come?' 

"Stitch?"

Stitch turned to see Lilo. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress. His heart skipped a beat, she looked absolutely radiant. She looked at him and smiled, his favorite sight in the world was to see her smile. She sat down beside him, he still stared at her, she noticed, and asked, "Do you like my dress?"

Stitch nodded, "Yeah...it looks wonderful on you..."

Lilo smiled and blushed, "Thanks, you look handsome tonight."

Stitch blushed as well, "Thanks."

The DJ began to play an upbeat pop song. Lilo looked at Stitch, "Come on! Let's show em' how to dance!"

Lilo got up and grabbed Stitch's hand and dragged a stuttering Stitch to the dance floor. They got to the center, and Lilo started dancing. Stitch began to 'attempt' dancing, but he looked stiff. Lilo noticed, "Stitch, just let loose! What are you? Nervous?"

Stitch gulped, then he looked at Lilo. He felt better looking at her, he felt more confident. He started dancing, letting the rhythm of the beat carry him away. They danced in the middle of the floor, laughing with their good time, truly having a good time.

The dance continued, many more upbeat songs were played. Another song started up, and Lilo led Stitch from the floor. He was having fun, yet she was exhausted. They got to the condiment stand and Stitch poured them each a glass of punch. They stood watching the others for a moment. Lilo stepped closer to Stitch, "Isn't this fun?"

Stitch took a gulp of punch and nodded, "Yeah, this is great."

Stitch looked out on the floor to see Serenity and Komalla dancing together. They laughed and giggled. Serenity was dressed in a little pink, frilly dress. Komalla was dressed in a small suit. They seemed to be having a marvelous time.

Lilo saw them and smiled, "Those two are inseparable."

Stitch laughed, "Kinda reminds me of us..."

Lilo nodded, "Yeah, kinda..."

Stitch let his eyes wander and saw Gloria and Keoni dancing, he laughed, "Well look who Gloria bagged!"

Lilo chuckled, "Yeah, poor Keoni doesn't know what he's gotten into..."

They watched the upbeat dance finish. Stitch watched as the lights dimmed, a part of him knew what would come next. A slow song began to play. Everyone paired up, lovers with lovers, couples danced together, dancing together under the evening moon.

Lilo put down her cup. Stitch looked at her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, and smiled in his eyes, "Dance with me Stitch..."

Stitch looked at her, his heart leapt, "Y-yeah, s-sure, o-okay..." he stuttered.

Lilo led him to the middle of the floor. She turned and looked at him and brought him close to her. Stitch felt a lump grow in his throat. Lilo took his arms, and put one on her shoulder, and the other around her back. Then she got close to Stitch, and all of his worries were washed away, taken from him, evaporated into thin air...forever...

They were taken away, rushed away from the real world. They danced as if they were in a dream, everything was perfect. She danced close to him, he looked into those brown eyes to see them watching him, knowing him. They danced, slow and wonderfully on the beach. Everyone around them seemed to disappear, they only saw each other, no one else seemed to matter, the only person that mattered was locked in their arms. The song played out their feelings, rhapsodized them, they listened yet did not hear the song, the only sound heard was the thumping of two hearts, beating on with the rhythm of love...

The song was coming to an end. Lilo stared into his eyes, and Stitch into hers. They leaned close, their lips brushing against one another. And they kissed. A beautiful moment that lingered in the air, nothing seemed more right. It didn't matter what species they were, everything else was forgotten in the rush of the moment. The song ended with the kiss, and they stared into one another's eyes. Reaching out to one another, feeling their hearts beat on, the rhythm of love playing through their beating hearts. Emotions never even uttered, were now shown, emotions thought wrong, were proved to be all too right...

Lilo fell into Stitch's arms, and they embraced.

* * *

They sat swinging in the hammock overlooking the ocean. Lilo hugged Stitch close. Stitch held her close as well. They sat looking out to sea. 

The dance had ended well, everyone seemed to go home happy. Lilo and Stitch had walked to the hammock overlooking the Pelekai house. The waves crashed against the rocks below.

Stitch smiled, "Thanks for dancing with me..."

Lilo smiled back, "It was my pleasure..."

Stitch watched the ocean, it was so serene, so happy. The ocean represented how he felt that night.

"Stitch?"

"Yes?"

"Please, please don't ever leave me again..."

Stitch sat there a moment, the memories rushed back to him, memories of something that tore apart their friendship, and turned their world upside down...

* * *

Stitch walked slowly up the stairs to the house, 'What am I going to do? How will I tell her this?' 

He walked up the stairs, fear gripped him. One of the only times, no, the only time he felt fear, was around Lilo...he was always afraid he would say the wrong thing around her. This time, no choice he took, seemed to be the right one.

He walked inside, to face what may come, prepared for the worst, hoping for something else.

* * *

Lilo watched the ocean come and go, and she remembered too, a mistake she made long ago...

* * *

Lilo sat in the living room alone. Watching TV. Stitch came in, she looked up at him, he looked worried. "Stitch? What's wrong?" 

Stitch came over to her, he seemed afraid, "Um, Lilo, I need to talk to you about something..."

"What is it Stitch?"

Stitch took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something horrible. "Lilo, it's about Ricky..."

Lilo sighed, "I don't want to hear it Stitch."

Stitch looked at her, "Please..."

Lilo shook her head, "You've had nothing good to say about him Stitch! You've never even given him a chance! So what is it? Huh? What do you need to tell me?"

Stitch seemed scared, for such a mighty experiment, he seemed terrified, "Lilo, I...saw Ricky, with...another girl..."

Lilo's anger boiled, "What? How could you Stitch?"

Stitch looked at her quizzically, "Lilo, wha-."

"Oh come on! How can I believe that! You haven't said a single good thing about him, why should I believe you now!" she was on the verge of shouting.

Stitch stared at the ground, "Lilo...it's the truth, why would I lie to you?"

Lilo glared at him, "I don't know! I've noticed you Stitch, glaring at Ricky like you do! It's obvious to see your jealous!"

Stitch shook his head, "No, just..."

Lilo stood, "I can spend time with you too Stitch! I'm just not going to limit my time to only you! I have a new life! You should get one too!"

Stitch stood, and Lilo was surprised, he was crying, "Do you think that's what's bothering me? Do you?"

Lilo stared at him, they were both angry, Stitch continued, "I swear to you, I thought you of all people would believe me, but no...you chose him! Fine! Find out for yourself! You think I don't have a life...FINE! I'll find one, even if I have to get one off of this damned rock!"

Lilo shouted, "Fine! Leave! See if anyone misses you!"

Stitch turned and walked to the door, he turned, "Find out for yourself, you think you know Ricky? Think you know love? You haven't seen love's face, or you have, you just can't recognize it..."

Stitch walked out the door, slamming it as he left. Lilo stood there a moment longer, knowing she was wrong, 'God...I shouldn't have...but he shouldn't have...'

Had she known what would happen, Lilo would have followed him, said something. Yet he left through that door, not to return for a year...

* * *

They swung in the hammock. Stitch remembered signing up for the war a couple of days after the incident. Lilo remembered, she had walked into town later that day, to see Ricky and another woman sitting together in a café. Lilo remembered watching in horror as they kissed, and remembered running home, and crying the night away...she hadn't had the courage to go after Stitch, and in a week, he was gone. Lilo left later, bound for college in California. 

Yet now they swung, peaceful again. They had returned to one another, found their place. Stitch looked down at Lilo, her eyes heavy with sleep. He shook her gently, "Come on, let's get you home."

They stood and descended down the hill. They reached the Pelekai house, and Stitch walked Lilo to the door, where they held each other again.

"Hm, I think I've fallen for you Stitch."

Stitch grinned, "I fell for you long ago..."

Lilo kissed him tenderly once more, then looked into his eyes, "Stitch..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, for what I said a year ago..."

Stitch thought about it, and said, "It was a misunderstanding, that has now been reconciled."

Lilo smiled, and reached up and kissed him once more. She turned and said, "I'll call you tomorrow..."

Stitch waved, "Sweet dreams, Lilo..."

Lilo turned inside the doorway, "Stitch, I was wrong, there was someone that missed you, and I'm glad your back..."

Stitch smiled, "I'm happy to be back with you too Lilo."

Lilo smiled as she disappeared into the door. Stitch turned and walked away. He walked down the path to the road, thinking, 'That feels good, to get that argument finally settled. Lilo...a kiss...fallen for me...'

His thoughts continued to whirl as he walked the dark stretch of road, yet his night wasn't over yet...

* * *

The cloaked figure watched from a hillside. Boredom filled him. He was waiting, waiting for the hunt to begin. He watched the Pelekai house, watched the two embrace and kiss. He felt sick watching it. 

"The degradation! Kissing that...filthy being...Stitch should know better..."

The figure stood. He remembered the dance, watching, his muscles yearning for a fight. The anticipation building up, pressuring him to unleash his energy, to attack the dancers. Yet he did not wish to be seen in such a large crowd, it simply wouldn't do...

Plus, _she_ had interfered.

He remembered the conversation...

* * *

The figure watched the dance from above. He wanted to attack, he wanted to kill. Yet something barred him, held him back. He heard the voice, the voice of the light he so loathed... 

"Don't do it. Leave them be."

He had chuckled, "Why? Afraid I'll hurt someone close to you?"

"You have no right to attack these innocent people, leave them be."

He felt angry, "You've changed. You've become a sniveling animal lover."

"I loved you once, big brother..."

The words stung him, he turned from the dance, "Very well, have your fun. But the game is not finished yet, soon I will hunt, and you will not be able to protect him for much longer."

"We'll see about that."

The figure turned and left the dance, he saw Lilo and Stitch leave, and followed them home.

* * *

He now walked in the town. Feeling for his prey. He found it, and the adrenaline pulsed through him once more... 

"Sparky, have you come out to play? Come to see if you can finish this? Very well, let your judgement commence..."

The figure hastened his step to meet Sparky, where he would inadvertently meet a new prey...


	17. The Judgement of Sparky

The Judgement of Sparky.

Clip lay sleeping on the couch, she had fallen asleep soon after dinner. Sparky was sitting in the easy chair, looking at her fondly, with that warm husband love. He kept thinking about what he would do if he ever lost her.

They hadn't gone to the dance, Sparky had feigned sickness. Now he felt bad, for Clip had been disappointed, though she tried to hide it from Sparky.

Yet Sparky thought about the cloaked man. He thought of the terrible power the man held, what that power could do, and worse, what that power could do to Clip...

It chilled Sparky to think about it. He had to do something. His mind ran with the ideas, 'What can I do? God, after me what's to stop him from coming after her? In her condition, she wouldn't fight him, not while risking that babe's life, Clip wouldn't do that. We could move, but no, I can't even avoid him in my dreams...I could face him...'

"No! Sparky! Don't be a fool!"

It was the melodious voice, Sparky looked up, he was used to the voice now, "Then what? How will it end? Nothing else will work, and I can't hide forever, we can't live like this."

"Sparky, if you face him, should you challenge him and win, then it will end."

"Then why not?"

"Because Sparky, you cannot beat him."

Sparky laughed, "Of course. Then what else is there?"

The voice was silent. Sparky waited, then asked, "What will happen, if I face him, and lose?"

Sparky heard a sigh in his head, then the voice spoke, "Then a fate far worse than death awaits you."

Sparky shook his head. It all seemed so complicated, to not face him was to live with fear each passing day, yet to face him and lose was to face something worse than dying, and he understood, though it pained him to know, that he couldn't fight the man, and win...

"Will you be there," Sparky asked the voice, "when I face him?"

"Once you challenge him, I can do no more. After the judgement has begun, it will not end until either warrior can fight no more."

Sparky thought again, he looked at Clip snoring softly on the couch. He smiled at her, his buchi-boo. He remembered all the times they had, all the fun. He remembered when he met her, he had spied her walking home from work, she walked to her home the same way everyday, and everyday he saw her walk by him. One day he had worked up the courage to ask her to dinner. From there, their romance soared. Right before their wedding, Stitch had left. Their wedding was glorious, she had been the most beautiful bride. Their marriage was full of merriment, then, after about a year, Clip told him he would be a father. His excitement had soared that day, everything was going perfect for Sparky, everything...now, some demon wanted to take it all away from him. He looked once more at Clip on the couch, he wouldn't let any harm befall her, he would defend her until his dying breath, through hell and through fire.

Sparky spoke to the voice, "How do I initiate the challenge?"

"Sparky, don't-."

"No, listen to me. I know what will happen, I know the consequences if I fail. I won't have it! I will not see Clip hunted by that bastard, I will not accept it. The choice of ignoring this doesn't exist, there is no other choice. Tonight I will face him, tonight it will end."

The voice was silent for a moment, then it spoke, it's tone shaking, as if the speaker was crying, "You poor man, I'm so sorry...sorry that this began, sorry to what this has done to you."

Sparky shook his head, "It's not your fault..."

"Still, I should be able to do more..."

Sparky waited, and the voice spoke again, "Go into town and wait, he is expecting you..."

Sparky rose, and headed for the door. He touched the door handle, and turned around to look at Clip. He walked softly over to her and delicately kissed her on the cheek, and whispered into her ear, "Should the sun rise, and I not be by your side, I'm sorry. You are so dear to me, and I have to do this. You lit up my life Clip, I now go to defend yours..."

He rose softly and walked out the door, to face what may come.

* * *

The street was dark. The pale flittering lights casting shadows on the pavement. Sparky walked down the middle of the street. All was quiet, not a soul stirred. Sparky looked from side to side down the dark alley ways, expecting to see the specter of a man awaiting him. Yet Sparky did not see the man, and he began to wonder if he was going to show. 

"Sparky! Of course I came, do you think I would miss this?"

Sparky felt sick at hearing the voice. He looked up the street to see the man lounging on a bus stop bench. The man turned to see Sparky, the only thing visible was his red eyes. Sparky saw him, and began walking towards the man, his fists clenched, ready to unleash the storm's fury at a moments notice.

He reached the bench, and the man motioned for Sparky to sit. Sparky was taken aback, "Sit? With you? What trickery is this?"

The man shook his head, "No trick, after all, I believe this will be the last time you and I speak."

Sparky stood for a moment, then sat down. He stared at the cloaked man, who seemed to be interested in the other side of the street. Sparky found this annoying, "You know why I came."

The man nodded, "I know, you came for her. A sickening thing, love, I've never understood it."

Sparky clenched his teeth, "I don't think a monster like you would."

The man looked at him, Sparky had to turn away from those intense red eyes, "Sparky, you don't think I know love? I used to know love, I loved my little sister dearly. Yet we grew apart, conflicted interests of karma I'm afraid. For some odd reason, my sister thinks it's wrong to hunt down people."

Sparky stared at the man, 'No,' Sparky thought, 'he's no man, just some bloodthirsty creature.'

The man looked at Sparky, "Hm, creature eh? So that's what you think of me? Sparky, I thought we were chums."

Sparky wasn't affected by the remark, he was used to the creatures mind reading, "Don't you dare call me your friend."

The man chuckled, and the chuckling turned into a maniacal laugh. Sparky watched him, his anger arising. The man finished and looked at Sparky, the man now spoke in a bitter tone, "You pathetic worm. Merely the thought, of me, having a friend of your likes, makes me nauseosus."

Sparky grinned wickedly, "The thought of the likes of you having a friend makes me laugh."

The man chuckled and looked at the moon, "Ah yes, but my friends annoyed me...so I killed them."

Sparky wasn't surprised, then the cloaked man stood, and spoke, "But come, it grows late. Let us finish this business."

The man walked a little ways off, and turned to face Sparky. Sparky arose from the bench, and took up the opposite side of the street. They stared each other down, Sparky was clenched, ready for the fight. He was already drawing in his power. The hairs on his neck were raised in the anticipation, he began to snarl, the adrenalin pumping him onward, preparing him for the fight. The figure merely stood there, calmly as if he were strolling through the park.

The cloaked man looked at Sparky, "Come, let the judgement begin."

Sparky filled his hands with lightning and charged. His heart pounded, and he reached the figure, and they began to fight hand to hand. Lightning whipped around as Sparky launched punch after punch at the figure. The figure met every blow with an expert guard, blocking Sparky's attacks as if he was fending off a child.

Sparky jumped back and slammed his fists into the ground, producing a shockwave. It spread across the ground, and the figure tumbled. Sparky saw his opportunity, and immediately leapt on top of the figure, and drove blow after blow into the man's hidden face.

Something grabbed Sparky's leg, and he turned to see a dark tentacle lashed around his leg. He felt himself lifted into the air, and the tentacle slammed Sparky into the ground repeatedly. Sparky knew he had to do something, after another blow, he grasped the tentacle and filled it with electrical current. The energy shot to the man, and he screamed. Sparky held on, the electricity pulsing through him, 'Just a little more.'

The man pulled in his hand, and Sparky watched as the darkness came to a point in the man's hand. The man pulled back, and launched a lance at Sparky. Sparky saw it coming, and leapt to the right, but he forgot the tentacle, and he was whipped around, and the lance pierced his right arm.

The tentacle released him, and he fell to the ground. He moaned, and felt his arm, he felt warm blood and pulled back his hand. He stood, he had only one useable arm now...

The figure rushed Sparky, sending a torrent of blows Sparky's way. Sparky tried to defend himself, but found it pointless with only one good arm. The figure pounded him with blow after blow. Sparky, thinking quickly, dropped to his knees, and gripping the man's leg, filled the villain with another shot of electrical power.

The man jerked wildly, and put all his effort into his two fists, and brought them crashing to Sparky's head. Sparky fell, his vision blurring. 'This is it,' he thought.

An image of Clip ran through his head, "No..."

Sparky rolled to the side as the cloaked man's lance fell. Sparky rose and shot an electric bolt at the man, hitting the figure full in the face. The man's cloak fell back, revealing the face he had tried so hard to hide. Sparky stared, "No...no this can't be..."

The figure took this surprise to whip his darkness tentacle around under Sparky's feet. Sparky fell, and the figure formed a giant hammer with the darkness, and brought it crashing down on Sparky's chest.

Sparky felt his ribs crushed. He couldn't rise, he couldn't fight. The figure walked over the barely breathing Sparky. The figure looked at him, and knelt down to examine his prey. The darkness from behind him wrapped itself around Sparky's feet, and began to writhe its way up Sparky's body. Sparky's eyes were glued to the exposed face of the man.

"What...what is...this?" Sparky spoke, the effort to talk was staggering, "What...is this...devilry?"

The man laughed, "Well, I don't think I look that bad."

The figure laughed hard as he finished the hunt.

* * *

Stitch was walking home. As he was walking, he all of a sudden saw a great flash from the west. He looked to the sky to see it perfectly clear. 'What's-.' 

He heard a scream, and wasted no time. He ran to see what the trouble was. He leapt on top of a building and continued, leaping from rooftop to rooftop to reach the scream's origin. He reached a building overlooking where the flash and scream had originated, and watched with horror as he saw Sparky being consumed by what appeared to be darkness.

Stitch saw the attacker, and leapt down to attack. Suddenly, a tentacle seemed to appear from behind the man, and it caught Stitch in mid-air and slammed him into the pavement.

Stitch screamed out, "SPARKY! SPARKY GET UP!"

Sparky looked over at Stitch, smiling, he seemed delirious from pain, "Hey...buddy...look after...Clip for...me...tell her I...fought well...and I...love her..."

Stitch watched in horror as the darkness enveloped his friend, and when the darkness left, Sparky was not there any longer. Stitch cried out, "NOOO! SPARKY!"

The man stood, and Stitch got a good look at him, and his mouth fell open with shock.

The experiment turned to face Stitch. His fur was black, his eyes were blood red. And as for the rest of him...

"Hello Stitch, or should I call you older brother? Or would you be more of a father?"

The experiment was the exact likeness of Stitch, down to the last detail. Everything except for the fur color and eyes was Stitch reincarnate. Stitch stared on in an almost fascinated horror, "Wha...what are you?"

The experiment laughed, "Ha! Why I'm you! Or that is, I'm the improved, unflawed version..."

Stitch struggled with the dark tentacle, yet it didn't yield to his strength. The doppelganger approached, mockingly talking to Stitch, "Oh but how I've been looking forward to meeting you. Why, you could say I'm your biggest fan! Ha!"

The experiment reached Stitch, and reached down and took Stitch's head into his hands. Stitch still struggled, but it was no use, "Who are you?"

The experiment looked at Stitch a moment longer, then said, "I am the nightmare that walks the streets. The grim reaper of the night. I Stitch, am your antithesis, your opposite."

He took Stitch's head and slammed it into the pavement, holding it there, and said, "For everything you are, I am the opposite. For everything you believe in, I aim to destroy."

Stitch felt woozy from the last blow. His vision was obscured from the blow. The experiment gazed at him, then the tentacle lifted Stitch into the air, and flung him away. Stitch slammed into a building, creating a dent in the brick wall. The experiment watched him a moment longer, and walked to where Stitch lay. The experiment watched him, and spat on Stitch's face, "You are the reason I came to be, you are to blame."

Stitch saw an opportunity, and rose and punched the experiment in the face. The experiment was caught off guard for a second, and Stitch grabbed him by the neck and held him aloft, "Where's Sparky?" he asked, anger tinted his voice.

The dark experiment chuckled, "Oh? Are you worried about him? He's not dead, if that's what your wondering."

A tentacle shot around and wrapped itself around Stitch's neck, lifting _him _aloft. Stitch released the experiment, who landed on the ground on his feet. Stitch struggled with the tentacle wrapped around his neck. The experiment looked at him, and said, "Well, I must be going. Though, I will see you again, and I'll count the moments until we meet again."

The darkness enveloped the experiment, and he was gone. Stitch fell to the ground. He sat up, his nerves were rattled. He sat a moment there, thinking, 'His face...he looked just like me...'

Stitch rubbed his neck, "He's strong, whoever he is...Sparky..."

Sparky's final words came back to Stitch, and Stitch remembered, "Clip!"

Stitch stood and took off racing to where Clip slept, his mind once again racing with new revelations...

* * *

The experiment reappeared. He stood in the great hall of where he lived. He walked to the end of the hall, where a glass tube was waiting. He focused the darkness into the tube, and Sparky reappeared inside. Sparky, upon entering the tube, was immediately put into a deep sleep. The experiment walked to a control panel, and began examining Sparky. 

The computer whirred, and a large red X appeared on the screen. The experiment shook his head, "Not here either. Hm, should have known, well, there's only one option now..."

The experiment turned and looked out the window into deep space, "There's only two others who could hide it, and I believe I know the one."

The hall echoed with his maniacal laughter as he planned his next hunt.


	18. Hidden Truth

Hidden Truth.

Stitch ran up the walk to Clip's house. Even from the distance he had ran, he didn't feel any fatigue. He ran up and knocked on the door, and waited impatiently. He kept checking around the yard, everything all of a sudden seemed to hide some sort of danger.

Stitch knocked on the door harder, being careful not to break the door down. The door opened and Clip stood there, yawning. She saw it was Stitch, "Stitch? What are you doing here?"

Stitch walked past Clip into the house, "Clip, I'm sorry, you have to come with me."

Clip looked at him, her eyes dangerous slits, "Well, make yourself at home! Why should I go anywhere?"

Stitch turned to her, and paused. It was hard to say the truth, why she should go with him. He didn't want to tell her, "Clip, it's just complicated..."

Clip looked at him, and crossed her arms, "Stitch! I'm not leaving this house until you tell me what exactly is going on!"

Stitch looked at her, he glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. He thought, 'I have to hurry...' He looked back at her, "Clip, I think you should sit down."

Clip looked at him, and for the first time it seemed to dawn on her. She looked around the room, looking for her husband. She looked at Stitch, "Where's Sparky? Did he already go to bed? He said he wasn't feeling well...but Sparky would've woke me..." she looked up, realization dawned on her, "Is this about Sparky?"

Stitch nodded, "Clip, I think you should sit down..."

Clip's hands went to her mouth, she whimpered, "Is he alright? Did something happen to him?"

Stitch checked the clock, "Please Clip, sit..."

Clip sat down on the sofa, and Stitch walked slowly to her, and he told her of what he had witnessed that night. Clip seemed to waver, she seemed unsteady. Stitch finished, and he looked at her. Clip's eyes brimmed with tears, she looked at Stitch, "He's...gone?"

Stitch shook his head, "I don't know Clip, I don't know where Sparky is now. But whatever that...thing...was, told me that Sparky was alive. I'm not sure whether he is or not, but right now, I think your in danger. We need to get you out of here."

Clip sat perfectly still for a moment, then she seemed to crack. She broke down, and put her head in her hands and wept. Stitch turned away, he couldn't watch, he wished that he wasn't the one who had to tell her this, he wished this had never happened.

Clip still cried, Stitch scooted closer to her and hugged her close, "There there Clip, I'm sure he's safe. And I promise you, with all the strength I have, I'll save Sparky."

They sat there for a moment, Stitch cradled her in his arms. Clip cried hard, afraid of what had befallen her dear husband. Stitch was quiet, he felt horrid, he kept thinking of the experiment he had seen on the street, 'He looks so much like me...'

Stitch took Clip and looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to call a cab. You wait here while I pack you some things."

Clip looked at Stitch, her eyes red from crying, "Wh-where are we going?"

Stitch thought, and said, "You need to be somewhere with lots of people, I think Lilo's house will be fine..."

Clip nodded, and Stitch released his grip on her. She slumped on the couch and cried a little more. Stitch went to the phone, he dialed Lilo's number.

The phone rang, and a small timid voice picked up, "Hello?"

Stitch knew the voice to be Serenity, "Serenity, can you get Lilo for me?"

"What's wrong Stitch? You sound funny?"

"Please Serenity, I need to talk to Lilo...there's been an accident of sorts..."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and finally Serenity said, "I'll get her."

Stitch waited a moment, and he heard a sleepy voice on the other end of the line, "Hello?"

"Lilo? Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I need to ask you something."

Stitch heard a yawn from the receiver, followed by, "Okay, what?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright for Clip to spend a few nights at your place, would that be a problem?"

"Well, no...I suppose not. But why?"

"Something's happened to Sparky, I can't talk right now...it's kinda urgent."

Lilo was silent for a moment, then Stitch heard, "Okay...will everything be alright?"

Stitch sighed, "I hope so, we'll be there in a little while."

"Okay, see ya soon."

"Bye."

Stitch hung up the receiver. He then called Angel to tell her not to worry and explained why he was late. Finally, Stitch called for a cab. After that, Stitch left to the master bedroom, found a suitcase, and loaded the suitcase full. He brought the suitcase into the living room, and he found Clip staring outside the window. He looked outside, and looked to Clip, "What is it?"

Clip looked at him, "I just thought I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me...from outside the window..."

Stitch shot a glance at the window, he saw the cab pull up outside. He walked to Clip and took her hand, "Come on, we'd better go..."

Stitch carried the suitcase and walked Clip outside to the waiting cab. He looked from side to side, seeing nothing. He opened the door for Clip, and she climbed inside. He followed, normally he would have stayed to fight the creature, but now he had to get Clip to safety.

The cabby started off and they were on their way.

Once they left, the dark experiment crept out of what seemed to be thin air. He gazed after them, and looked to the sky. He smiled, "It's just too late for bloodshed, until the morrow, Stitch..."

He turned and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

The cab pulled up to the Pelekai household. Stitch got out and helped Clip out, he grabbed the bag, paid the driver for the ride, and walked hurriedly with Clip to the door. He reached the door, and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, Lilo answered, "Oh, please come in."

Stitch led Clip inside, he saw that nearly the entire family was waiting, all except for Komalla, who slept soundly in the next room. Stitch looked to Lilo, "Hey, I'm really sorry about this..."

Lilo smiled warmly, "Oh, don't worry, but now you can tell us what this is all about."

Stitch nodded, he sat down on the couch beside Serenity, and told the entire story. How he had witnessed Sparky hunted down, the cloaked figure being an experiment, what Sparky had said to Stitch...everything poured out of him.

The others sat and took it all in, and once he was finished they all seemed saddened. Clip cried a little more, softly. Nani went to her and held her close. Lilo stared at Stitch, she seemed worried as well. They all seemed hit by the news, Stitch noticed Jumba fidgeting, and turned to face his creator, "What do you know about this? Did you have a hand in this...monstrosity?"

Jumba stared at the floor, he hesitated, then said, "No...yet...I do know of the experiment you speak of."

Stitch looked at Jumba, "If you didn't make him...who did?"

Jumba raised his head, he seemed angry, "A fool of a Daniar, a scientist by the name of Jornhald. That is all I know, though I may be able to help you find out more."

Stitch looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Jumba looked at Stitch, and said, "On Ganymede, on the northern regions, there is an old laboratory, deserted and quiet its halls are now, there, you will find your answers."

Serenity stepped forward, "I'm going too."

They all stared at Serenity. Stitch was surprised, "Serenity, no, you sta-."

Jumba intervened, "I think it would be wise to be taking little one with you, could be more use than you know."

Stitch looked at Serenity and smiled, "Alrighty then, we leave as soon as possible."

Lilo stepped forward, "Stitch..."

Stitch looked at her, "I've got to Lilo, whatever that thing is has to be stopped, we need to find out any information we can to find Sparky. And besides, he has my face, I want to know why..."

The group was quiet, then Nani spoke up, "I think we should all go to bed, it's been a long night, Stitch," Stitch looked up, "your staying here tonight."

Stitch nodded, and the room cleared, everyone going to bed.

* * *

Lilo woke in the middle of the night, she looked outside where a light illuminated the yard. She tiptoed out so as not to wake Gloria, and went downstairs.

She looked to the sofa, Stitch was not there. She went to the front porch, and found him sitting on the stairs, staring into the night. She walked up slowly, and spoke softly, "Stitch?"

He turned, and smiled seeing it was her, "Hey Lilo, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lilo walked over and sat down softly beside him, she scooted closer, and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat watching the night together, the sound of the crickets harmonized with the breeze. The stars twinkled in the sky above, and the soft crashing of the waves on the beach could be heard. Lilo shivered, Stitch took off his tux jacket that he was still wearing, and wrapped it around her, she smiled.

"Stitch, you'll be careful, right?"

Stitch looked at her, and smiled, "Ganymede isn't that far away, it shouldn't take more than a day to get there and back. I'm going to call 6-2-5, he'll come over and watch over you while I'm gone."

Lilo nodded, yet she was worried. The night had been so perfect, and now this...

Lilo sat with him, she felt happy, safe with him. She had known him since childhood, yet this was something so different for them, so wonderful. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want Stitch to go and never return, for Lilo was afraid of feeling the pain that Clip now had to face...

"Lilo," Stitch said, "don't worry, okay?"

Lilo smiled, "I'll stop, once you come back, only then..."

They watched the evening together, silence for awhile, and then Lilo said, "Do you think, whatever it is, is a big threat?"

Stitch was silent for a moment, then he replied, "I don't know. I wish I could say something bold and heroic, but I don't know about him..."

Lilo reached up, and drew him in closer, and she kissed him delicately. She said, "For whatever may come, tonight, don't leave me..."

They sat on the porch together, until the sun rose in the sky.


	19. Goodbyes

Goodbyes.

Stitch stared at the open suitcase. It was filled with everything he thought he'd need. Though it would be a relatively short journey to Ganymede, he was prepared none the less, his suitcase was filled mainly with first aid. Some entertainment items were packed as well, music CD's being predominate.

Stitch closed the case, snapping the case holders in place. He looked around the room, it was the room he and Lilo had shared as children. He looked to the small bunk bed that he had slept in when he was just a pup, the bookcase that held his old copy of The Ugly Duckling, and to Lilo's side of the room, where she had slept as a child.

Stitch noticed a picture frame on her dresser. He walked over and picked it up, it was a picture of the two of them, standing on the beach. Stitch felt happy looking at the picture, they looked ready to take on the world in the photo, as if nothing mattered. Stitch and Lilo, Lilo and Stitch, the debonair experiment hunters. Stitch ran his fingers across the frame, it was new. The once old and cracked frame, was now mended.

Stitch smiled, and thought about those old days, a feeling of nostalgia crept over him. To have those simple days back, to not be bothered by deranged experiments. He thought it an irony, that so long ago they had hunted experiments, now one was hunting them. He sat down the picture gently, and resolved to himself, "Once this is finished, no more. I've seen battle for too long, seen too much strife and torment. I want no more..."

Stitch heard the elevator whir behind, and he turned to see Lilo. She saw what he had been doing, and smiled. She walked over to him and picked up the picture, looking at it with those soft, doe eyes. They looked at it in silence for a moment, a feeling of understanding passing between them. So much had changed...

Lilo put the picture down, and sighed, "You know, I can still remember the exhilaration of those chases. I can still remember being scared when we faced Spooky, remember feeling sweet revenge when I used PJ to prank people. Do you remember any of those adventures Stitch?"

Stitch nodded, he smiled with the memories, "Yeah, I can still remember them, each and every one. We caught so many of them together Lilo, those were the days..."

Lilo drew closer to Stitch, "What do you think you'll find out there Stitch?"

Stitch shrugged, "I don't know, answers to everything I hope. What I really hope to find is a clue, anything to lead me to where he's keeping them. I want to know more about him too, why does he have my face? Who created him and why? So many questions..."

Lilo put her arm around him, Stitch smiled and tried to keep this image in his head. He tried to remember her perfume, her clothes, everything about her today. One thing he would never tell, one thing he mustn't let her know, was that he was scared. It was new for Stitch to feel scared, to know any fear at all, but here he was, terrified. He didn't know why, but he thought he knew. The fear of never seeing her again gripped him like ice, tore his insides like paper. If anything went wrong, if anything should happen to her...

Stitch looked out the window, thinking to himself, 'Should he come to hurt her, Hell will seem like a respite to my fury.'

"Stitch?" Lilo asked, "Something has been bothering me...will you have to return to the war?"

The motive of returning to war had indeed been bothering Stitch as well. He didn't want to go back, and he didn't see any clear way out of it. Though he was indestructible, he didn't know how long the war could drag on. He looked at Lilo, "I don't know, but should it come, will you be here for me? When I return?"

Lilo looked at him, and smiled, "Of course I will, I'd wait for you forever."

Stitch smiled and they stared out the window together. Watching the world float by, carefully resuming it's voyage through time.

* * *

Serenity sat at the end of the bed. She was waiting for them to come get her, waiting for the journey to start. She glanced at her pack, there were few items in it. The space was mainly taken up by the custom space-suit Jumba had designed for her. Serenity looked around the room, it was Komalla's. They had shared the room for only a short time, yet she considered the little earthling to be her best friend. They had been inseparable for the short time they had known each other.

Serenity smiled. She thought of all the small adventures they had shared, the good times. When the two of them had tried to cook Nani a surprise breakfast, and had nearly set the house ablaze. Nani was furious, she worked putting out the fire, all the time shouting, "Just like you aunt and Stitch!"

Serenity thought of Stitch. 'He's quite strong. Maybe he's the one?'

She shook the thought from her head, not wanting to think of such a business right now. She heard the door open, and looked to see Komalla standing there, tears in his small eyes. Serenity hopped off the bed and opened her arms for him, he ran into her outstretched arms, and they hugged.

Komalla sniffled, delicate words heard through the sobs, "Please...please don't go!"

Serenity patted and rubbed his back, she talked to him, trying to calm him down, "There there, don't you worry, I'll be right back, I promise..."

It was hard to say the final two words. She knew there was always a chance that something would go wrong, something go horribly awry. But she knew she had to do it, to see him, her best friend in that villain's claws was too much to bear...

Komalla looked into her eyes, his were puffed from the crying, he spoke spastically through wrenching sobs, "No-no! You can't leave me! You're the only friend I've ever had! You're my best friend! I love you Serenity!"

The words hit her. 'Love,' she thought, 'he...loves me?'

They stood in silence a moment, Serenity held the weeping Komalla, who snuggled himself closer to her, dampening her fur with his tears. She held him close, feeling her own tears welling up. She rubbed her claws through his raven black hair, and said, "You're my best friend too Komalla, and I love you too..."

There they stood in their room. A bond formed between them that none could break. Standing as rocks against the wind, never faltering through waves and wind, together, they were harder for the break...

* * *

Lilo stood outside the Silver Falcon with the rest of the family. Saying goodbyes was never easy, always wondering if it would be the final goodbye. The wind blew softly on the warm summer day, as they stood out in the small clearing of trees. Jumba was conferring with Stitch about the coordinates, the layout of the facility, any dangers the old facility may hold, their food...

Lilo smiled, Stitch had almost cried when he found out that Pleakly had personally prepared all their lunches. Lilo smiled at him, though she seemed calm on the outside, she was terrified on the inside. She was paranoid with thoughts of bad things happening to Stitch and Serenity, problems that could occur. Their ship could run out of fuel and power, leaving them helpless in the void, the old facility could topple down on them, their could be dangerous refugees in the facility, refugees from the dangerous Dark Hand...

Lilo quickly brushed the ideas from her mind. She reassured herself that nothing would go wrong. Lilo watched Serenity and Komalla. They both seemed so somber, not their normal playful selves. She saw Clip, who had come along to see Stitch off. Clip had calmed down after the first night, though she barely said a word to anyone, and kept herself shut in her room.

Gloria walked up beside Lilo, and nudged her playfully, "Hey girl...you worried?"

Lilo nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty worried."

Gloria shook her head, "Don't be. I'm pretty sure your boy over there can handle just about anything from what I hear about him."

Lilo nodded, but she still wasn't sure, the way Stitch had acted when she asked him about the new experiment still bothered her. He seemed unsure of himself, which was odd for Stitch...

Lilo saw Stitch turn and head her way. She put on a smile, to reassure him, and to reassure herself. He walked up to her, "I'll miss you...Lilo. Even if it's just a few days journey there and back..."

Lilo's smile faded, "Just please Stitch, be careful."

Stitch nodded, "From what I hear from Jumba the facility was abandoned two years ago. It should be relatively safe, though he says some of the security systems may still be operational..."

Lilo nodded, she knew there would be some danger. She looked at Stitch, "You just be sure to come home to me 6-2-6."

Stitch grinned, "Wild trugnoks couldn't keep me away. Let alone some mad experiment."

He reached down, and they gently kissed. And he turned away and began to walk to the ships hatch. He turned, and smiling, said to Lilo, "I'll see you soon..."

Lilo brought up her hand in a half hearted wave, she didn't want to see him go, "Yeah, soon..."

Serenity joined Stitch on the hatch way, she waved to Komalla who still had tears streaming down his face. Lilo kept her eyes level with Stitch's, watching him as the hatch closed. He watched her too, and Lilo watched him, then the hatch closed, and they were cut off from each other.

Lilo tried to reassure herself, 'Just a few days journey...that's all...why am I so worried? Of course he'll come back! What can happen in only a few days?"

Lilo felt the ground tremble, and she watched as the ship levitated from the ground. It climbed to the sky, and with the sun gleaming off it's silver edges, it shot off, toward whatever may come.

Jumba walked over to her, and she asked him, "So Jumba, how fast will Stitch be going?"

Jumba scratched his head, "Well, due to the fact that light speed travel was outlawed in this galaxy, it will take him about one day to reach the moon. I suspect it will require a couple of days to explore the facility, then another day to get back...not that long you know."

Lilo stared into the sky as she thought, 'Not fast enough.'

* * *

Stitch watched the blue orb disappear behind them. He felt worried, 'That thing might attack...God I hope 6-2-5 will be okay, I hope he will guard her well, Lilo...if anything happened to you...'

Stitch looked to his traveling buddy, Serenity. He smiled, "Well, come on, I've set it to autopilot. Let's get situated."

They left the cockpit of the ship, and went to the back, and prepared for the long run.


	20. The Ghosts of Ganymede

The Ghosts of Ganymede.

Stitch stared at the barren surface of the moon below. The silvery sand glinted off the sun's light, and a large facility was all to be seen. It was the same color as the surface of the moon, blending in perfectly. Stitch had searched for the facility for nearly an hour, before realizing he was right on top of it.

It stretched on, it was at least three square miles in size. The many spires and buildings all joined together in one massive building. In the middle of all was a large main building, stretching high into the sky. On the front of this main building, were the words, "Ganymede Research Facility," below the words were the serial number of the facility, followed by the research facility's quote, "What we do in life, echoes through eternity."

Stitch took another look at the giant facility, then turned to awaken Serenity. He walked back out of the cockpit, and into the small living room-like area of the ship. There on the couch lay the sleeping experiment, she was sleeping soundly after playing checkers with Stitch for nearly four hours. Stitch sighed, and smiled at her, she had lasted nearly the entire voyage.

The first day on the trip went well. They had stayed up and played checkers until they both grew tired and retired to their separate rooms. When they awoke, they played checkers a while longer before Serenity fell asleep on the board, Stitch had moved her carefully to the couch where she now lay sleeping. Stitch smiled, 'She really likes checkers...'

Stitch walked up to her, and gently shook her, saying, "Serenity...Serenity...hey, we're here."

Serenity awoke, and sat up yawning, "Did I win?"

Stitch looked to the checker board to see it predominately red, he was black, "Yeah, fourth time in a row."

Serenity suddenly became alert, she sat up, "Wait, are we at Ganymede?"

Stitch looked out the window at Jupiter's large storm raging, the sight still bothered him, "Yep, we are at Ganymede alright."

Serenity stood and walked to the window, observing the facility, she stood there a long while before turning to Stitch, "Well, let's go."

Stitch nodded, and he headed for the cockpit, to land the vessel.

* * *

They stood in the hatchway to the outside, each wearing their space suits. Stitch had landed the ship close to the facility, since there was no landing pad of any kind to be seen from above. They stood in the air lock, Stitch could hear the air hissing as it was drained away. When the hissing stopped, the door opened, and Stitch picked up his pack, took Serenity by the hand, and they walked to the facility door.

It was difficult walking, and the short distance took them longer than normal, but they made it to the chromium doors. Stitch let go of Serenity, and walked to the keypad beside the door. He touched it, and was surprised to see it glow with life. He turned to Serenity, and she brought Jumba's notes from the pack she carried. Handing the paper to Stitch, she watched as he input the code. Once the code was in, the doors began to slide back, making an awful hissing as they did. Stitch and Serenity covered their ultra-sensitive ears as the door grated by.

Once the door had ceased opening, Stitch let go of his ears. Though they were okay, his ears were now ringing severely. He shook his head, clearing his vision, and picking up his pack, headed for the door, Serenity was right behind him.

They stepped into the door, the interior was pitch black. Stitch carefully opened his pack, covering the opening so the contents wouldn't fly everywhere, and brought out a flashlight. He examined the room, it was a plain airlock. He searched for the terminal and found it in the corner, next to another pair of steel doors. Stitch walked over to the airlock terminal, and while keying in the preparations, observed the doors.

Both sets of doors were massive, and were at least a few feet thick. Stitch pondered the doors, they appeared so strong he doubted even _he _could break them. The doors were either meant to keep something out, or keep something in...

The door to the outside closed, and Stitch heard air whistling into the room. Serenity began to take off her helmet, and Stitch motioned for her to stop, there was not enough air in the room. They waited about five minutes, before the hissing ceased, and Stitch nodded to Serenity, and they took off their space helmets.

Stitch breathed in the air, it was fresh. Normally, to keep the oxygen levels up to date, someone had to bring in reserve tanks. Stitch also looked at the panel, it was in top condition. He stared down the dark hallway, someone else was here...

Stitch turned to Serenity, "Hey, are you sure this facility is abandoned?"

Serenity nodded, "That's what Jumba told us."

Stitch nodded and stared down the hallway, he could feel his fur prickling, something wasn't right, "Okay, turn on your flashlight, let's explore."

They switched on their flashlights and began the walk into the darkness. The hallway was long, and their foots sounded hollow notes on the steel floor. Stitch couldn't get it out of his mind, everything, everything worked, except for one thing...except for the lights...

The hallway ended, and it split into two new branching paths. Stitch shot his light upon a sign on the wall. With an arrow pointing to the left path, were the words, 'Testing Area,' and under the arrow pointing to the right were the words, 'Holding Pen.'

Stitch brought out his map. According to the map, the testing area is the largest area in the complex. The holding pen was located below ground. Stitch looked to Serenity, "Any ideas?"

Serenity thought a moment, then said, "We split up. You take the holding pen area, and I'll check out the testing grounds."

Stitch shook his head, "Splitting up is a bad idea. You may get hurt or-."

Serenity cut him off, "I've got my own set of powers 6-2-6, don't you worry about me."

Stitch was skeptical of the idea, but he grudgingly nodded, "Yeah, it'll go faster if we split up...just be careful."

Serenity nodded. Stitch reached into his pack, and brought out his plasma pistol. He handed it to Serenity, who looked at him queerly. He shrugged, "It might not hurt, and I'll feel better if you had it. I've got an odd feeling about this place."

Serenity gripped the pistol tightly, "But, what about you?"

Stitch flexed his arms jokingly, "Three thousand times my own weight, remember? And besides, I've got a beam sword with me, just in case."

Serenity nodded and set off down the hallway to the testing area. Stitch watched her go, watching her back until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and turned to face his hallway, and as he began to walk, he began to think that it was he that had drawn the short straw...

* * *

Stitch reached the location where an elevator should have been located. Instead what he found was an ominous black pit. He stared down it, and checked the map once again, the holding pens were twenty-three floors below him. He looked to see if there were any cables he could use, he sighed when he saw not even they remained.

Stitch took a look down the deep pit, put the flashlight in the pack, braced himself, and jumped into the darkness. He began falling quicker and quicker, yet he paid that no heed, he kept the rhythm of the passing floors, counting them as he flew by. He counted the eighteenth floor, and extended his claws, and drove them into the wall. They cut through the metal, and he began to slow down, gliding easily to the floor he desired. He grasped the top of the doorway, and flipped inside, landing nimbly on his feet. He brushed the metal shavings off his claws, and investigated the sign, it read, 'Floor 23: Holding Pens.'

Stitch nodded and continued forward down a dark hallway, his flashlight illuminating the way. He listened carefully, alert for any sounds of some unwanted visitor creeping up to attack him. Stitch halfway expected to be attacked, yet when he came upon the large open area, all other thoughts eluded him...

The holding pens were spread in large massive rows, like a giant library of cages. Each row held hundreds of pens, the mere size of the room dumbfounded Stitch, it was an awe inspiring sight. Stitch walked forward into the room, and investigated one of the pens. The door was solid steel, a compound that was known for it's unrelenting strength of defense, and here it was, ripped from it's hinges lying on the ground before Stitch.

Stitch walked to the pen and peered inside, what he saw was a skeleton of an experiment. Stitch studied the cadaver, 'It's skeletal features, these are like me too...'

A sound, a footstep, running, beating against the steel floor caught Stitch's ear and he whirled around to see an empty room. He stood perfectly still for a moment, his fears were confirmed, he had a visitor.

Stitch began to creep forward, silently looking for any sign of a pursuer. His ears pricked up, he heard something...behind...footsteps...

Stitch whirled around, pointing his flashlight to where the sound originated. Nothing. Nothing but some stirred up dust that hung in the air. Stitch could feel beads of sweat coalesce upon his brow, 'Something's watching me...why doesn't it attack?'

A sound from above this time, and Stitch turned his flashlight upward to see a hideous being gazing down at him. Whatever it was had scales, and a long sinuous tale, barbed with deadly spikes. It's head was reptilian, and it's yellow eyes glared down at Stitch. They stared each other down, and the lizard man turned and quickly climbed the steel wall. Stitch wasn't about to let that thing get away, and extending his own claws, followed the creature up the wall.

The creature was fast but Stitch kept after it, following it row after row of cells. The creature turned, and from what Stitch could see, smiled, and leapt to another row of cells and leapt off the edge. Stitch leapt over to the cell row, and followed suit, landing hard on the steel floor. He whirled around to find the creature staring at him, watching him with those yellow eyes...

Stitch took a step forward, "Who are you?"

The creature smiled a wicked smile, and said, "The forgotten have no names...we choose not to remember them."

"Riddles then? Why do you live here?"

The creature, to Stitch's surprise, began to laugh, his words barking out between fits of insane laughter, "Ohh, you see! Haha! You see well? Haha! Why am I here it asks? Haha! Doesn't know it doesn't! Haha! Chaos wants me here...Chaos placed me here...For Chaos knows all..."

Stitch stared at the crazed man as he laughed maniacally into the dark. Stitch took a step forward, and the lizard man smiled at him, "Walks the wrong way it does...needs to be walking in reverse...to the exit..."

Stitch stared at him, "What's wrong with you? Answer my questions! Why do you remain in this deserted place!"

The lizard man took on a serious voice, just as quickly as he had taken to madness, "Fool! You think I'm alone here? HA! _They _are here with me, _they _are watching now, and it is _they _for which _he _is their messenger..."

Stitch felt angry, "Listen you fool, stop throwing riddles my way. Now answer me, do you know anything of the experiments created here?"

The lizard man turned away, and walked into the cell and sat down, "Do I know? Yes, yes I do...this was _his _very cell, did you know that?"

Stitch raised the flashlight, and shining it into the cell, was shocked at what he saw.

Claw marks covered the walls, etching in words upon words. Stitch studied them all, all of the words, all of them the same word, etched in hundreds of languages from across the galaxy. Stitch stared, one of the words of a word was in English, it was 'Atonement.'

The lizard man talked some more, "Yes...I was his creator...for awhile...I was his god..."

Stitch remembered something Jumba had told him about the black experiment's creator. Stitch looked to the man, "Jornhald..."

Jornhald seemed surprised at the sound of the name, "Yes, yes that was my name...Jornhald...an evil name isn't it?"

Stitch stared at the man, the creator of the thing that now threatened Stitch's entire life, and everything he cared for, "Why? Why did you make him?"

Jornhald looked at Stitch, "Why make anything? For greatness! He was designed to be the perfect war machine...completely unstoppable..."

Stitch walked to the man, and grabbed the rags Jornhald wore and shook him, "Listen to me! There has to be a way to stop him! There has to be!"

Jornhald snickered, "That wretch Daimon...he found a way...or...at least he thought he did..."

Stitch looked Jornhald in the yellow eyes, and said, "You tell me where to find it...I need to know..."

Jornhald knocked Stitch's hands away, and spat the words at him, "Why? Do you think it even remains in this facility! Daimon was one of the first victims! It is likely boy, that the antidote for experiment 6-6-6's evil is long gone!"

Stitch was taken aback, "His number...his number is 6-6-6?"

Jornhald smiled, "Yes...close relative to that little rat you traveled here with, yes?"

Stitch snarled, "Don't you call her that! You know nothing of Serenity!"

Jornhald stood, and snarling replied, "Fool! I know more about her than you know! And I'll tell you something, do you want to know the truth?"

Stitch stared at the man, "Why should I trust you?"

Jornhald chuckled, a twisted sound like rusty iron grating together, then looked to Stitch and said, "Because...I want that son-of-a-bitch dead!"

Jornhald reared back and laughed, then his eyes opened wide, and he smiled quietly. He looked to Stitch, "You want answers? Find lab Alpha 003, that's where it all began."

Stitch stared at him, "How should I-."

Jornhald backed slowly away, "You should be running."

There was a sound behind Stitch, like the scraping of claws upon steel. Heavy breathing, with a stench of rotten flesh. Stitch whirled to face another horror, one that seemed to crawl from his deepest nightmares.

It stood nine feet tall, it's skin was a horrible pastel green. It's skin appeared leathery, and hung loose off the creatures bones, yet underneath there was rippling muscle and sinew. It appeared a large crocodile, yet it stood upon hind legs. It's hands were of man, and long deadly claws reached downward. It's jaws were wide open, a black tongue hanging out. Behind it were eight deadly spines, and a large tail that could crush bones. But what fascinated Stitch the most were the creature's eyes, four small globes, all of them a brilliant red...

The creature rushed Stitch. Stitch reached up his hands, and caught the claws as they descended, yet the creature proved to be too strong, even for Stitch, and the blow pushed Stitch into the ground up to his knees. Stitch struggled with the beast, but somehow he couldn't overpower it. Stitch extended his two other arms, and reaching out, tripped the beast. Once the beast had fallen, Stitch leapt out of the pit.

Stitch saw an opportunity, and leaped on the creature, slashing wildly with his claws. Black blood flew, and the sickening stench filled the air. The creature lifted one arm, and grabbed Stitch's head, it's entire hand enveloping Stitch's head. The creature lifted Stitch into the air, and slammed him, repeatedly, into the ground. After awhile, it tossed him into the cell walls. Stitch was instantly on the rebound, and leaped on the creature once more, driving it into the ground. Stitch was ready to attack when he noticed that all the creature's wounds were gone...healed in a flash. Stitch leapt off the creature, the creature that was stronger, the creature that had healed, the creature that could kill him...

The beast began to lift itself up. Out of the corner of his eye, Stitch saw Jornhald standing perfectly still, he leaned close to Stitch, "You cannot defeat it...best if you ran."

Stitch took another look at the rising monster, and turned to run. Yet he found his exit blocked by many of the creatures. He shouted at Jornhald, "What are these things!"

Jornhald chuckled, "Why, these are _his _army. These are the Grims, you see, and they cannot die..."

Stitch saw the Grims approaching, and he leapt onto the cell block, and swiftly climbed his way to the top. Once on the top, he sprinted to the end of the row. A Grim leapt up to stop him, sending a clawed hand towards Stitch. Stitch dodged, and kicked the creature hard in the knee, knocking it off balance sending it bellowing to the bottom of the cell row. Stitch saw it hit, and it remained intact, only to rise once more and begin to climb towards Stitch.

Stitch saw Jornhald calmly sitting where he last was, 'Why don't the beasts attack him!'

Stitch didn't have time to think, another of the Grims was climbing after him. Stitch leapt from the cell block, and sprinted the distance to the elevator. He glanced from side to side, seeing more and more of the monsters, all snarling, all foaming at the mouth, all wanting to feast on him...

Stitch reached the elevator, and leaped on the wall. He began to climb until he felt all his arms would fall off. He heard the noises behind him, the scraping of claws on metal. Stitch hurriedly quickened his pace, and finally when he reached his floor, he leapt off, and smashed the ground away with a single blow. Below, he heard cries of anguish as rocks fell upon the monsters. Barely hesitating, Stitch turned and ran, he had to find Serenity, and get to lab Alpha 003.

His thoughts buzzed as he ran, 'I couldn't even hurt that thing! What did Jornhald mean, _his army?_ Jornhald said that the experiment 6-6-6 is only a messenger...what could that mean?'

Stitch's heart pounded, and he ran on, fearful of the beasts looming around ever turn.


	21. A Grim Battle

A Grim Battle.

Serenity walked the darkened hallway, her footsteps echoing on the hard steel floor. She walked forward, as one with a purpose, determined to see the end of the hallway. Sounds behind her, claws scraping against the steel. She heard them, yet walked on, she had not the time for such nuisances. The only thing that mattered was to find what she hoped was not destroyed, to find it, and to put an end to it all, to answer questions best forgotten. Though she believed she already knew the answers, many were trick questions, leading down a seemingly lightened path, only to be dumped in a darkened room.

The large door to the testing grounds appeared before her. Serenity looked to the control panel, and walked to it. She typed in the code, and the doors grinded open, making a hideous racket. She wasn't worried, the sounds behind her halted. Serenity stared into the darkness, and switching on her flashlight, stepped into the room.

The old equipment was dusted over with years of being untouched. Serenity stepped into the room, and observed it. The old monitors were cracked, the computers were lying on the ground, ripped from the walls. The old room was in complete disarray. Serenity stepped gingerly over the fallen equipment and stared into the room below.

It was a dome, scanners lined the walls, they looked like eyes, only they were photographic scanners meant to examine an experiment's progress. The room was huge, and it was completely empty. Yet for Serenity, it would never be empty. This room could never be empty, it could never be more filled than it was already was. Below, in the bottom of the arena, skeletons lined the floor, lying in obscure positions, screaming their death screams from that day.

Serenity heard a noise behind her, a vicious snarling. She turned to see a crocodile like creature, standing on it's hind legs. It stared at her with four brilliant red eyes, it drooled into the floor, a black liquid that had a stench that would raise the dead. Serenity stared at it, and fingered the plasma pistol holstered on her belt. She shook her head, 'No, it would do no good against this creature...'

The creature looked at her, then leapt on the computer. It looked at her, snarling. Serenity watched it warily, steeling herself for the attack. The creature barked at her, and leapt into the arena. Serenity looked down into the dome, to see many more of the dark monsters gathering, all their red eyes on the terminal room where Serenity now watched.

Serenity watched them, she heard a noise. She looked to her left to see a metal chair, with bracers along the arm rests, rising up the incline to the room. Without hesitation, she walked to the chair, and seated herself. She looked below, there were numerous creatures now, at least fifteen. Serenity sighed, "Grims, walking nightmares, come, let me ease thy pain...as only I can..."

The chair whirred, gears grinded, and the chair began to lower Serenity into the arena. The Grims barked and howled, their tongues lolling, excited for a chance to fight the small white experiment. Serenity stared at them with a grim determination, beyond these beasts were the labs, and she had to reach the labs, she already knew which lab to reach...

The chair stopped, and Serenity stepped into the arena. She watched the Grims, and she walked steadily to the center of the arena. The Grims watched her, and they got on all fours, and danced wildly, surrounding her, waiting for her to begin.

Serenity watched them all, analyzed them. She began to draw in her power. It felt wonderful to use it once more. Her eyes blazed a brilliant blue, her fur prickled, the sheer power of it lifted her from the ground. The emblem on her chest blazed, the wings glowed in the darkness. The light, the beautiful light fueled her. Serenity focused the power through her arms, down to her hands, and two shining blades of light appeared, each seemingly attached to her arms.

The Grims watched all this, and became frenzied. Serenity watched them, and took up a fighting stance, a confident stance, though the beasts towered above her, she showed them no fear. The warriors, the multitudes of darkness watched the warrior of light, and the warrior of light spoke, "COME FORTH! GREET MY BLADES! THEY THIRST FOR THE BLOOD OF THE DAMNED!"

The Grims charged, and Serenity leapt high into the air. She watched the teaming mass of the creatures collide, and she focused on one, and pointed her blades downward, and fell, her blades drove into the creature's skull. The creature screamed, the blades of light seemed to scorch the creature, and it fell, dead. The Grims watched, and they hesitated, staring at the dead grim. The dead Grim slowly disappeared into dust, and was gone. The Grims watched Serenity for a moment, and charged once more.

Serenity was ready, the first creature reached her and lashed out with it's tail. Serenity leapt above the tail, and twisting in air, cut the tail from the creature. She turned again in mid-air and brought her blades crashing into the chest of another Grim, driving the blades deep into it's sickening flesh. The Grim fell and dematerialized, and the Grim with a stub of a tail screeched in it's agony. Serenity rushed to the wounded Grim, and leaping into the air behind the creature, finished it off with a swipe of her blades. The Grim fell, and became dust, to add to the layers on the computers.

The other Grims wasted no time, they charged Serenity. Serenity met one with the points of her blades, and it fell. She turned to another which reached out it's jagged claws to make a swipe at her, only to be deflected by the blades of light. While the creature's arm was extended, Serenity ran up the creature's long arm, and drove her blades into it's face, and it fell silently. Serenity felt huge hands grasp her, and she was lifted into the air. The hands squeezed her, she felt her insides being crushed, she gritted her teeth from the pain, and focusing her power once more, she moved her hand around, the power filled her palm, and she let loose a blast of light at the creature. The light beam hit not only the attacker, but some of it's compatriots behind it, all hit by the blast disintegrated into dust.

Serenity hit the ground on her feet, and the blades appeared in her hands once again. There were only eight remaining now, and they appeared hesitant to proceed. Serenity nodded, and choosing one for the battle, charged, her sword points thrust outward. The creature made a vain attempt to stop her, yet she merely leapt over it, and landing upon landing drove her swords into the creatures back, and it became dust.

The remaining seven Grims lost all control, and charged blindly. Serenity waited, and the battle seemed a dance. Serenity danced from Grim to Grim, with every flash of her sword a Grim fell. She moved gracefully, without fault, dancing the deadly dance from each deadly creature to the next. She finished off another, and looked to the remaining Grim, the only survivor of the battle. The Grim watched her, and turned to flee. Serenity refused to look over her shoulder the remainder of the voyage, and focusing her power, she struck down the beast with a mighty blast.

The battle over, she observed her surroundings, listening in for further attackers. Serenity nodded, 'If there were any, they would've fled by now...'

Serenity eased the strain of her power, and the blades slowly evaporated. She shivered, it always felt strange to be cut from something so wondrous. She took a more careful study of the room, and she saw the large double doors through which she must travel. She approached the doors, she remembered their purpose. If an experiment failed in combat, it would go through these very doors to be upgraded. Serenity scowled at the doors, and dove her claws in the steel, and ripped them from the wall. She tossed them with ease to the center of the arena.

Before she entered, Serenity picked up something, someone was running to the room. She listened, it was not claws on the steel floor, it was boots...Stitch.

Serenity relaxed, and waited for Stitch to join her.

* * *

Stitch perked up his ears, listening intently to any sounds behind him. For some reason, the Grims had halted in their pursuit. He could no longer hear them beating down the hallway towards him. He slowed his step, he was breathing heavily, not from the fatigue, one of the few times in his life, he was afraid.

"Damn," he sighed, "couldn't even hurt those things." He took more deep breaths, and realized, "Oh no, what if they found Serenity?"

Stitch resumed his track, running as hard as his legs could carry him. He didn't bother listening anymore, he was certain they hadn't followed him. He ran on, and he came to the crossroads, and ran down the path Serenity had taken earlier. He ran, and he finally came upon the large doors that led to the testing area. Stitch found them opened, 'Serenity must be inside...'

He entered, taking note of the sprawled equipment that littered the floor. He ran to the glass windows overlooking the test area, and saw Serenity standing near one of the ripped open doors. He waved, and shouted, "Have any trouble?"

Serenity shook her head, "No," she shouted back, "no trouble at all!"

Stitch sighed with relief, and thought, 'At least the creatures didn't find her...'

Stitch stepped into the window, and leapt to the ground, noticing a crunch below him. Stitch looked down, to see a skeleton skull facing him. He blanched, and walked shakily to Serenity. She looked at him and giggled, "Not afraid of the bones are you?"

Stitch shook his head, "There are worse things to be afraid of."

Stitch told her his story of his encounter with the crazed Jornhald, and his flight from the Grims. Serenity took this all in silence. Then he told her of lab Alpha 003, and said, "Okay, so we have to go-."

"Right through here," Serenity said, pointing to the door behind her, "we go this way."

Stitch stared at her, 'How does she know?' he wondered. Then he asked, "How do you know this?"

Serenity seemed taken aback, and she said, "The map, the map shows the labs."

Stitch stared at her, he recalled Jornhald's words, "Closest relative..."

Stitch remembered the map well, he didn't recall the maps exactly showing the labs, Jumba had been scarce with the details, saying that he hadn't seen much of the lab himself. Stitch remembered this, and nodded, saying, "Okay then, lets go."

Serenity nodded and led the way. Stitch followed shortly, his mind buzzing once again with new thoughts, 'I shouldn't suspect Serenity, though it does make me wonder. Why hasn't she been hunted?'

Stitch shook the thoughts from his mind, 'Serenity is my friend. I don't doubt her at all.'

Stitch followed Serenity, to the lab Alpha 003.


	22. The Chaos Theory

The Chaos Theory.

Stitch stared at the door to lab Alpha 003. They had journeyed for what seemed like hours, down winding paths that lead deeper into the complex. Finally they stood before the door. Stitch felt an odd feeling within his gut, they hadn't spied any Grims the entire time they were searching, he kept thinking it was time for an appearance...but thankfully, there was none.

Serenity stared at the door, neither of them made a move to open it. Stitch coughed, and nodded, "Well, let's open 'er up."

Stitch reached to the door, and dove his hands into the steel. Grunting from the exertion, he ripped the door from the hinges, and laid it carefully down, as to not cause a racket. A cool breeze of trapped air rushed from the room, which was in total darkness. Stitch and Serenity switched on their flashlights, and ventured into the lab.

The lab, unlike the arena, was completely intact. It was a large room, in which lay an operating center in the middle, and computers lining the walls. The operating table had many crab like arms coming from below it, all of them spindly in appearance. Around the operating table were two smaller tables, and on them lay many macabre operating devices. The rest of the room was compiled of large computers, and near the other side of the room was a large computer with an extremely large television.

Stitch walked in, and looking around the room, discovered the large computer. He walked over to it, Serenity was right behind him. Stitch began keying on the computer, trying to start it up. He glanced at Serenity, and smiled, "You know...last time I met you, you seemed pretty jumpy, what's made you so brave all of a sudden?"

Serenity looked at him, and smiled thoughtfully, "I was in that house for so long...no one to talk to. I lived in fear from day to day, that he would come to hunt me...then one day, Lilo came to find me, and she took me to her home. I met Komalla, and he's become my best friend. I was scared before, I didn't have anyone before, and I was scared. Now I have someone, and I'll die before I see him in 6-6-6's hands."

Stitch looked at her, he smiled, "I see, and I understand. Confidence comes with the power of love." Stitch thought a moment, and added, "You know, Serenity, that's your home now too."

Serenity looked at him, and returned his warm smile, "Thanks Stitch."

The computer came alive, and a woman's voice greeted them, "Welcome to Ganymede Experiment Index. How may I be of service?"

Stitch looked to Serenity, she shrugged, "Try typing in experiment 6-6-6."

Stitch nodded, it sounded logical, and he keyed in the infamous number. A list of files appeared on the screen, many of them were data tapes of battle experience. Stitch scrolled down the list, until he found some items of use. The three files were: Powers and Abilities, Creator's Tapes and Comments, and Weaknesses. Stitch found an orb on the console, and when turning it, a pointer appeared on the screen, and ran it over Powers and Abilities.

The computer whirred, and the computer began flying on the screen, "Experiment 6-6-6, creator Dr. Jornhald, primary function: Elimination of the Dark Hand."

Stitch gasped at the last part, but remained quiet as the words on the screen continued.

"Experiment 6-6-6's powers are the manipulation of ambient energy. He is most adept in controlling the energy of light. Through his powers, 6-6-6 can create anything from the light, such as: physical objects, energy projectiles, and he has the capability to teleport over great distances. 6-6-6 can lift eight thousand times his own weight, and is considered to be nearly indestructible. 6-6-6's main purpose is the devastation of the Dark Hand, he is the first of a breed of super soldiers."

Stitch took this all in. He read the file over and over, re-reading each word. 'Light?' he thought, 'What does it mean, control the light?'

Stitch turned to Serenity, "When I fought him, it looked like he was controlling the darkness..."

Serenity was silent, then she said, "Read Jornhald's reports."

Stitch nodded, and turned back to the computer. He found Jornhald's reports, and entered them, and the computer screen began scrolling words, as Jornhald's voice echoed them.

"Day one. I have successfully created what I believe to be the perfect soldier. Using tissue from Jumba's 6-2-6, I have directly cloned a new experiment. I use the term 'new' because I have enhanced the old formula, giving my creation new powers and strengths beyond all other experiments. Not even Jumba's vain attempt of 6-2-7 will be able to surpass the might of 6-6-6."

The recording ended, Stitch shuddered. He remembered the battle with 6-2-7, if this creature was stronger than that beast...

Another recording popped up, Stitch clicked on it.

"Day twenty-seven. Progress with 6-6-6 is going well, he has already exceeded all others in the testing arena. Yet something is bothering me, the tests show an anomaly within 6-6-6's systems. I believe the 'anomaly' to be a mere fluke of the computer scanners of the arena, yet that idiot Daimon insists that I look into it. Bah! I have no time for menial tasks. 6-6-6 is perfect, there is no reason for alarm."

Another pop up appeared, Stitch clicked on it as well, and the computer Jornhald continued.

"Day thirty. Something strange is happening to my experiment. His fur...is changing colors. What was once a beautiful white, is now becoming greyed. With this new appearance, his animosity is growing, and his powers are rising at exponential rates. I will keep an eye on this as it develops."

Stitch thought he now understood what had happened, yet when another report appeared, he read on.

"Day Forty-seven. My fears have taken form. The anomaly, the thing the scanners detected, was a virus. My greatest creation, a god among the experiments, has become an abomination of science. His fur is now black as night, and his eyes...are the most brilliant red imaginable. Daimon is throwing a fit, saying I must destroy this before it goes too far...but I cannot...6-6-6 is the greatest experiment alive. I will control him, I mustn't let him go!"

Stitch shook his head, 'Virus,' he thought, 'Jornhald you fool...'

The computer played the next recording.

"Day fifty-five. 6-6-6 is almost beyond control now. His powers have increased so drastically...I fear what I have done is a mistake. Once in control of the light's energy, he now prefers to control the darkness wavelengths. Daimon...I know what you've been up to...and it won't work..."

Serenity took a step away from the computer. Stitch's eyes were still glued on as the next document appeared.

"I...I don't know what to do! Everything is in chaos!" Screams could be heard in the background, "Dammit! Even now he draws closer. There's no stopping him! God we were fools! Tampering with nature in such a way! There's only one hope...he's already made it through the defenses, so much blood...the hope rests with Daimon's experiment now...and the code..."

In the recording, was the sound of a door being torn open, followed by a plethora of screams. Jornhald's voice could be heard, "No! No don't kill me!"

A grating voice, sinister replied, "Fool, death is too much of a pleasure for you..."

A scream erupted from the monitor, and the tape cut out.

Stitch and Serenity were silent. The screen cut away from the static, and the list of choices remained. Stitch turned to Serenity, who shook her head. Stitch nodded and selected the file dubbed, 'Weaknesses.'

A list of three items appeared, the list contained three more items: The Blade, The Code, and The Experiment. Stitch looked them over, and decided to go straight down the list, and he clicked on The Blade.

A picture appeared on the screen, a picture of an old fashioned broad sword. The blade was silver, the pommel and hilt black. The blade rotated on the screen, and Stitch noticed that in the blade, were small electrical synapses. Upon closer inspection, the end of the hilt of the blade, pulled back, revealing a chamber with a greenish liquid inside. As this picture rotated on the screen, the computer voice was talking.

"Created by Dr. Daimon in counter measure for Experiment 6-6-6, is The Omega Blade. This blade is specially crafted form synthosiam, the strongest known metal in the universe. Embedded within the blade, are small synapses, used to transmit an anti-virus code from the pommel to the blade. This code is strong enough to diffuse the virus within 6-6-6's systems, unfortunately, the good doctor passed away before completing it. Location of the sword is currently Lab Alpha 003."

Stitch looked to Serenity, she nodded, "I'll start looking."

Stitch smiled and turned back to the computer. He examined his other options, there was the Code, and the Experiment. Stitch chose the latter, curious to see who might aid him in the battle.

The picture uploaded slowly, starting from the bottom and working up. Stitch watched the monitor, as white paws, a white body, a female experiment appeared on the screen. On the chest of the experiment, a pair of outspread angel wings...

Stitch's mouth fell open, as the picture of Serenity fully appeared on the screen. Serenity, on the other side of the room, sighed, and said, "I'm sorry I never told you Stitch..."

Stitch turned to her, "Wha-what is this?"

The computer whirred, and began to speak, Serenity hung her head low, and each listened to the words, "Experiment 6-6-7, creator: Daimon. Primary function, Halting of the Black Virus."

Stitch shuddered, the Black Virus was one of the most potent viruses imaginable. It tore through a system, destroying it from the inside out. If 6-6-6 had the virus, then he was in an inescapable hell...

The computer continued, "Experiment 6-6-7 is the direct clone of 6-6-6. Thus the two have been dubbed siblings. 6-6-7 has all of the powers of 6-6-6, yet is equipped with a special anti-viral code, enabling her to dispose of anything with the Black Virus within its coding. With her powers, Experiment 6-6-7 controls the light wavelengths, and is imbued with the same physical capabilities as 6-6-6. Experiment 6-6-7 shall be needed, should 6-6-6 break from control, and become consumed by the virus."

Stitch finished reading the words, and turned to Serenity. She stared at him, tears in her eyes. He looked back at the screen and back at her, "Then why? Why haven't you stopped him yet?"

Stitch hadn't meant to shout, and felt sorry for it afterwards. Serenity stood there, shaking, she looked at Stitch, "You don't know...how hard it would be to kill the only one you loved in this dark facility..."

Stitch looked at her, "Serenity-."

"No!" she shouted, "I know what your going to say! I know I should have ended his pain long ago...I should've stopped him before it went too far! We spent our entire lives together here, I saw him deteriorate, day by day to that stupid virus!"

Serenity broke down, and began to cry, "I saw him, watched him be consumed by it. Watched him deteriorate from my eyes! I know I call him demon...I know I curse him...I aid those who try to run, help them without fighting...but it's so hard...I know he must be stopped. I know...but you have to know...it's so hard to kill one of the only people that has ever loved you..."

Serenity broke down, and laid on the floor and wept. Stitch hung his head, and walked over to where she lay, weeping into the steel floor. He kneeled down, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She wept onto his shoulder, and Stitch patted her on the back, whispering, "I know...I understand how hard it is. I know how hard it must be on you..."

Serenity looked into his eyes, and talked through the sobs, "But...will you...have to kill him? Must you fight my older brother?"

Stitch looked into her eyes, those sweet baby-blues, and hugged her close, "Serenity, I have to save those he's taken...you know that."

Serenity began crying again, "Why? Why do you have to?"

Stitch patted her on the back, "Serenity listen to me. What you knew as a brother, what you used to know, is long gone. The brother you used to know, the brother you used to love...is no longer. He died Serenity, when the Black Virus infested him."

Serenity didn't say anything, she remained silent in Stitch's arms, her tears still streaming, creating a damp spot on Stitch's space suit. Stitch hugged her close, and asked her, "What was his name? Do you remember?"

Serenity hiccupped, and said, "When he changed...after he died...he told me to call him...Chaos..."

Stitch rubbed her back, "There there, Chaos isn't you brother, okay? It'll be alright, you'll see..."

They sat there, Stitch holding the tiny Serenity in the darkness until she calmed down. He cradled her, saying nothing. The feelings, the fear she had lived with all her life, was now revealed. Serenity sat in Stitch's arms, holding him close, Stitch looked at her fondly, and patted her gently on the back, saying, "Come on...let's finish this...and go home..."

Stitch rose, and carried her to the console. He extended his other two arms, and used them to click on the final item, The Code.

The screen went blank, and all that could be heard was the electronic voice, "The Code. The final solution. This was one of the counter measures created by Dr. Daimon to destroy experiment 6-6-6. It is a hybrid, of both the ambient energies of light and dark, creating something beyond power. Its full name is The Seraphim Code. It functions as an overdrive, and boosts an experiments powers to heights thought impossible by many scientists. The Seraphim Code is the purest form of the anti-virus. Records show that Daimon sent it to–."

The voice cut off, and was replaced by a static noise. Stitch clicked on the console, but the old computer had finally died. Stitch stared at the computer, and he looked at Serenity in his arms, "Well, that idea's out, any clue where to find that sword?"

Serenity spoke in a hoarse voice, "I think I know, but you'll have to go back to the holding cells, and talk to an old friend."

Stitch nodded, "Jornhald. How do you know he has it?"

Serenity looked at him, her eyes bloodshot, "Did he point you this way?"

Stitch nodded, and Serenity chuckled, "He has it...he has too. I don't think he knows it's purpose though."

Stitch nodded, and walked from the room. The new revelations buzzing in his head. The Sword, Code, and Serenity. They were the only things capable of stopping Chaos, yet they only had Serenity, and Stitch didn't know where the sword was.

They stepped out of the lab, and headed back to the holding cells, dozens of red eyes following them along the way...

* * *

Lilo sat in the living room, watching TV with the others. They sat quietly watching an old movie, the night sky visible from the window. Lilo stared at the sky, wondering where Stitch was right at that moment, wondering if he was okay.

Komalla sat in Nani's lap, sleeping. Lilo watched her nephew fondly, he had finally calmed down after Serenity had been gone for a day. Lilo thought of Clip, she still hadn't came out of her room. Lilo was the one to bring her dinner, and every time Lilo saw Clip, Clip wouldn't say a word. Clip usually sat in her room, staring out the window into the darkness, the loss of Sparky still weighed heavily upon her, and she had fallen into a deep state of depression.

6-2-5 was snoring in the recliner, he had fallen asleep on guard duty. Lilo looked to her left, where Angel watched the television show with fervor, "Oh, I hope they save that little boy from that silvery robot..."

Lilo smiled, Terminator Two blared on the TV, "I'm sure they will."

Angel looked at her, "Are you worried?"

Lilo nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty worried..."

Angel patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure everything will go smoothly, Stitch can take care of himself."

Lilo nodded and turned her attention back to the television, and thought of Stitch. She thought of his looks, his smile, the times they shared...everything. 'Stitch,' she thought, 'please come back soon...'

Lilo watched the TV a moment longer, and drifted to sleep.


	23. Running the Gauntlet

Running The Gauntlet.

Stitch carried Serenity down the hallway. He listened intently to all the sounds around him. He heard the sounds, sounds of claws grating on metal. Serenity heard them too, and she jumped out of Stitch's arms. They walked side by side, out of the labs, listening intently, attempting to discern from where the sounds were originating. However, there were so many, they could not find one, without hearing another of the creatures scurry away. There were so many sounds, Stitch knew they were surrounded.

They came out of the labs, and into the arena, and the sounds all halted. Stitch and Serenity walked to the middle of the room. Serenity gazed around, then her eyes widened, and she looked to the ceiling. Stitch watched her, and followed her gaze, and his eyes widened in shock.

Above them, crawling all over the roof, were the Grims. Stitch noticed a large crack through the ceiling, where more of them continued to pour through. Stitch made a quick estimate of at least forty Grims, all too strong for him to handle. The Grims noticed the two standing below, and began barking harshly, and snarling, their drool dripped all around Stitch and Serenity. Serenity shook her head, "Sickening creatures."

Stitch looked at her, "We have to make a run for the cells...that many will overwhelm us..."

Serenity shook her head, "No, that many will surely outrun us. Besides...there's not that many..."

Stitch watched Serenity in amazement, as she began to glow faintly. She was drawing in her power, and he watched as blades of light slowly formed on her arms. Serenity looked to Stitch, "I'll hold them off, get to the cells as swiftly as you can. I can hold them off only for a short time, make it quick."

Stitch nodded, "I'll signal you when I'm done."

Serenity shook her head, "Stitch, I estimate that in fifteen minutes, this room will be overflowing with them," above the creatures were snarling, but they didn't move, they weren't ready to attack Serenity, "You must understand, time is of the essence."

Stitch nodded, and Serenity looked to the Grims, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Stitch turned and ran, he leapt on the wall, and swiftly climbed to the examination room. He turned and watched Serenity, who looked at him and smiled, then Stitch felt a tingling in his head, and heard a soft, melodious voice, "I'll be fine, go."

Stitch nodded, and turned, and sped down the dark hallway, heading for the elevator.

Serenity watched him go, and she heard a thud behind her. She turned, to see the first of the Grims, drool dripping from its maw. Serenity smiled, "Come, I will end your suffering."

The creature attacked, and Serenity brought her blades to meet it, they crashed into the creatures chest, and screaming, it evaporated. The creatures on the ceiling fell, and Serenity was locked in an all out battle.

* * *

Stitch ran as hard as he could, feeling his feet pound on the hard floor, adrenaline driving him forward, pushing him on. Behind, he heard yelps and shrill barks, as the battle raged. Stitch heard no sounds that would threaten him, and he ran on. 

When Stitch reached the elevator, he didn't stop, he leapt off the edge, and fell at an alarming rate, counting the rhythm of the floors as he plummeted. He counted twenty, and reached to the wall across from the doors, and kicked off. With the perfect timing, he landed safely on the twenty-third floor.

Not stopping to catch his breath, he resumed sprinting. His feet pounding on the steel floor, running towards the cell blocks. Soon, he began to hear low growls, snarls, and shrill barks in the distance. Stitch ignored them, and ran on.

The cell blocks opened before him, hundreds and hundreds of cells. Stitch looked around, gathering his thoughts, trying to remember the cell that Jornhald occupied. Stitch gazed down the rows, thinking frantically, trying to calm himself and think, but it was no use. Finally, Stitch remembered, and ran down two rows of blocks, and turned, and ran up cell after cell, until he reached the correct cell. He looked inside, and found Jornhald sleeping. He ran inside, and shook Jornhald violently.

"JORNHALD! JORNHALD WAKE UP!"

The lizard leapt awake, and stared around frantically. When he discovered it was Stitch, he calmed, and steading himself, asked, "What do you want?"

The words tumbled out of Stitch, "The sword! Where is the sword!"

Jornhald looked at him quizzically, then realization dawned on him. He looked at Stitch, "What do you need that thing for?"

Stitch hurriedly explained the purpose of the sword, with every word, Jornhald's eyes grew wider and wider. Once Stitch was finished, he glanced from side to side, expecting to see an army of Grims awaiting, fortune was on his side, for there were none. Jornhald was silent, he nodded slowly, "So, the old fool knew something after all...knew more than I did anyway..."

Stitch looked at him, "Jornhald, we don't have time for this, come! Give me the sword, we can take you off of this rock!"

Jornhald shook his head, chuckling softly, "No...no...I will remain here. Tis my penance you see..."

Stitch stared at the strange man, and grabbed Jornhald's arm, "Come on! Let's go!"

Jornhald shook his hand free, and looked at Stitch, "Do you not see? You have the brain of a supercomputer, and you cannot understand?"

Stitch shook his head in dismay, thinking, 'Riddles! Always riddles!'. Stitch switched to his thermal vision, and surveyed the area, hundreds of thermal patterns appeared around him. Stitch spoke to Jornhald, and turning, said, "Now...we have to–."

Yet Stitch was cut off when he faced Jornhald, for with his thermal vision, Stitch could not see the lizard man. Stitch blinked his eyes, and switched back to normal vision, and there stood Jornhald. Jornhald grinned sadly, and said, "Now, now do you understand?"

"Your just like them," Stitch said, "only..."

Jornhald began to laugh, "No my boy, I'm much worse than they are. A conscious shell, walking among the world of the living. When he attacked me, what he did to me, was worse than death..."

Stitch looked at him, "But...but how? And...since your dead, why the oxygen? None of this makes since..."

Jornhald simply chuckled away, "You wonder, why I make this place so inhabitable? I may be dead son, but I have my comfort levels. And as for how, even I don't know that. I only know, that unlike the Grims, I doubt the virus could be lifted from my veins."

Jornhald abruptly turned, and entered the dark cell. He began rummaging around, talking to Stitch, "Hell, seems nice compared to what I've lived. Now you understand? Why the Grims don't attack me?"

Stitch nodded. Jornhald brought out an object, wrapped in rags. He brought it forth, unwrapping it slowly, "I didn't mean to be so cruel to him. At the time I merely didn't understand. Now, he has put me in his world, shown me the world...through red eyes."

Jornhald unwrapped the sword, the Omega Sword. Stitch stared at it, and Jornhald lifted it, and admired it, "So, this would end the suffering, destroy the virus..."

Jornhald handed it to Stitch, and Stitch examined it, it was the Omega Sword, the same sword shown in the computer room. Stitch examined it closely, the synapses on the blade, the pommel and hilt, everything. Stitch looked at the end of the pommel, to see a bright green orb, and in the orb, was a digital number, it read six. He looked at Jornhald, who shrugged, "I think what it may mean, if I guess the sword's functions correctly, is that is the number of charges remaining in the blade. I suspect, some were used trying to fend off 6-6-6 before."

Stitch nodded, and turned to leave, not wanting to say anymore to the creature. Suddenly, a cold hand grasped his shoulder, he turned to Jornhald, who said, "Before you go, do me one favor..."

Stitch turned, "You don't want me to–."

Jornhald nodded, "Yes 6-2-6, kill me."

Stitch looked at the man, and Jornhald continued, "You have no idea the Hell I live in, the constant agony...I know what I did so long ago was wrong...I understand that...please, my sins were atoned for long ago."

Stitch looked at the sword, and then at Jornhald, and Stitch asked, "I have one question for you before I leave."

Jornhald began to chuckle, and said, "To load an anti-virus blast, pull back the end of the pommel and release, it will load the charge."

Stitch shook his head, "No, what are the Grims?"

Jornhald laughed now, "Ha! Surely if you don't know that...no...I'm sorry Stitch. I cannot say, they are a number of species, once something natural, now twisted by the evils of science. Should you want to know more, you should ask _him_."

"Why," Stitch asked, "should I ask him?"

"Because," Jornhald replied, "_he _made _them_."

Stitch nodded, there was nothing more to discuss. He unsheathed the blade, and once it was out of it's sheath, it began to whir softly, the synapses began to heat. The blade began to let off heat, and it grew warmer. Stitch reached to the pommel, and pulled it back, and the blade began to whir faster, Stitch could feel it vibrate within his hands. Stitch watched as a green liquid filled the hollow synapses, flowing into them. After the liquid was in place, the blade held a steady whir, and was still, the digital number changed to five.

Stitch looked to Jornhald, who sat quietly on the bench. Jornhald looked to Stitch, and smiling relaxed. A tear drop fell from his sad eyes, those tortured eyes. Jornhald watched Stitch approach, and Jornhald smiled warmly, "You just...swing the sword."

Stitch nodded, he didn't want to take this man's life, yet to always think that he could have helped Jornhald, yet did not, would be a greater burden. 'Besides,' Stitch though lugubriously, 'he's not even alive...anymore.'

Stitch raised the blade, and Jornhald looked to the scrawled words on the walls.

"Atonement," Jornhald said, "at last."

Stitch swung the blade, and a vibrant green energy wave blasted from the edges. It rushed forward, a loud noise preceding it, much like a space shuttle blasting off. Jornhald and Stitch didn't watch, as the blade washed over the old man. Jornhald felt it wash over him, smash into him, and smiled, "Perhaps...I will see...angels..."

The flash of bright light ended, and the seat where Jornhald had sat, was now empty. Stitch sighed, and turned, he didn't want to remain in this place a moment longer. He began to run, he was unaware of the time he had spent down in the cells, but he knew he must hurry back to Serenity. He began to sprint, when a Grim leapt out in front of him.

Acting on instinct alone, Stitch swung the weapon, and it collided into the Grim. The Grim screamed, and evaporated. Stitch watched, amazed that he had been able to destroy one of the creatures. Stitch noticed several of the creatures appear, all snarling, all ready to attack him. Stitch raised the blade, put himself in a fighting stance. His knuckles clenched, on the handle, the white of bone showing. He clenched his teeth, he was angry. Forced to come here against his will, forced to leave Lilo, now being forced to stay. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I should use some...force."

Stitch looked at the creatures, who still stood watching him, snarling. Stitch shouted at them, "Come! I will show you why they chose to clone me!"

The creatures charged, and Stitch leapt to battle.

* * *

Serenity danced from foe to foe, slashing with utmost grace and precision. Everywhere she slashed, another of the Grims disappeared. She slammed her blades into skulls, torsos, anything they offered her. Grims still ran to meet her, and she would leap around their clumsy blows, and kill them, with a grace unknown to man. She danced, a marvelous deadly dance, foes fell to her might, cowered at her unstoppable power. 

Serenity pulled in her energy, and eradicated the remainders on the floor. She looked above, the surveyors on the ceiling had scampered away, either fear or a new target drew their interest. Serenity thought, 'Seems I was wrong about the time limit. I'd better get to Stitch, he should be back by now...'

Serenity leapt to the observation room, and ran to the junction of hallways.

* * *

Stitch ran to the Grims, anger fueled him. The Grims, the fools, ran to battle the enraged experiment, ignorant of the power he held. He dodged their blows, and cut them down, one after the other he cut a swath through them. They failed before him, fell to his rage, his raw powerful rage. Stitch dodged their blows, moved with unhuman agility, slashing with the strength of a titan. The Grims now watched him warily, knowing they had underestimated their opponent. 

Stitch turned to one, and impaled it, and it disappeared into the air, the sword still humming. The Grims watched, and turning, fled the arena, unwilling to fight the creature fueled by a rage unknown to even them. Stitch watched them go, he would not argue the point of them leaving without a fight. He sheathed the blade, it ran smoothly into the hilt, and clicked once it was fully in.

Stitch did not hesitate, and he began running towards the elevator, to meet Serenity twenty-three levels above.

* * *

Stitch ran on, the dark hallway extended before him. He was running so fast, he nearly toppled over Serenity. He stopped, and she looked at him, grinning wryly, "Bout time...I was about to fly off without you!" 

Stitch returned the grin, "I ran into some trouble, sorry, not a big deal anymore though."

As he said this, he pulled the Omega Sword from the sheath, and showed it to Serenity. She looked at it, the grin disappeared from her face. She reached forward, and ran her fingers along the blade. She spoke to Stitch, "So...this will...be able to..."

Stitch nodded, "Yes...this should stop Chaos."

Growls and barks were heard all around them. Stitch sheathed the blade, and grabbed Serenity, "Come, or we shall soon be overrun."

They turned and ran up the hallway, out into the opening room. They quickly attached the helmets, and opened the door, it once again grinded open making a horrible racket. They ran out into the open, and ran to the ship, not looking behind them, not wanting to see the Grims pursuing them. They reached the Silver Falcon, and didn't stop, they quickly opened the hanger door, both equally ready to leave this accursed place.

Inside, Stitch ran to the cockpit, and fired up the systems. They responded, and Stitch began to take off, and he glanced once more at the surface of the moon, to see hundreds upon hundreds of the nightmarish creatures, pouring form the facility. Stitch shuddered, "A moment later and we would've..."

Serenity nodded, "I know. Make haste now, Lilo awaits."

Stitch nodded and set the coordinates, and the ship blasted towards earth. Stitch set the systems for auto pilot, and set back, finally able to relax. There was so much to take in, so much to talk about with Serenity. But for right now, the only thought in his mind, was reaching earth, reaching Lilo, to be reassured she was safe...

The ship sped on, destined for earth...

* * *

Lilo awoke. The door bell was ringing loudly. She sat up, and found everyone else was asleep, all snoring loudly, peacefully carrying on. She smiled, and rose to answer the door, excitement filled her, she walked quickly to the door, she figured it was only one person who would come at this time... 

Lilo reached the door, she shook nervously with anticipation. She reached forward gingerly, and grasped the door handle, cold with the evening breeze, and turned it, and opened the door slowly...

Outside, in the dark, was the outline of someone she knew all too well, "Stitch!"

Lilo leapt forward into his arms, smiling warmly, "I was so worried! What took you so long? Oh but your back! You must tell me all about your adventure!"

The figure holding Lilo closely opened his eyes, his brilliant red eyes, and grinned, "Oh my dear, soon you shall know all to much..."


	24. A Dark Meeting At the Pelekai House

A Dark Meeting at the Pelekai House.

Stitch stared below, into the oceans of earth. They were home, finally. Serenity watched the globe turn from the co-pilot's seat, waiting anxiously for the ship's computer to find the coordinates, and begin the landing. They were quiet, the tension tangible in the small room. Stitch ran his fingers along the smooth casing of the sword, which he now wore on his belt. Stitch sighed, and eased back into his seat, "God, what's taking this thing so long?"

Serenity shook her head, "I don't know, can't you just land this hunk manually?"

Stitch shook his head, "For one thing, it's not a hunk! And, the federation outlawed landing manually, there have been too many accidents, ships crashing into houses and such."

Serenity's ears drooped, and she sat quietly. She waited a moment, then said, "I...I just can't shake this feeling that we should hurry, you know?"

Stitch nodded, "Trust me, I know. I've felt anxious to be home ever since we blasted off Ganymede."

The ship's computer beeped, and readings began to scroll across the screen. Stitch sat up, "Finally!" and he began to type in the proper instructions for the computer. Serenity sat up as well, anxious to be in her new home. Stitch finished the preparations, and the ship began its descent into the atmosphere. Stitch and Serenity held on tightly as the ship violently descended into the atmosphere. The flames licked the wings, and Stitch could vaguely smell the burning metal. The ship was rocked in its descent, but it finally pulled through, and Stitch saw the small islands below, peacefully floating through the nighttime ocean.

Wasting no time, Stitch grabbed the controls, and they blasted towards Kokau town, towards home. Towards Lilo...

* * *

It was in the early morning that Stitch and Serenity arrived. The outside buzzed with the melody of the night. Stitch glanced at the computer's clock, nearly two AM. He sighed, Lilo would probably be asleep by now...

Stitch set the ship down in a clearing of trees, this time not far from the Pelekai house. Stitch and Serenity changed into more suitable clothes. Stitch chose a loose white t-shirt, and jeans. Serenity settled with one of the pink shirts she had packed, and her favorite blue jeans.

Once ready, they exited their ship, and began the trek home.

It wasn't a long walk, they barely walked for fifteen minutes before the Pelekai house came into view. Stitch felt like crying, for it was still intact. He looked to Serenity, and they smiled at each other, and laughing ran up the drive. Stitch laughed as he pulled ahead of Serenity, he was so happy to be home. He reached the stairs, running up them, not caring what time it was, he couldn't wait to see Lilo. He reached the porch, Serenity began climbing the stairs. He reached the door, and quickly brought out his keys, Serenity caught up with him, and they chuckled with the happiness that they were home. Stitch unlocked the door, and opened it.

The two entered the darkened house, quietly walking inside. Stitch looked around, he understood they would be asleep, yet he wanted to see Lilo badly. Serenity stared down the hall where Komalla slept, and began to walk slowly down to his room. Stitch walked over to Lilo's elevator, and smiling, rode it upward, 'This'll be good,' he thought.

The elevator slowly escalated upwards, only making a soft swoosh as it began. The elevator stopped at the top, and Stitch looked to Lilo's bed, though it was dark, he could make out her bunk. He tiptoed slowly over to her bed, smiling devilishly. He reached the bed, and reached down to where her shoulder would be, only to feel...nothing...

Stitch was confused, then it hit him. He quickly ripped back the covers, and panic hit him as he discovered the bed empty. He turned to Gloria's bed, and again ripped back the covers, only to find empty sheets. Stitch began to panic, and he heard Serenity from below.

"Stitch! Stitch get down here!"

Stitch leapt on the elevator, his worry increasing in a steady crescendo as he rode downwards. Serenity was waiting for him by the elevator landing, a distraught look upon her face.

"Stitch! I couldn't find Komalla! I checked the other rooms, no one's here!"

Her voice was choking, and Stitch could tell she was fighting back tears. Stitch was trying desperately to control himself as well, but he was finding it harder and harder as the night wore on, "I couldn't find Lilo, Gloria's not here either...you don't think?"

Serenity shook her head, her voice echoed her worries, "I don't know I don't know! Please Stitch! They're okay, right?"

Stitch didn't answer, he was very worried now. He began looking around, and started shouting, "HELLO! LILO! JUMBA! ANYONE!"

No one answered, Stitch began to sweat. The room seemed smaller, he had to turn on some light, right now the dark frightened him. Stitch ran to the living room, and switched on the fan-light above. Stitch saw the light come alive, and his eyes crept to the couch, and all his fears came to life...

Chaos sat on the couch, a wicked smile twisted on his lips. He was dressed in a long trench coat, a vibrant red dress shirt inside. Black pants matched the black coat, and heavy leather boots adorned his feet. Chaos sat there, a can of soda in his hand, he slowly took a long drink of the soda, and smiled at Stitch, "Running around and worrying like this, tch, not good for your health 6-2-6."

Stitch took a step forward, "What...WHERE ARE THEY!"

Chaos chuckled, "My dear experiment they are fine, they are here with us, though, it may be hard for you to see them...in the dark."

Chaos concentrated his energy into a large orb. The orb was completely black, and looked to be made of the blackest water imaginable. The orb seperated into many smaller orbs, all the same. They shimmered for a moment, and sounds began to come from within the orbs. Stitch perked up his ears, and heard them, all of them, his loved ones, his Lilo, making the sound within the orbs, horrible sounds. He heard them, Jumba groaning from pain, Komalla crying, then he heard Lilo scream...

Stitch lunged at Chaos, and flung the dark experiment to the ground, and sent blow after blow into the wretched experiment's face. Serenity had heard Komalla's cry, and was right behind Stitch. Chaos flung Stitch from him, and Stitch smashed into a wall. Serenity lunged her blades out, and Chaos countered them, to Serenity's surprise, with two blades of darkness that grew from his arms.

Chaos smiled, "It's been too long, sister."

Serenity growled at him, "Let him go brother!"

Chaos parried Serenity's blades to the side, and brought about his fist and slammed it into her face. Serenity flew from the sheer force of the blow, and smashed into the wall, opposite of Stitch, who was picking himself up. Stitch heard the sounds from the orb, and drew the sword, his teeth gritted in rage, and he charged. Stitch swung the sword, and Chaos parried the Omega Sword with his darkness blades. Stitch swung again and again, sending countless blows at Chaos, only to have everyone parried by Chaos's black blades. Stitch extended one of his extra arms, and punched Chaos in the gut. Chaos doubled over, and Stitch pulled the pommel back on the sword, loading another charge. The sword whirred violently, and it flashed green as the liquid poured into the synapses. Stitch whirled around in a circle, and swung the sword with all his might!

Chaos recovered, and saw the blade flash. He leapt in the air, clutching the ceiling, barely missing the flash of energy. Stitch watched in horror as the blast missed, and erupted into the side of the house. The side gave way, and burst into useless timber. Stitch stared in horror, as a large chunk of the beloved house was demolished. Chaos saw Stitch distracted, and swung from the ceiling, and smashed his feet into Stitch's head. Stitch felt the blow, and fell, distorted shapes dancing in his eyes.

Serenity rose, and extended her blades, and rushed the dark experiment. Chaos was caught off guard, and Serenity slashed him across the chest. Chaos fell, and Serenity dove on top of him, snarling, her blade pointed at his heart. Chaos looked at her and smiled, "Little sister? You would kill...me?"

Serenity hesitated, she looked into his eyes, the eyes of her brother. Chaos ran his fingers through her fur, and smiled. Serenity looked at him, she didn't see the dark tentacle appearing behind her. Before Serenity could do anything, the tentacle lashed itself around her middle, and flung her into the wall of the house, holding her there. Chaos lifted himself up, and opened his shirt, exposing a long cut, from which dark green blood was flowing. He laughed, "You should've finished me."

Before Serenity could say anything, Chaos extended the darkness into the shape of a hand, and it smashed into Serenity's head. The darkness splashed over her, and cut off her air, and she began to suffocate. Serenity squirmed from beneath the darkness, trying to break free. Chaos watched with sick delight, as he finished off Serenity.

What Chaos didn't expect was the recovery of Stitch. Stitch rose, and saw the tentacle strangling Serenity, and running forward, sliced off the sinuous tentacles holding her to the wall. The tentacles fell to the ground, and seemed to become absorbed into the floor, where they appeared to be shadows. They rushed back to their master, and entered his feet. Chaos took in a deep breath, as they entered his body once more. Stitch and Serenity both watched, mouths agape, as the wound on Chaos's chest healed. He thumped his chest, "Darkness is more fun, and more practical!"

Stitch and Serenity stood on the ready. Chaos turned to the small globes, and they rushed to him, and he absorbed them as well. Chaos turned to the two of them, "Now you have a conundrum, for if you kill me, you will kill them as well."

Stitch shouted at him, "LET THEM GO!"

Chaos smiled at them, "Let them go? Why, that would release my best bargaining chip, and I can't have that."

Serenity came forward, still gasping for air, yet she spoke, "What...what do you want?"

Chaos grinned wickedly, "It's simple really, I want you two over to see my glorious home."

Stitch and Serenity glared at him, Serenity spoke, "Why should we go there? Let us end it here! Now!"

Chaos sniffed, and feigned crying, "Because dear sister, you haven't visited me in so long! Hahaha!"

Chaos erupted in mad laughter, then stood erect, "And...should you refuse my...generous offer..."

A small globe came forth from the darkness from behind Chaos. Chaos reached forward gently, and with two of his fingers, pinched it sharply. A scream erupted from the orb, and Stitch immediately recognized it as Lilo's. Stitch snarled violently with rage, "RELEASE HER!"

Chaos halted the pinching, and the orb went silently back into him, a small whimpering and crying could be heard from the orb. The darkness around Chaos began to swirl, and it began to envelope him. Chaos looked at them and spoke, "You will have two days to reach my home. It is a long journey, yet you merely go to these coordinates."

Chaos brought forth a small piece of paper, and flung it to the ground. He continued to talk, "If you should decide not to come, I will make their deaths...very...very...painful."

The darkness enveloped him, and he was gone.

Stitch was silent for a moment, then with a cry of anger, he fell to his knees, and smashed a large crater in the floor. Serenity glowered at the spot where Chaos had disappeared, then turned away, delicate tears in her eyes. Stitch was still kneeling, he looked into the floor, anger still flooded him, he was gripping one of the broken planks tightly, thin slivers of pink blood ran down his hand. Serenity turned to him, and found the courage to speak.

"It's a trap, it has to be."

Stitch wasn't in the mood, "Figured that out did you?"

Serenity looked hurt, Stitch noticed and said, "Sorry Serenity, I didn't mean to snap at you." There was still anger in his voice.

Serenity shook her head, "So, what do we do?"

Stitch looked at the piece of paper Chaos had dropped. He picked it up, and read the coordinates, a look of shock crossed his face, he handed the paper to Serenity, "Do you know what this is?"

Serenity took the paper, and scanned over it, she nodded, "He would choose this location. It's pretty far off though, and if it's where I think it is, it's a huge place."

Stitch rose, and walked to the door leading to the front porch. Serenity watched him, "So, you mean to..."

Stitch looked at her, his eyes resonating his anger, "Yes, I mean to go there. And though Hell may bar the way, I will have Lilo back."

Serenity walked to him, "I mean to go as well, though, with that facility he's leading us to..."

Stitch turned and walked down the stairs, stopping halfway down, he turned to Serenity and said, "The Silver Falcon is armed to the teeth, in the quarters below, 6-2-5 and I have a cache of weapons. So if it's armaments your worried about, we're covered."

Serenity nodded, and ran to catch up with Stitch. She reached him, and had to nearly jog to keep pace with the taller experiment. When they were nearly to the trees, she said, "Chaos, he's so much stronger..."

Stitch was silent for a moment, then replied, "I know."

"Do you think...we can beat him?"

Stitch looked at her for a moment, then looked to the sky, the stars twinkling above. Stitch didn't smile, as he usually did when gazing at the stars. He looked down to Serenity, and said, "There's no maybe, we have to, you and I are all that stand in his way."

Stitch recalled the moment when Serenity had spared Chaos, he looked at her, his eyes piercing her mind, "When we fight him, we fight to the finish, understand?"

Serenity nodded, "I know, we must end his pain."

Stitch nodded, "When we battle him, it's to the end, right?"

Serenity nodded, and the two were silent. They walked to the ship, and quickly loaded, and blasted off, in search of Chaos. Their search brought them to the far reaches of the galaxy, to a place the light refused, cast out. They reached a place, that the Dark Hand...grasped firmly...


	25. To the Gates of Hell

To the Gates of Hell.

Stitch stared intently onward as he piloted the ship. The location Chaos had specified was not far away. Stitch glanced at the onboard clock, it had taken them one day to reach the location. It was a long journey, far from the safety of earth. Serenity sat quietly beside him, they had played no games of checkers this journey, instead, they had discussed battle plans. The cache of weapons Stitch had mentioned had been raided, and Stitch was armed to the teeth. Serenity had not chosen any of the weapons, preferring her own powers. Because Stitch had no projectile abilities, he settled with guns. During the trip, Stitch and Serenity had exchanged all information they had on their destination...

A final resort it was called, a final attempt to turn the tide of war. The Dark Hand was growing desperate, they were in need of an edge. Thus, they built the facility, a horrid place, where freak experiments were conducted, and weapons of global destruction were created. All this was hidden from the Republic's watchful eye, hidden in a lawless section of the galaxy, where few dared to traverse. Before the terrors of the facility could come to be, the Republic was notified, thanks to an insider in the Hand, and a large scale invasion was waged upon the facility. The battle lasted a long two weeks, neither side weakening, neither side submitting. Finally, in a desperate gamble, the Republic pulled their entire forces together, and went for one mighty invasion attempt. It was a success, and the Republic infiltrated the Dark Hand facility, and laid waste to it. This battle was never named, though the soldiers that fought there called it...Ragnarok. When a battle so large was waged, it seemed like the gods themselves raged in the skies...

The facility itself was huge, a large floating mass in space. Inside, hundreds upon hundreds of rooms, labs, caches, and stores and stores of scientific knowledge is stored. It is a facility of many things, weapons, deranged laboratories, knowledge, and fear. The stories that came from the facility, could never be seen as rational, or humane. Of course, the tellers of the tales, were insane from what they had witnessed in that horrid place. Now, one of the strongest creatures in the galaxy speeds towards it, unprepared for what he may face within it's dark hallways, fearful of what it still hides, yet knowing he must enter. The facility, named by the survivors of that horrible place, the facility called...

"The Devil's Sanctum, straight ahead," Stitch spoke silently, almost to himself.

Serenity rose in her seat, and gasped at the awesome sight.

A large floating station loomed ahead. It was shaped like a football of sorts, thin around the edges, and fat near the middle. The sheer size was astounding, it was longer than some earth cities. In the dark space, it seemed to glow a faint purple, with thousands of flickering lights dancing in windows and off landing bays. Near the tip of the facility, a lens stuck forward, ominously pointing to the skies. It was not an observatory lens, it was the greatest weapon ever conceived. Brought into this world to level entire planets, wipe them clean from the universe, brought to the universe was The Devil's Eye, a canon so powerful, it could destroy any planet within it's mighty range.

Stitch stared at the mighty canon hidden with the tip of the station, and shook his head saying, "We should hurry."

Stitch turned the ship and drove it towards the docking bays. On the descent, he watched the escape bay, taking not of all the escape pods still not launched. Stitch estimated there were over one hundred, each of the pods able to hold ten people.

Stitch pulled the ship close to the docking bay door, and the door began to grind open. It slithered silently across, the interior of the station becoming visible. Stitch watched, and glanced to Serenity, "Chaos is expecting us."

Serenity nodded, and Stitch brought the ship inside the hanger, landing it gently. Behind them, the massive doors closed with a loud boom. Stitch clicked on the computer panel, and a map of the facility appeared. The Devil's Sanctum information was known to all with military ties, thus Stitch was able to print out the map. The printer whirred in the large console, and a long stretch of paper slowly came out. Stitch took the paper, skimmed over it, and tucked it in his combat pants. On the way to the facility, Stitch and Serenity had changed into more suitable apparel...

Stitch wore a light leather armor type of clothing. Though it had the look of leather, it was tougher than most metals. This armor included a tight fitting black jacket, and black boots. His pants were dark combat pants, nothing more. Serenity chose a similar set of armor, though hers was white, Stitch had tailored her a suit from 6-2-5's uniform, for 6-2-5 never bothered with his armor, as he never did much fighting anyway.

Stitch rose from his seat, and walked from the cockpit, Serenity rose and followed. Stitch walked to the living room, where on the couch was a large trunk. Stitch grasped the padlock, and tore it off, he didn't have the time for procedure, nor the patience. Inside the case were numerous weapons, Stitch grabbed a pair of plasma sub-machine guns, and motioned for Serenity to grab some weapons.

Serenity shook her head, "I can manage on my own thanks."

Stitch nodded, he reached back inside and grabbed some more weapons. A photon shotgun, twin plasma pistols, a few grenades, an automatic rifle, and extra ammo for each. He strapped the smaller weapons around his waist and under his arms, loaded the grenades into his belt pack at his side near the sword, and slipped the shotgun into the holster he wore on his back, he grasped the rifle firmly in his hands. Stitch looked to Serenity, who was grinning, "Going to war?"

Stitch nodded, "Yep."

The two proceeded to the hatch, and Stitch took a deep breath, and released the holdings, whipping out the rifle as the door opened. The door lowered slowly, Stitch's temples pounded, sweat dribbled down his temple, his finger twitched on the trigger, nervously itching to fire on the first thing they saw. Serenity extended her blades, and stood tensely beside Stitch, a look of anticipation entered her eyes.

The door opened fully, and Stitch leapt out, and rolled on the ground, pointing the rifle around, observing the surroundings. All was still, there were no sentries, no civilians, no one. Stitch slowly lowered the gun, breathing heavily, he should've guessed the facility would be empty, Chaos would've seen to that...

Serenity walked up beside him, and put her hand carefully on his shoulder, "Calm down Stitch..."

A loud beep interrupted them, and a voice spoke on the intercom, a voice that reeked of pain, "Oh, don't look so tense Stitch! Not good for you..."

Stitch rose, and shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

The voice chuckled, the voice of Chaos, "Tsk Tsk Stitch! Did you think I would greet you at the doorstep? Pah! You have some work to do, before you make it to me..."

Stitch checked around, still no one, Chaos spoke again, "What? Expecting someone? Oh you won't find any Dark Hand soldiers here, though, some of...my...recruits will great you."

Stitch shouted at the intercom, "THE GRIMS?"

Chaos chuckled, "Wouldn't you like that? No...no I have others to do my work as well. Come Stitch! I await you in the main hall on the twenty-seventh floor!"

The intercom cut out, and all was silent. Stitch pulled out the map he had printed off, and checked the lay out. There were many winding paths to the twenty-seventh floor. Stitch motioned to Serenity, "We'd better get going."

Serenity nodded, and they headed for the door, to begin the descent into Hell.

* * *

Lilo opened her eyes, her vision was fogged. She looked around, dazed as she was, she could tell that she was in a cell. Lilo tried to move her hands, but she found them bound with a thick rope. Lilo sat there a moment, not quite knowing where she was. The room around her was pitch black, only light coming through the three openings between the bars illuminated her room slightly... 

All of a sudden, her memories came back to her. She remembered the place, that horrible place, filled with darkness and horrible pain. Lilo became frantic, she struggled at the ropes, on the verge of screaming, she did not want to go back to that place. She remembered, the horrible tortures...

In one nightmare, she had witnessed the deaths of her parents. One was bad enough, however, she was forced to watch them die over...and over...she could still hear their screams...

The second nightmare, she was in a small room. Slowly, ever so slowly, the walls began to close in on her. Air, space, and time ran out...as the walls closed in all the way...

The third nightmare, the third nightmare. As she thought of it, cold tears ran from her eyes. It was Stitch, he was drowning in a vat of water. Lilo had watched, her limbs unable to carry her, as he drowned. Lilo watched, as his eyes went cold, and he went limp...

Lilo screamed. She didn't want to be here, not in this dark place, not here, anywhere, she wanted to be home, to be with her family, to be with Stitch. She wanted his warm embrace, his loving touch, his kind smile. Lilo thought about Stitch and worried, 'Is he okay?'

The door to the cell creaked, and Lilo looked up to see a figure standing in the light. A figure that looked like Stitch, a figure with red eyes. He wore a black trench coat, and black pants with leather boots. Chaos smiled at Lilo, and walked slowly into the room. Lilo tried to back away, but found the chair stuck to the floor. She wiggled frantically in the chair trying to escape the dark experiment. Chaos laughed, "My dear, I merely came to see if you are comfortable."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chaos came closer to her, and fell to his knees in front of her. He reached up one of his hands and gingerly stroked her cheek, "My dear, that is no way to treat your host..."

Lilo threw her head around, trying to escape his touch, she cried, "Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?"

Chaos watched Lilo for a moment, his eyes seemed to glow. He grinned evilly, "You have done nothing, not you, nor your sister, nor your family. It is he that must pay, all of them must pay, every last one, all of them must die..."

Chaos chuckled, Lilo stared at him, and she said, "Why? What have they done to you?"

Chaos looked at her, then suddenly grasped his hands around her head, she squealed. His voice sounded angry, "You don't understand! None of you would! You say you were _saving _experiments, pah! Where were any of you! Where were you when _I _needed the saving from that HELL! I've seen you...living your lives...living along happily while _I _suffered! Merely the thought, of you worthless beings living happily while _I, _the greatest experiment created, was locked in that HELL!"

Lilo looked at him, a look of anger in her eyes, "So, you were jealous. All of this, because we didn't know, because we couldn't do anything."

Chaos reached back, and slapped Lilo across the face, leaving a large red mark. Lilo looked at him, tears in her eyes, "If we had known, we would've done something."

Chaos stood and angrily stalked to the door, he turned and looked at Lilo, "You will all do something for me. You will all sacrifice yourselves, for my future."

Lilo shouted back, "STITCH WILL COME! THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Chaos laughed, "My dear, he's already here, and that's why I must leave. I must entertain my guests..."

Chaos turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Lilo watched him go, her heart now filled with worry, "Stitch, please be careful..."

Lilo stared at the door, hoping that soon, her savior would come...


	26. Do You Remember?

To Yaarp16: Sorry about the late updating, I've had a case of writer's block of late, and don't worry about me being discouraged, I will see this story through to the end! Thanks for all the support! And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Just curious...now, on with the story!

* * *

Do You Remember?

Stitch and Serenity walked down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed in the empty facility. Stitch held his gun at the ready, prepared for anything that may jump from the end of the halls. Serenity walked beside him, her power within easy access, though, she felt there was nothing to worry about, she knew that if Chaos wanted them dead, he would have sent everything he had after them. Somehow that wasn't the case, though Serenity knew there would be challenges, she also knew that Stitch and herself would see the challenge well before hand.

Serenity walked silently beside the tense Stitch. Stitch kept a vigilant eye, until they turned down an empty hallway, and then another, and another. Finally, Stitch relaxed his arms, and let the rifle hang to his side. Stitch took a deep breath, telling himself nothing was going to happen yet. Stitch glanced at Serenity, "Your brother...isn't much on action."

Serenity shook her head, "I believe he is trying to wear us down, lower our guard. There will be challenges Stitch, though, I think Chaos wishes us to see the challenge well before we face it."

Stitch nodded, "Your brother is strange...of course, he's also demented."

Serenity shook her head, "He didn't always used to be like this."

Stitch started walking again, "I know this isn't the opportune place or time, but what _was _he like before the virus?"

Serenity looked at Stitch, "Why would you want to know?"

Stitch shrugged, "I dunno, seems better to know more about your enemy before you fight them."

Serenity returned Stitch's shrug, "Chaos was...perfect. That seems to sum up everything about what he was. During my lab tests, he would always contact me telepathically to tell me everything would be okay. Of course, even at these times, he was slowly changing into the monster he is now. I never got the chance to see him without the strain of the virus, I never got to see my brother...the way he should be..."

Serenity was silent for a moment, then continued, "Before he went insane, he was kind and caring. One thing that always got me about Chaos, is that he would tell me he _pitied _the common species. He felt sorry for them, that he couldn't give them the power that we experiments possessed. He didn't use to hate Jornhald either, though he did hate to go to any..._sessions_ Jornhald had planned for him. I can still remember the day...I first saw a change in Chaos..."

Serenity thought back, to a time when her dearest friend, changed forever...

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Recreational time for all the experiments. It wasn't really outside, more like in a giant bubble, where artificial scenery was delicately reproduced. It was made to look like a wide open meadow, where beautiful butterflies flew, and lovely flowers grew. Serenity, known as experiment 6-6-7 at this time, was looking for her brother. 

True, they were not really brothers, yet 6-6-6 _had_ promised to watch after her. She looked around, most of the experiments sat talking to friends, or holding their lovers. Some of the younger experiments played in the meadow, a rambunctious game of experimental power tag was being held. Many of them motioned for Serenity to join them, yet she always refused, she wanted to spend this precious time with 6-6-6.

6-6-7 scoured the area, and she saw her brother sitting on the far edge of the field, alone. 6-6-7 smiled, and ran to where he sat. As she approached, Serenity noticed something strange about her brother. He sat, almost glaring at the compound, his fists clutched and thrust to the ground. 6-6-7 slowed as she approached, and walked up very slowly to her older brother. He had recently been given his genetic enhancements, and was now taller, standing far above Serenity. It was not yet Serenity's time to receive any enhancements, yet she couldn't wait. Other than the enhancements, the only other change was his fur, for it seemed to be getting darker by the day...

6-6-6 noticed her, and smiled slightly. 6-6-7 grinned, and plopped down on the ground beside him. Soon however, 6-6-6's glare returned to the facility. 6-6-7 watched him a moment, then asked, "Brother? What has happened? You seem angry..."

6-6-6 spoke, yet kept his gaze fixed on the facility, "I tire of these beings sister. I tire of all of them. That fat clod Jumba, the one who gave me these enhancements, the foolish Daimon, and worst of all, that idiot Jornhald. The fools know nothing of science..."

6-6-7 stared uneasily at her brother, the usually kind spirit was not there today, "Surely it is not as bad as you say..."

6-6-6 stood, his anger seemed to rise with him, "Oh yes it is! What do they know? Inferior beings all of them! They know nothing of power! That clod Jumba, most of his experiments were waste! He created only a handful of greats, and the worthless 6-2-6, his _greatest_ endeavor, is not fit to lick the mud from my boots!"

6-6-7 stood, and calmly laid her hand in her brother's, and spoke softly, "Please brother, don't say such things. They created us...surely there are some experiments that–."

6-6-6 cut her off, and swiped his hand from her's, "Oh, there are some experiments, there are two. You and I Serenity, _we _are meant to rule! _We_ are meant to be these pathetic obsolete model's gods! Don't you see? With our power, we could rule all!"

6-6-7 backed off slightly, "What has come over you! Surely you don't mean what you say! I could never turn my back on them, they are the same as you and I!"

6-6-6 turned, and chuckling, backhanded 6-6-7 hard across the cheek. 6-6-7 fell, shock filled her, and she rose with tears in her eyes. 6-6-6 looked at her, "Maybe that will clear your head..."

6-6-7 spoke, spastically through her tears, "Br-Brother!"

6-6-6 turned and began to walk away, yet he turned and looked at her once more, "From now on, refer to me only as Chaos."

The newly named Chaos strode away, leaving his little sister crying in the grass.

* * *

Serenity came out of her revery, to find Stitch staring at her. 

"Ahem," she started, "sorry, ummm, bad memory."

Stitch nodded, "It's okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. So, he used to be an okay guy?"

Serenity nodded, "Uh-huh, and sorry, but I'd rather not speak of it again."

Stitch nodded, "I understand."

They continued, Serenity noticed that they had passed several hallways. She had been in the revery for quiet awhile. They turned another hallway, only to see the same sight, another long slightly sloping hallway, and again, it was empty.

Stitch sighed, "This is maddening."

Serenity agreed, "Yes, but we mustn't lose focus. Come, let us continue talking...tell me how you met Lilo."

Stitch chuckled, "Now that's a day I remember well. When I was created, I wasn't the most popular among the inhabitants of Turo. Jumba and I were put on trial, and he was imprisoned, while I had the honor of an escort from the great Captain Gantu. Unfortunately for him, I escaped and crash landed on earth. After awhile, I discovered semi-trucks, and their tires..."

Serenity comprehended, and shuddered.

Stitch chuckled and continued, "When I awoke, I found myself in a kennel, upon trying to escape, I found that good ol' Jumba had followed me to earth, so, I needed a way out. I retreated back into the kennel, and Lilo came in shortly afterwards. I saw an opportunity, and I used her as a shield to escape."

Serenity looked at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."

Stitch grinned and nodded, "I owe everything to her, she taught me everything, most of all she taught me how to love. I slowly grew fond of her, though, it was more to her expense. But when Gantu came back and kidnapped her by mistake, I rescued her, and I think it was then that I realized that I really belonged somewhere."

Serenity smiled, "You really do have a heart, you know that?"

Stitch grinned, "Aw, shucks miss..."

Serenity continued, "But I want to know, when did you feel like you really_ loved_ her?"

Stitch thought a moment, and remembered, "It was a long time ago..."

Stitch relayed the story as he remembered it, of when true love was discovered...

* * *

Lilo was fourteen, about to be fifteen. It was her birthday party and it was going to be big this year. Lilo had made some new friends in the course of junior high school, a whole new group. Mertle and Lilo had grown closer, at least they were no longer enemies. In all, Lilo had ten people coming to her party this year, a record for her. 

Stitch was moseying around the house, looking for something to do. He was still the same size, the genetic enhancements not yet implanted. Stitch walked into the living room, where Lilo sat watching TV, awaiting her guests to arrive. Stitch plopped up on the couch, and tackled Lilo lovingly. She giggled and Stitch shouted in the best english he could, "HAPPY...BIRTHDAY!"

Lilo laughed and gently pushed the blue alien off of her, "Stitch, your such a nut!"

Stitch gazed at her, she was growing, and becoming a beautiful woman. Now he seemed to notice everything she did, from the way she walked to the way she talked. Every time she laughed seemed like a glorious melody to him, and he loved the sound.

The doorbell rang, and Lilo rushed to answer it. Stitch curled up on the sofa, the dog disguise in full play as the girls entered. They all were a giggling flock, laughing and carrying on as if the party had already been in full effect. Immediately, some of the girls noticed Stitch. One of them, a girl named Sara, asked, "Lilo, I've got to know, is that a rabbit, dog, or an alien?"

The girls laughed, Lilo chuckled slightly, even Stitch found himself grinning and thought, 'If you only knew...'

The party started off normally, the girls gossiped and played games. Lilo showed them her 'new' game station that Jumba had created for her, when Lilo was asked where she got it, she merely shrugged and said it was a birthday present. The girls became entranced by the system, and they played 'Alien Bounty' up until the cake was ready. Nani called the girls in to eat, and they filed in to the kitchen. Stitch got up and followed.

In the kitchen, the girls gathered around the cake. Stitch, seeing the table was full, squeezed in between two of Lilo's friends to watch. One of the girls took a disliking to him, "Ewww, Lilo, can't your freakish dog wait outside?"

Lilo glared at her, "He's not freakish!"

Pleakly intervened, "Oh, I'm sure he won't mind! Come along you monstrosity!"

Stitch didn't want to go out, but he really didn't want to ruin Lilo's party either. He smiled at Lilo, and willingly let Pleakly carry him outside.

Outside the house, Stitch watched as Lilo blew out her candles. To Stitch's amazement, she immediately rose, chopped out a large piece of the coconut cake, and brought it outside. Lilo walked to where Stitch waited by the hammock, and she sat down by him, and handed him the cake. Stitch looked at her, "Lilo, itsa your party! You supposed to be in house!"

Lilo shrugged, "It's not a party without you, Stitch."

Stitch looked at the coconut cake, and looked back at her. The earth girl, the one he had known for so long, his best friend. She smiled beautifully at him, and reached down to give him a kiss on his hairy cheek. Stitch swooned, and he grinned at her, "Taka, but...umm...Lilo need go back inside now."

Lilo hugged him close, "Not without you I won't, come on, ignore what Kiko said, I want you inside having fun with the rest of us!"

Stitch felt warm inside, and he snuggled close to her, "Okata."

Lilo picked him up, and carried him to the house, Stitch smiling all the way. The party lasted most of the night, and the girls left the house around eleven o'clock. Lilo had gotten some fantastic gifts, and Stitch was happy for her. The night came to a close, and Lilo and Stitch went to their room, and crawled into their beds.

Lilo turned to look at him, and she smiled, "Of all the gifts I may ever receive, you're the best Stitch, sweet dreams."

Stitch blushed, and as Lilo turned out her light, he said, "Good night, Lilo..."

Lilo spoke, sleep on her voice, "Good night...Stitch..."

Stitch watched her fall asleep, and watched her a moment longer. He smiled, after Angel, Lilo had been there, after any hardship, Lilo was there, after being excluded from society, Lilo was there. Stitch remembered the hardships with Angel, he still liked her of course, but not in the way he thought he did. Now he stared at Lilo, and as sleep began to overcome him, he thought, 'I will watch over you...my sweet...'

Stitch believed, that love between a human and alien could never pass, but he could dream. And for years...he did dream about it...

* * *

Stitch finished his story and looked to Serenity, who smiled warmly back at him. Stitch nodded, and wordlessly, they continued onwards. They rounded a hallway, and found to their surprise a large door. They stared at it, for it seemed to be a blessing from above. Serenity looked at Stitch, and said, "Whatever lies beyond this door, we face it together, and Stitch..." 

Stitch looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Let's make sure you make it back, to your buchi-boo."

Stitch nodded, and slowly, opened the door...


	27. An Old Nemesis

An Old Nemesis.

Stitch reached forward, and pressed the button on the door. There was the sound of air escaping, and the door smoothly glided open. The room was large, it had the look of an exquisite ballroom. The room was long, and ended with a staircase that rounded upwards to the balconies above. The room itself was very beautiful, ornate pillars ran in two rows near the walls, giving the room a nostalgic feel. Down between the pillars ran a red silken carpet, that led onto the stairs, and up into the balconies. The pearly white floors gleamed in the light that emanated from above.

Stitch observed the staircase, on the second landing, was a large double door. Stitch motioned to Serenity, and they began walking towards the door. Stitch had his assault rifle ready, and Serenity had her powers in easy access. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway, Stitch checked the balconies to find them all empty, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

A sound resonated from the door, and Stitch and Serenity stopped as it opened, and their first challenge entered. He was a tall, reddish experiment. He had the looks of Stitch, though his head seemed to bring itself to a cone, both of his heads were cone shaped. He walked out in full experiment form, yet only four of his arms were extended, and both his heads were showing. He was taller then before, and had obviously had genetic enhancements, for he stood a full six foot five inches. Stitch had never seen him in clothing before, yet he wore black boots, with long, black dress pants, and a frilled white shirt. This experiment had most of the powers of other experiments, including regeneration, and was one of the only experiments Stitch had faced, that he could not defeat...

Experiment 6-2-7, smiled, and spoke surprisingly well, "Hello Stitch, how long has it been?"

Stitch raised his rifle, "Not long enough."

Serenity looked from Stitch to 6-2-7, then looked to Stitch, "Friend of yours?"

Stitch kept the gun aimed towards 6-2-7, and said, "No, long ago Jumba created him to teach me a lesson, however he got out of control. Luckily, Lilo and I discovered his extreme sense of humor, and dehydrated him, sealing him away...apparently, Chaos found some use for him after all. Serenity, meet experiment 6-2-7."

6-2-7 waved his hand aside, both his mouths snickering, "Please please, all this flattery is too much for me, oh, and your pathetic attempts of humor will not aid you this time 6-2-6, the master Chaos was kind enough to tweak my humor levels for me, so your old tricks will not avail you this time. Oh, and the name's Hades."

Stitch frowned, and thought, 'Great, without the humor weakness, I won't be able to stop him...yet Serenity might have different luck.'

Stitch looked to the newly named Hades, and spoke, "So, you sold yourself out to Chaos eh? How did that happen?"

Hades chuckled, and spoke, "After you dehydrated me in that cursed orb, I was transferred to a facility far away. Now, Chaos doesn't just hunt on earth you see, so, he finally tracked me down. We battled, a fight I shall never forget, a fight I had no chance of winning. Perhaps I impressed him during the battle, but he told me his intentions, which I found suitable, and fully offered my assistance. We are kindred spirits, Chaos and I, two of a kind..."

Hades threw back his head and laughed heartily, Stitch and Serenity watched him, still on the ready should the red experiment attack. Hades finished, and gazed at them, "Oh, how I have _longed_ for this moment, _dreamed _of it. To finally take my revenge on the one who sealed me away, locked me in that _damned _ball. I've dreamed of it Stitch, dreamed of killing you...yearned for it, even tasted it...now retribution at last will be fulfilled..."

Hades began to slowly descend the stairs, taking his sweet time. Stitch held the rifle steady, but said, "Don't do this 6-2-7! You know you can't defeat our combined power! There's still time! We don't have to fight! Join us, and aid us in our fight against Chaos!"

Hades once again laughed maniacally, both his heads thrown back, mad laughter erupting from their lips. He calmed himself, and spoke, "For the last time, my name is Hades. And why would I turn against my master? He brought me out of that Hell, gave me extra power, gave me a life here with him. You two together do not threaten me, my master gave me a boost, not enough to match his strength of course, but just enough to deal with you nuisances."

Hades continued to descend the stairs, Stitch tried once more, "I defeated you once Hades! I can do it again!"

Hades reached the bottom of the stairs, and slowly began taking off his shirt, preparing for battle. He looked at Stitch, and smiling, spoke, "This time will be different, this time I will watch you bleed. And should that little whelp get in the way," he motioned to Serenity, "she will die as well."

Serenity extended her blades, "We shall see about that."

Hades removed the shirt, and tossed it to the side, revealing a mark on his chest. Stitch and Serenity were shocked to see the mark. It looked to be a pentagram, runes and other markings surrounded it. The mark seemed to be burned into Hades's skin, etched into his flesh in a most painful fashion. Hades smiled, and his eyes began to glow a deep red.

Stitch and Serenity prepared themselves, and Hades spoke once more, "It didn't even hurt, the mark, I couldn't feel a thing. I wanted the operation done, when I heard you were on your way. There is no other choice, you will either join him, or fall to everlasting darkness..."

Hades raised his hands, and crashed them into the floor. The shockwave was so great, that jagged marble shot from the ground in deadly projectiles. One of the projectiles shot forward, and smashed into Stitch's face, knocking him over, his gun clattered away. In a flash, Hades was on top of Stitch, sending blow after blow into Stitch's face. Stitch found his energy, and extended his extra limbs, and drove them both, claws first, into Hades's gut.

Hades jumped away, pink blood flowing from his stomach, yet still, his two heads wore those overly confident grins. Stitch rose and charged, Serenity, having been knocked over by the debris, rose and followed suit. Together they sent blow after blow to Hades. Hades extended all of his limbs, and expertly blocked the flurry of punches and blade swipes. One of Hades's heads opened wide, and a green light filled his maw, and before Serenity could react, Hades fired a mighty energy blast that smashed into her unguarded face.

Serenity went flying, and she smashed into a pillar, and fell to the ground, dazed. Stitch watched, and realized he would be fighting alone for awhile. Stitch concentrated on Hades, and realizing he would lose a close quarters fight, leapt to the overhanging balconies. Stitch whipped out his dual sub-machine guns and unloaded into Hades. The high power shots inflicted damage on Hades, and he covered himself with his arms. Stitch remained on the balcony, and continued to pump plasma rounds into the experiment.

Stitch realized the fight was going nowhere, so he leapt down, ceasing the fire. Hades let down his guard long enough to see Stitch's boots coming to his face. Hades felt the kick, and flew backwards, smashing into the staircase, creating a small crater where he landed. Hades shook his head, trying to clear it after the blow, before he could recover however, he saw a small white object in the air above...

Serenity had recovered, and she held a small ord of energy in her hands. She raised her arms back, and sent the orb down to Hades. Hades was still partially dazed, and did not move in time, the orb smashed into him, and an explosion rocked the staircase, a blinding light filled the room.

Stitch and Serenity both watched, hearts beating, to see if Hades was finished. A heavy smoke filled the space, yet slowly, a silhouette began to appear. Before Stitch or Serenity could react, Hades leapt forward, and grabbed Stitch's leg. Using Stitch as a club, he swung Stitch around, colliding Stitch and Serenity together. Serenity went flying, once again, across the room, she crashed into a pillar, and rubble covered her. Hades gripped Stitch's leg, and swung Stitch into a pillar, Stitch was slammed straight through the pillar, then Hades brought Stitch around, and crashed him into the floor. Hades let go of Stitch, and leapt back to the staircase.

Hades smiled, "How's it feel Stitch? Painful? Embarrassing? Hahaha!"

Stitch rose, 'Dammit!' he thought, 'He _has _gotten stronger! And if Chaos is even tougher...'

Suddenly, Stitch felt a tingling, it seemed to be inside his head. Then he heard the voice, that sweet melodious voice, 'Stitch! How did you beat this guy last time!'

Stitch stood, and glared at Hades, yet continued to talk to Serenity through his thoughts, 'The last time we fought, he had enhanced everything, including an extreme sense of humor. By forcing him to laugh his head off, Lilo and I got him in a dehydrator, and put him back in his pod.'

Stitch glanced over to where Serenity was emerging from a pile of rubble that had toppled over her when she flew through the pillar. She wore an unbelieving look on her face, her eyes were wide, a slight grin on her face, 'Your kidding, right?'

Hades spoke, he sounded as if he was running out of patience, "Standing around won't kill me, unless you intend to wait until I die of old age."

Stitch faced him, and thought a message to Serenity, 'I don't know if he _has_ a weakness now, but if he has it, we have to find it! Watch when he attacks, I'll cover you from behind with some fire power, you go in close, if you see anything, tell me!'

From across the room, Stitch could see Serenity nod, and she spoke in his mind again, 'Got it, ready?'

Stitch nodded, and they both faced Hades once more. Hades's heads smirked, and he motioned them to bring it on. Stitch brought out his plasma pistols, and sent a continuous stream of fire to Hades, who immediately brought his hands up in a guard. Serenity charged, and extended her blades, she leapt high in the air, and fell, the blades pointed down. Hades noticed, and brought his hand up, and caught Serenity by the leg, and began to swing her to the ground. Serenity saw what he was doing, and on the way around, grabbed Hades's head, and shoved him to the ground instead. Serenity leapt on top of Hades, and attempted to slash him with her swords. Hades noticed and caught the light blades, thin streams of blood dripped from his palms where he held the blades.

Stitch couldn't get a clear shot, so he leapt to one of the overlooking balconies, and began to take careful aim. Stitch got a clear view of Hades's chest, and fired a round. Because Hades was too busy trying to keep Serenity's blades from his heads, he did not notice the plasma shot, and it smashed into his chest, right on the area with the pentagram. The shot hit the pentagram, and it ignited, it began to glow brightly, and Hades let out a scream that gave Stitch and Serenity chills. Hades immediately focused all of his power to throw Serenity off. Stitch saw her go flying, and leapt from his balcony to catch her. They landed safely and watched Hades.

Hades writhed for a moment, clutching the area Stitch had shot. He slowly stood, breathing heavily. He looked at his chest in wonder, and spoke, to himself, "What...what is this? Why...why did it do that?"

Stitch sat Serenity down, and looked carefully to where he had shot Hades. One of the lines in the pentagram was cut, almost shattered from where Stitch had shot it. Stitch watched as the lines glowed, and seemed to separate from Hades's body, they glowed brightly, and Hades seemed to be invisible to the lines. The lines slowly came back together and reformed. Stitch nodded, "I understand."

Serenity nodded as well, "Yes, the pentagram is his weakness."

Stitch watched Hades, and said, "His regeneration powers can bring the pentagram back...but maybe if we hit it in the middle, where all the lines connect..."

Serenity understood, "It'll shatter."

Stitch drew the Omega Sword, and Serenity extended her blades. Hades glanced at them, and he prepared himself. As if on cue, Stitch and Serenity both charged, and greeted Hades with their blades. Hades blocked their blows, yet found it increasingly difficult as the two experiments continuously attacked. Serenity sent a flurry of slashes and stabs with her blades, and Stitch swung his sword expertly, weaving in and out of Hades's range.

Hades leapt over the two, and grabbed them by the backs of their armor. He turned and flung them away. Serenity flew backward, towards a pillar, yet this time she was ready. She flipped in mid-air, and landed with her feet on the pillar, she pushed off, and was sent flying towards Hades. Hades saw this, and charged, meeting Serenity halfway, and they began to fight once again.

Stitch landed hard on the ground, and his sword clattered away. He saw Serenity launch herself at Hades, and he watched them battle. Stitch looked for the sword, he saw it lying a short distance away. He rose and sprinted for his weapon.

Hades began to tire, and he leapt back, noticed Stitch. Pulling in his power, Hades sucked in a breath, and launched a large energy blast towards Stitch. Stitch saw it coming, he saw the sword, Stitch dived for the sword, then quickly turned, and swung the sword into the blast, sending it flying back towards Hades.

Hades wasn't fast enough, and the blast hit him fully, and he staggered backwards. Serenity saw her opportunity, and dove in for the kill. She reached Hades, and slammed both her blades directly in the middle of Hades. The blades cut through the lines, and Hades bellowed once more. This time, the light grew even more intense, and the sound of gathering energy, a sharp pitched whirring, could be heard. Serenity leapt backwards, landing close to Stitch, and they watched Hades...

The pentagram was shattered, the glowing golden parts were scattered. Hades doubled over, blood trickling from his mouth. Stitch watched, and gasped as he noticed Hades's second head begin to evaporate, much like the Grims had. Hades noticed too, and began to panic, "No! NO THIS CAN'T BE! MASTER! WHY GIVE ME SUCH A WEAKNESS!"

One by one, Hades's body parts began to disappear. His legs went, and the process began to run up his body, as he slowly drifted away. Serenity watched for a moment, then turned her head, she did not wish to watch anymore. Stitch watched on, and solemnly muttered, "I'm sorry...cousin..."

Hades, who was halfway gone, bellowed one last thing, "MY MASTER! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY HIM! NONE CAN TOUCH HIS AWESOME MIGHT! YOU WILL DIE!"

Slowly, the process ended, and the experiment 6-2-7 was no more. Stitch and Serenity stood silently for a moment, catching their breaths after the battle. Stitch glanced to where he had dropped his rifle, and saw it was buried beneath a pile of rubble. Stitch sighed and thought, 'There goes my good rifle...damn...'

Stitch tapped Serenity on the shoulder, she was still shaken by what she had seen. Stitch talked to her, gently, "Are you going to be okay?"

Serenity shrugged, "I don't know, destroying Grims is one thing, but he...he was an experiment..."

Stitch was silent for a moment, he let Serenity gather her thoughts, and when she seemed like she had calmed herself, he spoke, "Are you going to be able to handle the battle with Chaos?"

Serenity nodded, slowly, and said, "I have to, I have to ease his pain..."

Stitch stood, and said, "I don't mean to rush...but..."

Serenity nodded, "Yes, time is of the essence..."

Stitch and Serenity, slowly walked up the stairs to the door. They opened it, and found another slanting hallway, that led to another door. Stitch patted Serenity on the back, and they proceeded to the next challenge. Serenity however was now uncertain, for one thought wavered in the back of her mind, 'When the time comes...can I do it? Can I really kill Chaos?'

They reached the door, and Serenity brushed her thoughts aside, 'They can wait until later,' she thought.

This time, Serenity reached forward, and opened the door, and they saw what appeared to be their next challenge...


	28. A Test of the Heart Part 1

Author's note: I apologize about this, these next two chapters are meant to be as one, but the site will not allow me to post them as one chapter. Again, I apologize, together, the chapters would be called, A Test of the Heart.

Serenity's Test of the Heart.

Serenity opened the door. The corridor ahead was divided in two, with one hallway leading one way, and another going the opposite direction, both running parallel to the other. Stitch and Serenity stepped forward, staring down each of the empty hallways. Serenity looked at Stitch, who shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Serenity looked down the hallways, "I think we should stick together."

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom, "Oh no, that would forfeit the challenge!"

The voice belonged to Chaos. Stitch stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

Chaos spoke, "I'm surprised you managed to defeat Hades, an experiment after my own heart...ah well. The less rulers, the more I can rule. Ah, but on to the business at hand. Stitch, you are to travel down the right corridor, Serenity, you shall face the left. What you find at the end of those corridors, will challenge your very soul and heart, and bring your worst fears and memories to life. Hahaha, I'm sure you'll have fun, but should either of you attempt to help the other, I will kill Lilo and Komalla, is that clear?"

Serenity shouted at the intercom, "DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!"

Stitch did the same, "IF I FIND ONE SCRATCH ON HER—."

Chaos interrupted, "Ah ah! Tsk tsk! You should get moving, and remember, no aid, should you wish to sacrifice your loved ones."

The intercom cut off. Stitch and Serenity were silent for a moment, then Stitch lost it. He slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large dent in the steel, "DAMMIT!"

Stitch kept his hand pinned on the wall, he stood there, anger in his eyes. He felt helpless, helpless that he couldn't get to her fast enough. Serenity stared at the steel floor, then turned to Stitch, "We should get moving."

Stitch nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Serenity stared at him a moment longer, and softly said, "You gonna be okay?"

Stitch took his hand out of the wall, and shook his head, saying, "Without her, I won't be."

Without another word, Stitch turned down the right hallway, and began walking down into the darkness. Serenity watched him a moment, sadness filling her eyes. She looked down her hallway, thinking of Lilo and Stitch, of her best friend Komalla, and a memory of an old best friend, one that was taken from her, long ago...

Serenity began walking down her own hallway, her footsteps echoing in the emptiness, a reminder that Stitch was not there. She kept her gaze fixed ahead, walking on with a solid feeling that she could overcome whatever was at the end of the hall.

The hallway stretched forward, yet Serenity kept walking, farther and farther into the darkness. After what seemed like ten minutes, the hallway abruptly ended. Serenity slowed, and coming to a stop, stared at the object blocking her path.

What she saw puzzled her. It seemed to be a large wall of water, trapped in a large steel circle. It was large enough that Serenity would be forced to travel through the water wall. Serenity stepped forward, and stared at it. It rippled in the holder, calmly continuing on it's way, awaiting someone to step within it's clutches. Serenity watched it for a moment, then understood this to be the next challenge.

"It's a portal of sorts," she said.

Serenity took a step forward to the portal, and she inspected it. She ran her claw along the steel ring, gazed into the rippling portal, then she noticed the area behind it. Serenity saw it was the end of the hallways, where another door waited for her. She looked at the ring, and understood, 'To get there, I guess I have to pass through this...'

Serenity slowly reached to the portal, and carefully put her hand through it. It felt cold, like ice water was poured over her hand. She glanced to see if her hand was on the other side, she couldn't see it, so she assumed that her hand had been transported somewhere. Serenity gazed at the portal, the ripples were not affected, even when she put her hand in the portal. Serenity looked to the other side, she closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath, walked into the portal...

* * *

Serenity felt like she was rushed to a far off place, and when she opened her eyes, the sight of blinding white marble appeared before her. Serenity stared at the new room before her. It appeared to be a short room, all the walls were white marble. The walls all connected on three sides, all running into the ceiling, yet on the side in front of Serenity, it broke, and a break in the wall showed another wall on the other side. Serenity walked forward, and peered around the corner, to see two hallways running to her left and right. Serenity gazed down one path, to see other openings in the walls.

"It's a maze," she said quietly to herself. She glanced up at the area where the walls met the ceiling, 'Guess I can't cheat,' she thought grimly.

A loud grinding began radiating from behind Serenity, and she turned to find from where the noise originated from. When Serenity turned around, she found that the room behind her had become much smaller. Serenity was perplexed for a moment, then the grinding sound came again, and Serenity was surprised to see the far wall moving towards her, this time however, it was not stopping.

Serenity quickly turned, and chose the left handed path, and she ran. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding. She came across her first side path, and chose it. She turned down the path, and forced herself to run faster, the grinding noise growing louder and louder behind her. Her ears began to ring as she forced herself to run, trying desperately to escape the oncoming wall. She turned down hallway after hallway, running onwards, trying to find the exit to the maze.

Serenity turned to the right, and ran as hard as she could down the path. Yet, the path turned abruptly, and she was faced with a dead end. Serenity did not take time to consider, she ran forward, and punched the wall as hard as she could. Yet the wall mold itself around her arm, like a marshmallow, and Serenity began to frantically pull her arm out. The grinding noise was getting closer, growing louder and louder with each second, still Serenity struggled to free her arm, trying her blades, energy shots, anything, all to no avail.

The grinding sound grew loudly, and Serenity watched as the wall to her right melded with the oncoming force, and began to come closer. Serenity began to panic, jerking her arm with all of her might. The wall got closer, and began to overtake her, yet it did not crush her, it began to absorb her, for the walls seemed to be made of a putty substance. Serenity tried desperately to free herself, and when she saw the wall get closer, when it began to overtake her face, she screamed, and a feeling of ice cold water swept over her...

* * *

Serenity blinked her eyes, above her was a bright light. She tried to move her arms towards it, to cover her eyes, yet she found that she could not move her arms. Serenity jerked her arms, but found them bound. She raised her head, to see that metal bracers held her arms to a table. Serenity calmed herself, and thought for a moment, and the realization struck...she was back on Ganymede...

Serenity began to frantically lash around, trying to break the bonds that held her, yet she found that they would not give way. She caught sight of a table full of macabre operating devices, located close to the table that she occupied. That sight only increased her terror, for she remembered awful stories about experiments that were taken to rooms like this one, rooms where the screams could be heard through all of the facility.

Voices could be heard, and Serenity turned her head to see who was talking.

A group of scientists were conferring in one corner of the room. Serenity noticed that the room seemed to have no walls, that there was only darkness, that spread on forever. One of the scientists turned, Serenity couldn't make out his face, for it was covered with a mouth cover, and he wore large goggles. All of the scientists turned, and faced her, and she couldn't tell any of them apart, but she did notice that all of them were human.

One of the scientists ventured forward, and leaned his face close to Serenity's. A chuckling sound could be heard from behind his mask, and he said, "Ah yes, experiment 6-6-7. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been scheduled for deconstruction, yes, bit of a bad wake up call, eh?"

The scientists began to laugh maniacally, Serenity's eyes widened in terror, and she spoke, "Your-your going to take me apart?"

The lead scientist turned to her, and said, "Indeed, you see, we have no need for _failed _experiments."

One of the scientist walked to the utensil table, and picked up what appeared to be a mini chainsaw. He ripped the cord back, and it began to churn and rumble. The scientist began walking towards the table, the chainsaw rumbling dangerously. Serenity began to panic, and thrashed around on the table. The lead scientist chuckled, and said, "For failing the halting of the black virus, you are scheduled to deconstruction, by Lord Chaos's Orders..."

The chainsaw whirred, and Serenity screamed, and the feeling of cold water rushed over her...

* * *

Serenity opened her eyes, and faced a house. It was a normal house, normal yard with a quaint swing set in the yard. A flower garden was planted along the front porch, and bushes lined the exterior of the house. It was a normal house, it belonged to a normal family, which had a very normal teenage daughter. The daughter had a large collection of dolls, she also had two pets. One was a small experiment named Gigi, the other, was a beautifully white experiment, that had the look of another child's pet, by the name of Stitch. The white experiment, was called Kanowu, the Hawaiian name for snow, though, now she went by a different name...

Serenity stared at the house, her heart began to race, and her eyes began to water. She stared at the house, a house she had known for a long time, a house she wish she could forget. It was in this house that she had been given shelter, this house that she had found love and her first friend, it was in this house that Lilo would find her, one year later...

The front door opened, and a red haired teenager stepped out, and called, "Kanowu! Kanowu where are you?"

Mertle Edmonds, the red haired teenager. She was a beautiful girl, her hair the color of fire, her face soft and sweet, and her disposition as fiery as her hair. Yet, she was kind, she had grown out of the brat phase long ago, and now was close friends with Lilo. Mertle looked around, and spotted Serenity, and she smiled sweetly at the sign of her experiment friend.

"There you are Kanowu, come inside! Dinner is ready!"

Serenity didn't move, she didn't want this day to continue, she wanted it to end right now, to go away and never bother her again. Yet she stood there, and nothing changed, the cold feeling did not rush over her, she was not put back in the Devil's Sanctum, she still stood in the front yard, watching Mertle Edmonds, her old best friend, call her in to eat dinner. Serenity remembered this day, she remembered how it would go, remember how it would end.

'No,' Serenity thought to herself, 'perhaps I can change this day, perhaps the outcome will be different.'

Serenity looked to Mertle, and smiled saying, "Coming Mertle!"

Mertle smiled sweetly at Serenity, and disappeared back inside the house. Serenity smiled, and took a step forward, to continue inside the house. She walked up the porch, and into the house. The inside was also nothing out of the ordinary, everything was quaint, no odd paintings or queer statues, just a normal house. Serenity went to the kitchen, and found the family sitting around the table. Serenity walked to her normal place at the table.

Dinner began as normal, the family quietly said grace, and the meal began. The meal was turkey and salad, nothing more, just a quiet meal. The meal had barely began, when the doorbell rang. Serenity nearly jumped off her chair, for she knew who it would be at the door. Serenity got up, and walked out of the kitchen, turning and said, "I'll get it!"

Serenity turned, and her mood went back to being serious. She walked to the door, her heart racing, she extended one of her blades, preparing to meet him at the door. She stopped in front of the doorway, prepared to face the worst. Serenity steeled herself, and flung open the door, and leaped to face–

Nothing, there was no one outside, just the wind blowing in the wind chimes, making a ghostly melody. Serenity looked around, checking every corner, inspecting everything, yet there was no one. There was a tingling in the back of her head, and a voice of blackness, a voice of pain spoke to her, "For your transgressions, you will suffer..."

There was a scream from the kitchen. Serenity turned and sprinted to the kitchen, she reached the door, and burst in, to find Chaos, holding Mrs. Edmonds aloft, and in one of his tentacles, he held Mertle. Serenity noticed Gigi being sucked into the darkness, and disappear forever. Serenity glared at Chaos, "Let them go!"

Chaos did not speak, and he flung Mertle and her mother to opposite ends of the kitchen. Then, in a taunting voice, he spoke, "Did you think you could change anything? Did you think _that_ was how the portal works? Hmph, you don't understand, you never did, and you never will."

Serenity prepared herself, she extended her blades, getting ready, "I came here to escape from you...why did you do this?"

Chaos laughed, a grating sound that hurt the ears, and said, "You refused me, you turned down my offer to rule them all. Tell me why Serenity, why didn't you join me, and conquer the experiments with me?"

Serenity shook her head, "It was a fool's ambition, it was a dark ambition. I would never be part of something so evil..."

Chaos extended his dark blades, and laughed, "Well then, we should end this painful memory of yours, do you remember how it ends?"

Serenity put herself in a fighters stance, "Yes, but this time, _I _will win."

Chaos wasted no time, and he launched himself at Serenity. They met, and began to battle inside the house. The battle was furious, Serenity blocking his blows as best she could, and retaliating whenever she found an opening, yet Chaos seemed to always have the upper hand, to always be faster, and stronger. They battled in all the rooms, Chaos and Serenity, battling, leaving disarray behind them. In the cramped quarters, they left claw marks on the walls, scorch marks were left from their blades, and the furniture was destroyed in their wrath. The normal house was turned to chaos, as the two experiments battled.

Chaos finally knocked Serenity to the ground in the living room. And laughed as he said, "This is where it happened, do you remember?"

Serenity did remember, and she saw Chaos raise his blade. Serenity turned, to see Mertle awakening from the blow. Mertle saw what was happening, and rose and ran to Serenity. Serenity shouted, "No! Mertle, Stay BACK!"

Mertle payed her no heed, and placed herself between Chaos's dark blade and her beloved Kanowu. The blade fell, and pierced Mertle's heart, crimson stained her white shirt. Serenity watched, tears in her eyes, as Mertle said the same thing she did the first time this had happened, "I...love...you Kanowu..."

Mertle fell, and Chaos quickly took the darkness around her, and Mertle was gone. Chaos laughed, and said, "Just like old times, eh?"

Serenity felt hot tears run down her cheeks, she looked at her brother, looked at the monster that had destroyed everything. She cried, and spoke quietly through the tears, "I...hate you..."

Chaos laughed, his maniacal laughter spread, it seemed to echo, the house, the setting grew fuzzy, and a feeling of ice cold water, washed over Serenity...

* * *

Serenity found herself on the other side of the portal, staring at the next door. Serenity stood there for a long time, alone, thinking about her last challenge. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she began to cry. Serenity sat down by the ring, and softly crying, waited for Stitch to meet her... 


	29. A Test of the Heart Part 2

Stitch's Test of the Heart.

Stitch walked down his hallway, not really observing the surroundings, for his mind was on other things. He was worried about Lilo, that she might be hurt, or suffering. His mind was a blur with the thoughts running through his head, worries of home, worries of Serenity, and anger for Chaos. His world had been turned upside down, and one experiment was to blame...

Stitch looked ahead, and was surprised to see an object blocking his way. It was a large ring, and in the ring appeared to be a large wall of water. It rippled calmly in the ring. Stitch stared at it, and understood it to be the next test.

Stitch took a step forward, and slowly reached his hand towards the water. He jerked his hand away, the old fear of water still remained within him. Stitch stared at the water, it rippled calmly in front of him, yet still he feared the icy liquid...

A vision of Lilo appeared in his head. She was smiling, a sweet beautiful smile that made him feel warmer inside. Stitch stared at the watery portal, knowing that beyond it, was Lilo, that beyond this portal, was his life...

Stitch steeled himself, and drew in a deep breath, and muttered, "Well, Geronimo..."

With that, he ran forward, closed his eyes, and jumped into the portal, and the feeling of ice cold water, rushed over him...

* * *

Stitch felt like he was rushed to a far off place. He slowly opened his eyes, and found he was in a lush tropical forest. Stitch examined the surroundings, and figured he was on Earth, on the land of Hawaii. Stitch gazed at the lush trees around him, he heard the bubbling of water not far off, and could hear the singing of birds in the trees. Stitch smiled despite the fact he knew this was a test, and took a step forward, and stumbled over his feet, and fell flat on his face.

Stitch shook his head, and checked his legs, and was shocked. He was back to being small, his genetic enhancements were not installed, and he was once again, very short. Stitch slowly stood, and checked himself, making sure nothing else was different. He found his old self to be satisfactory, and began to walk in the direction he estimated was town.

Soon after Stitch began walking, he began to hear something. Stitch perked up his ears and listened, it was a loud thumping, and it was growing louder and louder. An old fear awakened in Stitch, and he turned in the direction of the noise, to see what appeared to be a whale on two legs burst through the trees. Of course, it wasn't a whale, it was the former Captain Gantu. He stood well over ten feet tall, and was a dark grey color. His head resembled that of a shark with a short nose, and he had two grey tusk like appendages hanging on the side of his head. The captain was one of Stitch's oldest foes, and rival hunter of the experiments...

Captain Gantu smiled, and it was at this time, that Stitch noticed that Gantu's eyes were red. Gantu continued to smile, and said, "Now abomination, the final hunt begins..."

Gantu raised his gun, and fired a plasma shot at Stitch, Stitch dodged it expertly, and stuck his behind out to Gantu, and shouted, "MEEGA NALA QUEESTA!"

Gantu took no notice this time, and ran forward, and sent a punch to where Stitch had once stood. Stitch anticipated the blow, and ran up Gantu's arm, and sent the captain flying with a kick. Gantu slammed into a palm tree, and soon after rose once more. Gantu ran forward, and Stitch charged as well, and an old battle between rivals began. Gantu sent blow after blow to Stitch, occasionally firing his plasma pistol. Stitch dodged the shots and blows, and continued to retaliate as best he could.

Yet Stitch noticed something different about Gantu, for whenever Stitch knocked him down, Gantu would simply rise as if the blow were nothing, and continue his assault upon Stitch. The captain never seemed to tire, and Stitch was slowly beginning to feel fatigue as the battle wore on. In a swift kick, Gantu sent Stitch flying into a tree, and Stitch sat there, tired and in pain, as the captain approached. Stitch looked to see an experiment container in the captain's hands, and Gantu smiled and said, "Now abomination, your little adventure is at an end...time to say hello to the good Dr. Hamsterveil."

The glass container came down, and Stitch's vision went black, and the feeling of cold water, swept over him...

* * *

Stitch opened his eyes, and immediately noticed that his genetic enhancements were back, for he was back to his original height. Stitch's vision was still very fuzzy, yet he immediately noticed something was wrong. Stitch could see something, something beside him, it was so blurry, but then it immediately flew above him. Stitch rubbed his eyes, and his vision cleared, and he saw that the object was a sea gull, and it had not taken off for it was hovering motionless in the air. Stitch immediately realized that the bird had not taken off, but _he _was falling...

Stitch looked up, or in this case down, for he was falling headfirst, and saw the ocean stretching forth below him.

Stitch began to panic, he began to flail about in mid air, trying desperately to change his course, trying to aim for some small piece of land that might save his life. It was to no avail though, for Stitch noticed that there was no land about, only the deadly ocean that stretched onwards into infinity...

Stitch still flailed around, the ocean growing larger and larger as Stitch plummeted towards it. Stitch watched the ocean, watched it tumultuously ravage on below, it's waves crashing together, it's roar almost deafening. Stitch watched the ocean, his fear growing as it grew closer and closer, waiting to swallow him up in it's massive maw. Stitch began to think, think of anything to help him before the end...

Lilo, he thought of Lilo...

He hit the ocean, and the feeling of ice cold water swept over him...

* * *

Stitch was standing in a parking lot. He looked around, glad to see the ocean was not below him, instead it was lovely black pavement. Stitch noticed he was dressed in a tuxedo, and noticed now that he was standing in front of the church. It was a beautiful church, the white walls gleaming in the sunlight. Stitch noticed that wedding decorations were up, and the bells were ringing. His heart began to race, for he felt excited, 'Perhaps...Lilo and I...'

His happiness faded when he saw the sign in front of the church. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and his heart failed to beat. Sweat appeared on his temple, and Stitch felt tears welling up inside his eyes. He quickly turned away from the sign, and walked quickly inside. He walked past the sign that read, "Welcome! For the marriage of Keoni Jameson and Lilo Pelekai."

Stitch walked up the steps to the church, he knew the test was inside, perhaps there was a chance that Lilo wanted him instead.

The doors opened, and Nani walked outside. She saw Stitch, and smiled and waved, saying, "Oh good you're here! We couldn't begin the wedding without the best man! Listen, Lilo's asked if you would come to her room, just go down the hall there," Nani pointed to the hallway past the main room, "and it's the last door on the right. You might want to hurry, the wedding's about to begin!"

Nani turned and hurried off to do other business. The room he now stood in had three doors, two on the left and right of the rooms, leading to different hallways, and one large door leading to the sanctuary. Lovely wedding decorations were hung everywhere, and flowers adorned every corner of the room. Stitch noticed Komalla and Serenity standing by the door to the sanctuary, they were the ring boy and flower girl, respectfully. Serenity saw him, and waved, a smile on her face. Stitch waved back, but did not return the smile, and he hurried down the hall that Nani had indicated.

Stitch walked briskly down the hall, hurrying, trying to find whether or not that this was really happening. He came to Lilo's door, and stopped. He knew that she would be behind it, that she would be there, the woman he loved, the woman that was for someone else. Part of Stitch felt like he needed to knock, yet another part felt he should turn away and run. Stitch stood by the door, his heart was racing, his hand was shaking as he reached upwards, sweat beaded his temples as he knocked twice. From inside the room, Lilo's voice could be heard, "Come in!"

Stitch carefully put his hand on the door, and opened it, and quietly entered the room. The room was empty, it wasn't a very large room, the light colors showing it to be a children's Sunday school room. A single window filtered light in, casting lovely rays upon Lilo, who stood in the room in a lovely wedding gown. Stitch gazed at her, she had her back to him, but she looked so lovely in the dress.

Lilo turned, and Stitch saw her as if for the first time. She wore gorgeous ear rings, and white gloves adorned her hands. Her hair was long and flowing, and sparkled in the afternoon sun. her dress was long and gorgeous, and Stitch marveled at her, for he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Lilo smiled warmly at him, "Stitch, you're late! About time you got here..."

Stitch didn't know what to say, she looked so happy, so at peace. He finally found the words he was looking for, "Nani said you asked to see me."

Lilo smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she said hesitantly, "I needed to know something."

Stitch's thoughts immediately picked up, 'I'll marry you! He's wrong for you! Of course I love you! We belong together...'

Stitch looked at her, and said, "What's that?"

Lilo walked to him, and stood directly in front of him, her face became serious. She looked at him with those soft doe eyes, and asked him, "I'm really happy with Keoni, I love him, and I want to spend my life with him. I know this may sound strange, but I wanted to ask you for your blessing, because I want to know, that this is okay with you, do you understand?"

Stitch's mind whirled, so many thoughts sprang into his head. Thoughts of sweeping her into his arms, and taking her for himself. Thoughts of saying that Keoni was wrong for her. All these thoughts buzzed through Stitch's mind, yet one thing caught his eye. Lilo was happy, she was truly happy now, she stood in front of him on her wedding day, asking for his blessing, it was a torture in it's own, yet in another way, Stitch felt happy.

Stitch looked at her, she was happy. That was something Stitch wanted dearly for Lilo, no matter what, he wanted her to be happy. Stitch thought of Keoni, the man that had won her heart, the man that would be with her forever, the man that wasn't Stitch. Still Stitch looked at her, his Lilo, his love, his life, and understood. He could only do one thing now, only one thing that would make this all right...

"Lilo, you have my blessing."

Lilo smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. She leapt into Stitch's arms, and said, "Thank you Stitch."

Stitch held her close, remembering this embrace. Hot tears ran down his face, they didn't stop, he couldn't help it. He held her close, he had just given her away, lost her to another. Yet, still, she was happy, and that was all that mattered to Stitch...

Stitch stayed there a moment longer, holding Lilo close, then the feeling of ice cold water, spread over him...

* * *

Stitch fell from the portal, he fell on his hands and his knees. Tears ran from his eyes as he thought about the last vision. He pounded the ground in anger, cried in sadness, and kept telling himself, 'It wasn't real...'

Stitch stood, fur wet from the crying, and drew the Omega Sword. He turned and sliced the machine in two, and watched as the portal fell apart, and the watery ripple, evaporated into nothingness. Stitch watched, and wiped his eyes. He turned and walked down the hallway, and entered the small room near the door. Serenity was waiting there for him, and he came upon her, and found that her eyes were puffy and slightly red.

Stitch walked over to her, and hugged her close. He had no idea of the things she had gone through, but he knew that if they were even as half as horrible as the ones he had suffered, she needed someone now too. Wordlessly, they say together for a moment, and Stitch looked at her, tears in his own eyes, and asked, "Are you okay to go on?"

Serenity nodded, then looked at Stitch, "I hope whatever's through that door is ready to have it's ass kicked."

Stitch chuckled, "Let's find out."

They rose, and ventured to the door. Stitch reached up and pressed the button, showing the path that led to their next challenge...


	30. Hell's Legions

Author's Note: Sorry about all the late updating, I'm really trying now that school's out, but I have to work more now, and it really eats up my time. Anyway, I'll try to get the rest of the story up A.S.A.P., now, on with the next chapter!

Hell's Legions.

Lilo sat in her chair, fidgeting with the rope that bound her hands. Chaos had not visited her in quite some time, and her cheek had a dull pain from when he had struck her. Lilo kept a close eye on the door as she slid the rope around on her wrist, trying to loosen the ropes hold on her wrists. She winced as the rope cut into her skin, but she continued on, her wrists already raw and pained from hours of such activity.

The sound of footsteps came from outside, growing closer and closer, louder and louder. Lilo began to panic, and frantically began to twist her hands around, trying to break from the rope. The footsteps stopped, right outside of Lilo's cell, and Lilo glanced up to see red eyes watching her. A voice chuckled, and Chaos spoke, "Trying to fly free little bird? Well, if you don't like my hospitality, how about a show?"

The door opened, making a painfully grating noise as it opened. Chaos walked in, his long coat ruffling as he strode into the room. Lilo glared at him, but said nothing, she had nothing more to say to this monster. Chaos smiled, and reaching behind her, snapped the ropes that bound her. Lilo didn't have time to make the escape though, for Chaos wrapped the darkness around her, and carried her from the room. Lilo grew afraid, she did not know where he was taking her.

"Where are you taking me!"

Chaos chuckled, and continued to walk down the dark hallway, "Why, to watch the final show of course..."

Lilo struggled against the tentacle's grip, and asked, "What of Stitch and Serenity? Have they succeeded?"

Chaos shook his head, "No, they have but one more challenge to face, yet, I think they will do fine. Now hush, your family is waiting for you in my quarters, where the final judgement shall begin..."

Lilo grew silent, as Chaos whisked her away, to the final grounds...

* * *

Stitch and Serenity trudged along, once again caught in a slightly sloping hallway. They continued upwards, both silent, yet their thoughts were racing around in their minds. Stitch thought of the wedding, the fear he had felt, and the anguish that he had lost her. Serenity thought of Mertle, and the incident that had conspired so long ago...

Many thoughts ran through Serenity's head, 'He'll kill them, he'll kill them all...just like Mertle. Mertle...I couldn't save you...I couldn't stop Chaos...'

Serenity looked at Stitch, walking on in the hallways. She remembered the fight with Hades, 'He could barely hold his own with Hades, and he was no where near as strong as Chaos...if Stitch fights Chaos...he'll...'

"We're here," Stitch said, stopping after turning another corner. Serenity walked up beside him, and saw another of the large steel doors. It was similar to the others, a large steel door, with a red button directly on the center.

Stitch took a deep breath, and glanced at Serenity, and said, "Well, shall I do the honors?"

Serenity looked at the door, she felt dread, dread that whatever was behind that door was just as horrid as the visions she had witnessed. She stared at the door, her heart beat wildly, she was afraid...yet she knew, she knew that Komalla was beyond whatever awaited them on the other side. Komalla, her best friend, she wouldn't let the same thing happen to him, the same thing that happened to Mertle...

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Stitch asked, worry tinted his voice.

Serenity nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's get this over with..."

Stitch nodded, and started for the door, Serenity was right behind him. As Stitch progressed towards the door, his own worries filled him. He was afraid, afraid of losing Lilo. He had lost her once before, he didn't want to go through that feeling again. He wanted to end this, to destroy whatever threatened them, his Ohana, and live at peace. The one thing Stitch needed the most, was to live at peace, with Lilo at his side...

Stitch pulled his dual plasma SMGs from their holsters, and Serenity brought her power within easy access, ready to unleash it at the slightest sight of danger. Using the barrel of his gun, Stitch reached forward, and pressed the red button. The door slip open easily, revealing a completely darkened room...

Stitch and Serenity walked slowly into the room, and stopped as soon as they were in the door. They looked around, perking their ears, straining to tell if there was something in the room besides them. Yet nothing moved, no sound, and they couldn't see anything. Behind them, the door swished shut, and the sound of a locking mechanism setting itself was heard. The two experiments glanced at the door, both realizing they were trapped in this darkened room...

A sound, a heavy stomping could be heard. Stitch and Serenity turned, their weapons pointed forward, and watched as it appeared...

It was a robot. It was normal size, in fact it was shorter than Stitch. It walked forward, it's metal feet hitting the ground, the ground resonating under its massive weight. It was humanoid in appearance, its arms and legs thick with metal sinew, and its head was like a perfect circle. It was very plain, its outer appearance completely grey, no other color showed except for one large red orb in its head, serving for the eye.

Stitch raised his guns, and spoke to Serenity, "It seems to be very slow moving, so perhaps–."

Stitch was cut off, the robot's eye flared red, and the robot disappeared in a cloud of dust, and reappeared directly in front of Stitch, and rocketed Stitch's face with a punch. Stitch flew back, and collided with a wall, and the robot was right in front of him once again, and it began to pummel him with blow after agonizing blow. Serenity leapt to Stitch's rescue, and leaping on top of the robot, tore its head off. A shower of sparks appeared, and the robot's body fell limp on the ground.

Stitch saw the beast fall, and rose. He wiped blood from his lips, and chuckled, "Well, so much for it being a slow mover...he moved so fast, I couldn't follow him..."

Serenity nodded, not sharing in the chuckling, "At least it's the only one..."

A noise caught their ears, and they turned to see the lights bursting to life from the other side of the room. One by one, the lights began to flicker and come to life, slowing drawing the darkness from the room. Stitch and Serenity watched, and they realized just how big the room was. They strained their eyes to see the far side of the room, for it was massive, over a football field's size they believed, and covering most of the area, were robots. All of the robots looked the same as the one that had attacked Stitch, and they were all equally as deadly. A legion of robots stood before them, and as the final light came alive, all the robots eyes began to shine bright red. At once, all the robots began stomping forward...

Stitch glanced at them, looked at his guns, and sighed, and drew the Omega Sword, "I really don't know why I bothered to bring guns..."

Serenity filled her hands with power, and two blinding white orbs appeared in them. Stitch pulled back the pommel on the Omega Sword, he read the count, after this blast, he would only have three shots left...

Serenity pulled back her arms, and let fly her attacks! Stitch brought back the Omega Sword, and swung with all his might! The white auras and green wave smashed into the army of robots, destroying the front lines. Yet there were many robots, and they continued to push forward. Stitch checked the counter on the sword, he would have to save the remaining three blasts for Chaos. Serenity brought two more blasts to her palms, and Stitch prepared himself for the battle.

The robots' eyes began to flare, Stitch noticed this, and leapt into the midst of the robotic army. Many of the robots took him no heed, but some turned to face Stitch. Stitch wasted no time, he began whirling the blade around, slicing off robotic arms, legs, heads, anything that got close enough to be cut. Stitch reached behind him, and pulled out his plasma shotgun. With the sword in one hand and the shotgun in the other, Stitch began to decimate the troops.

Serenity saw Stitch fighting in the midst of the robots, she also noticed the robots begin to turn to face him. Serenity acted quickly, and unleashed her energy blasts, and again many of the robots fell, their circuits sizzling from the blast. Serenity extended her blades, and ran to the lines, and began to cut them to pieces, occasionally taking the time to load another blast and wipe out another squadron.

Stitch continued to battle with sword and shotgun, yet one of the robots launched a vicious attack with incredible speed, and Stitch was cut off guard. The robot punched him hard in the side of the mouth, and Stitch went flying. He collided with several of the robots, and they were immediately on top of him, sending a flurry of punches towards him, hammering him with blow. Stitch knew he had to get out of this position, he focused his strength, and shoved the robots from him. The robots went flying, and Stitch rose, and began blasting them with the shotgun, blowing them to bits in air. The gun clicked, and Stitch paled when he realized he was out of ammo. He reached for an ammo pack in his belt, and failed to see the robot appear directly in front of him. The robot picked Stitch up, and began to crush Stitch's neck. Stitch dropped the gun, and extending his lower arms, ripped the robot's arm off. The robot backed away, and Stitch slammed the robot's own arm into its head, smashing it to bits. Stitch turned to see another squadron of bots, and he brought up the Omega Sword, and rushed to greet them.

Serenity attacked furiously. Robot's fell all around her, the smell of burning circuits filled the air. Sparks flew as she seemed to dance in the midst of them, her blades flashing dangerously, and where they flashed, a robot fell. Serenity noticed robots coming to their comrades aid, and their eyes began to glow red. Serenity anticipated what would happen, and she leapt high in the air. The robots charged to find the spot empty, and from above, Serenity sent another pair of twin blasts rocketing towards the robots milling below. The blast wiped many of them out, and Serenity landed to find only two of the bots remained. Serenity extended her blades, but one of the robots leapt with amazing speed, and pounded her to the ground with a brutal punch. Serenity saw the robot approaching, and it stood above her, its foot raised, preparing to crush her skull. Serenity reached up, and grabbed the robot's foot, and ripped it off with ease. The robot tumbled and fell, and Serenity leapt on top of it, and ripped off its head. She then saw the other robot preparing to attack, and she launched the decapitated head at it. The head hit the other robot's head, and they both disintegrated into wire and scrap.

Serenity wasted no time, and she leapt high in the air, and formed another two orbs. She saw another large group of the robots, and launched the attack towards them. The robots attempted to avoid the blast, but they were not fast enough in charging their speed, and they were wiped out. Serenity examined the room, and considering the size of the army before, only a few remained. Serenity saw where Stitch was battling in the midst of the remaining robots, and she ran to join him, her boots crunching on debris of robot as she charged...

Stitch whirled his blade around, swung it with an expert's skill, and all around him, robots fell. Yet they persisted, and their eyes began to glow red. Stitch wasn't about to let them use their speed ability, and he charged, and swinging in a wide arc, cut the robots down. Yet from behind him, a robot charged his speed, and attacked Stitch, punching him in the back of the head. Stitch fell, and turned to see the robot raising its arms, preparing to finish Stitch. Yet before the blows fell, a beam of white light smashed into the robot, destroying its upper half. The useless legs fell with a clunk, and Stitch saw Serenity to the right of him, and he smiled and waved. Serenity nodded, and pointed behind Stitch.

Stitch followed her gaze, and saw one final robot, its speed drive charging. Serenity couldn't charge her energy fast enough. Stitch thought quickly, and picked up the Omega Sword, and threw it at the robot. The blade turned in the air, and smashed into the robot, piercing its head. The robot faltered for a second, then fell, and the legion of Hell, was defeated...

Stitch watched for a second, disbelief filled him that it was actually over. He walked to the last robot's corpse, and retrieved the sword. He wiped the oil on his pant legs, and turned to wave to Serenity. Stitch shouted, "You okay?"

Serenity ran to join him, and she said, "Yes...yes I'm fine..."

Stitch nodded, and turned to see the door. It was different than the others, this one had a large pentagram inscribed in it, as if it had been burned into the steel. Stitch began to move towards it, and he said to Serenity, "This is it! This has to be the way to Chaos!"

Once again Serenity's thoughts of Chaos's power returned, and once again she thought of Mertle. She remembered the sadness, the pain, the frightening thought of losing another. She remembered that she had hid herself from the world, afraid that Chaos would once again come to destroy her life. She remembered, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she didn't want anyone to be hurt...

Serenity ran forward, ran to Stitch. She reached him, and jumped in the air. Stitch turned, but was caught off guard as Serenity sent a painful blow to his temple. Stitch fell, he was unconscious.

Serenity looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Stitch, but I need to do this...you must understand...you _can't _beat him...and I can't lose another friend..."

Serenity saw the Omega Sword, and drew it from Stitch's scabbard. It was huge for her, yet she could use it. Serenity looked at the door, and ran forward. She reached the door, and pressed the button. The door opened, revealing a darkened corridor. Serenity turned to Stitch once more, and charged to meet Chaos...


	31. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry.

Serenity ran up the long hallway, the sword propped on her shoulder. She had been running down the hallway for quite some time now, yet she had not slowed down. The hallway was the same as the others, it would twist and turn, doors on either side leading to labs or other areas, and it was slightly sloping, leading to one major room at the top. Serenity kept running, the only thoughts were of reaching Chaos, and rescuing her family.

The hallway continued on, as did Serenity's thoughts, 'Stitch will probably be angry when he awakens...yet he can't get involved! Too many innocents have already been involved in this, too many have fallen, I can't risk losing another friend. I hope Komalla's okay, I don't want the same thing to happen to him that happened to...'

Serenity's thoughts trailed off as she thought of her old friend. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and ran on, determined to finally end this...

Serenity rounded another corner, and stood facing a door. She stared at it, knowing what lies beyond its steel skeleton. Serenity stood in the hallway, watching the door, for a good five minutes. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever was beyond the door, and reaching forward, pressed the red button. The door slid open, revealing a large room...

White marble covered the floor, the floor of a large rectangular room. Serenity gazed at it, there were many other floors, it appeared that there were four other stories above her. The room was long, and along the edges, ran pillars, it was very similar to the room that her and Stitch had battled Hades. Yet, at the very end of the room, beneath what appeared to be a throne, was a sight that made Serenity's stomach feel queasy...

Along the back wall, covering the entire wall, were stasis tubes. There were hundreds of them, all of them in rows, and columns, all stacked up on the wall. And within the stasis tubes, were the experiments. Serenity stared in horror, for nearly every single experiment was here, captured in a stasis tube. She saw 1-4-4, 2-6-8, and many others she knew of, and near the very end of the columns, there were 6-2-5 and 6-2-4. Serenity looked closely at the tubes, examining the experiments closely, and her worst fears were realized...

"Impressive, eh little one? I've worked hard on my collection, years of tracking them down, and capturing them, one by one, and storing them here," said the voice that reeked of pain.

Serenity looked to where the voice emitted, and watched as Chaos strolled out from behind one of the far pillars. He walked out, dressed in a black trench coat, with a red shirt beneath, with black pants and boots to match. Chaos walked out, and walked to the end of the hall, and sat on a large throne positioned beneath the wall of experiments. He smiled, and said, "Tell me sister, do you not find it impressive?"

Serenity walked forward, to the throne, and said, "I find it repulsive, that you would betray your own kind."

Chaos smiled, and glanced around the room. He scanned every part of the hall, scanning the floors above, and smiling, turned back to Serenity, and said, "My own kind? You think those lesser beings above us are our species? My sister, we are GODS compared to them, GODS! _They _should bow before us, harken to our every whim, throw themselves at our feet and beg for our favor, we are in no way related to those worms..."

Serenity stopped, a short distance away from the throne, once again she noticed Chaos scanning the room, looking for something. Serenity watched as his gaze returned to her, and she said, "They are not below us Chaos, but you have lowered yourself below them. Now, where is my family?"

Chaos grinned, and pointed to the opposite side of the room, and upwards. Serenity turned, and saw what appeared to be a monitoring room. It was a square room, with glass shielding it from the rest of the room. Within it, was the Pelekai family, and the aliens. All bound to their chairs, all gagged, none blind folded. Serenity made sure Komalla was okay, then she saw Lilo, and she made sure everyone was accounted for. Serenity nodded, and turned to Chaos, and she once again saw the experiments behind him.

"Why brother? Why do this to them?"

Chaos peered behind him, to the experiments, and chuckled, "What? I'm merely making them into a better being, giving them a better existence. They will serve me now, as masters of the darkness, masters of battle...Grims..."

All of the experiments, had a growth on them. It appeared to be a grey goo, slowly stretching across their bodies. Serenity understood what it was, it was the Black Virus, slowly turning them into the warriors of darkness, the Grims. She saw that some of the experiments, such as Sparky and Clip, were not yet entirely covered. Yet she saw that others, others that had been captured first, were almost completely, if not completely, transformed. Serenity shuddered, it was such a horrid existence...

Chaos turned back to her, "You know, the first one I caught, was experiment 3-4-5, the one everybody loves, a clown of experiments. He was on Mutos Five, in the alien circus. I so enjoyed listening to him scream as he went through the tortures, mmm, those screams were so...delicious..."

Chaos chuckled, and once again scanned the room. A worried look appeared on his face. He began scanning the room, checking every corner, examining every room. He stood, and looked about, Serenity watched him, a puzzled look on her face.

Chaos looked to her, "Where is he?"

Serenity didn't answer, the confused look on her face conveyed her thoughts. Chaos began to grow angry, "Experiment 6-2-6! Where is he?"

'Stitch?' Serenity thought, 'Why is he so worried about where Stitch is?'

Serenity glared at her brother, and answered sternly, "He won't be joining us."

Chaos was silent, his eyes were wide, and his teeth were clenched together. Serenity noticed that he was foaming slightly at the mouth. Chaos walked forwards a little ways, and shouted, "WHERE IS HE!"

Serenity backed up a little, and said, "Like I said, he won't be joining us, I protected him from your harm."

Chaos threw up his hands, and bellowed in anger. He stormed about, cursing like mad. He turned to Serenity, his eyes seemed to grow brighter, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YEARS OF WORK, UNRAVELED! YEARS OF WAITING, RUINED! HE IS THE KEY AND YOU FAILED TO BRING HIM HERE? ALL MY SEARCHING, ALL MY HARD WORK, AND THE ONE, THE ONE, IS NOT HERE!"

Serenity watched as Chaos stormed about. Then Chaos turned to her, "It makes no matter! Soon, he will arrive, I know he will. Whatever you have done, he will come, and then, it will finally end...all of it...will not be for naught..."

Chaos turned to Serenity, and extended his blades of darkness. He smiled evilly, and said, "Come, for angering me, I will kill you, much like I did that bitch you lived with on earth..."

Serenity heard the words, and brought up the Omega Sword, anger filled her being, she would have justice for Mertle's death. Chaos laughed, "So you brought the Omega Sword, it makes no matter, that toy will not aid you in this battle. I will tell you one thing though, your little friend, she was a beautiful screamer..."

Serenity raised the sword, "SHUT UP! COME! LET US END THIS!"

Chaos raised his blades, "Fine by me..."

Brother and Sister, born in the light, one twisted by the darkness. Their battle has raged for nearly three years now, and finally it has come to this. Poised against each other, the closest of relatives, friends in the beginning, enemies in the end. Son of Darkness and Daughter of Light, the antithesis of each other. Chaos stared down Serenity, and Serenity held the Omega Sword tightly. Chaos grinned, and charged, Serenity ripped back the pommel on the sword. Chaos saw this and leapt high in the air, Serenity aimed carefully, and swung the sword in an upward angle, sending a blast of green light towards Chaos. Chaos twisted in air, dodging the blow, and landed behind Serenity.

Serenity turned, but was not swift enough, and Chaos knocked the sword from her hands, and it clattered away. Serenity quickly extended her blades, and Chaos began the attack. He was swift in his blade movements, but Serenity managed to parry and block them. Serenity parried his attack well, and went on the offensive. Chaos moved with surprising speed, and managed to block her every attack.

Serenity began to attack with one hand, and in her other, formed a ball of energy. Chaos saw this and leapt away. Aiming carefully, Serenity threw the ball where she judged he would land. Chaos noticed, and spread the darkness around him, and the ball collided with the darkness shield, and a large explosion rattled the area. Serenity wasted no time, she began to charge the area where Chaos had stood. All of a sudden, a torrent of dark spears erupted from the smoke where the explosion had appeared. Acting quickly, Serenity leapt from side to side, dodging the attacks as they fell around her. The smoke cleared, and Chaos was left wide open. Serenity leapt in, and sent a punishing kick to Chaos's nose.

Chaos recoiled from the blow, dark crimson blood sprang from his nose. Serenity was on the ground again, and charged forward to attack once more, yet she failed to see the dark tentacle coil around her feet. Serenity was surprised when she was lifted from the ground, and the tentacle slammed her into the ground, it lifted her again, and whirled her around, slamming her into a pillar. The pillar gave way, and debris fell atop Serenity. Chaos pulled his darkness in, and waited, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

The debris began to rumble, and Serenity burst from it, a glowing orb in her hand. She reared back and threw the orb with all her might. Chaos wasn't fast enough to raise a defensive barrier, and it slammed into him. The explosion rattled him, and he flew backwards, with Serenity right behind him. Chaos smashed into the wall, and Serenity was right on top of him, and she sent a flurry of punishing blows to Chaos, smashing into his torso, face, anything Serenity could see. Serenity reared back, and sent a punch aimed at Chaos's face, and felt her arm being held. Serenity saw that Chaos had her by the arm, his eyes gleaming dangerously. Chaos whipped her around, and slammed her into the wall. Chaos then lifted her, and sent a cruel blow to her stomach, and Serenity went flying across the room, landing near the middle of the floor.

Serenity was immediately on her feet, she felt a pain on her head, and she reached up, and carefully touched the spot. Pain shot through her, and she pulled back her hand to see it was wet with blood, probably from a gash in her head. Serenity looked up, to see Chaos flying towards her. Serenity set herself in a defensive position, getting ready. Chaos and Serenity met, and once again they were locked in a parrying battle.

Chaos moved quickly, ducking in and out, trying to destroy Serenity's guard. Serenity stood solid as a rock against his attacks, and parried them all expertly. It seemed they were dancing, a mystic dance of danger, as blades fell, and clashed together, emitting sparks as the blades of light and darkness met. Time after time the blades met, sending sparks into the air.

Chaos watched Serenity carefully, making note of her movements. Chaos suddenly dipped low, and swung his leg around. Serenity wasn't ready for the sweep, and she was knocked off her feet. She fell to the ground, and Chaos leapt high in the air, and brought his feet crashing into Serenity's chest. Serenity felt the air escape her, and for a second she couldn't breath. Chaos reached down, and picked up Serenity, and he held her in front of him, and grinning, rocked her small frame with a punishing blow to the stomach. Serenity was having trouble breathing, she was growing frantic, she had to escape from his grip.

Chaos reared back to send another blow to Serenity, and Serenity reached forward and placed her hand on Chaos's forehead. Chaos noticed a light coming from Serenity's palm, and a beam of light smashed into his face. Chaos went flying once more, dropping Serenity. Serenity hit the ground, sputtering for air. She coughed, and inhaled deep breaths, trying to get some air. She heard a sound, and looked to see Chaos, already recovered from the blast, standing. Serenity still had problems breathing, and tried to stand, but she fell to her knees. Chaos noticed her weakness and charged.

Serenity saw him coming and began to panic. She still could not get sufficient air. Chaos drew closer and closer, charging her. Serenity raised her arms, and began to draw in energy, she could not afford to allow him to attack. Chaos noticed this, and sent two tentacles for her. Serenity drew in her energy, and was about to fire, when one of the tentacles knocked her hands aside, and the blasts slammed into the far wall. The other tentacle reached her, and grabbed her around the middle, and in an almost strangling grip, lifted Serenity into the air, and brought her crashing down. Serenity realized she was in trouble, she was having extreme trouble breathing, and the fact that she was being slammed into the floor didn't help either.

Chaos watched on, a cruel grin on his face as he slammed Serenity deeper and deeper into the ground, a large crater appearing from the repeated attack. Serenity began to grow desperate, and she extended her blades, and finally finding the strength, she cut the tentacle off of her. The dead end of the tentacle dropped her, and she fell to the ground, and cut the rest of the tentacle from her middle. Chaos brought in the rest of the darkness, and charged. Serenity looked up, to see Chaos's boot slam into her. Serenity flew back, and slammed into the throne, knocking it over.

Chaos stood still, smiling, and said, "You know sister, you were never a match for me, and with the power of the virus, I am truly unstoppable."

Serenity stood, and bent over, her hands on her knees. Pink blood ran from the gash in her head, her white fur matted from the blood. She tried catching her breath, trying to think. 'He's...so much stronger...than before...'

Chaos began to walk towards her, slowly, tauntingly speaking to her, "You are weak, you could never understand what true power is, you could never comprehend the power I contain."

Serenity brought herself up, finally catching her breath, she said, still gasping for breath, "True power is not measured in strength alone Chaos, something you never understood."

Chaos stopped, and asked, "You do seem different sister, I noticed something new about you, then indulge me. What is true power?"

Serenity brought herself to full height, "I gain power from those who love me, I gained confidence from them, and with confidence, comes strength..."

Chaos erupted with laughter, "Hahaha! Pah! You think love gives you strength? You think having feelings can save you from me? You are terribly mistaken in your opinions of power dear sister, a mistake that is about to cost you your life..."

Chaos extended his blades, and grinned. Serenity stood, and extended her own blades. She faced Chaos, and spoke with determination, "If it takes my entire being, I will give you atonement brother!"

Chaos and Serenity charged one another, and the battle resumed as the experiments and Pelekai family, watched on...

* * *

Stitch awoke. He slowly sat up, a throbbing feeling in his head. He groaned, and rubbed his head, which now felt several sizes too small. Stitch looked around, and recalled what had happened.

"Serenity! Dammit, why'd you knock me out?"

Stitch thought about it for a moment, then realized, "To protect me...but wait...she must be..."

Stitch noticed the open door in front of him. He felt for the Omega Sword, and found it was missing. He swore with anger, and stood, his legs felt like rubber, and he staggered for a moment before regaining his balance. Stitch looked at the door, and said, "I hope she's okay..."

Stitch ran into the door, and charged to the battle ground...


	32. Serenity's Judgement

Serenity's Judgement.

Serenity and Chaos charged once more, both wanting to end this affair. Serenity's thoughts buzzed through her mind, memories of the labs. Thoughts of Chaos, before the black virus. Everything seemed so different now, everything had gone so wrong. Serenity brought her attention to Chaos, where everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Chaos was charging her, his eyes flared red, a growl etched in his lips. Serenity understood, that this was no longer her brother, it was something entirely different. The brother she had known and loved had died years ago, he was killed by the being known as Chaos...

Serenity and Chaos met once more, and they locked swords, and the battle resumed. Serenity sent furious blows to Chaos, struggling to break his guard. Chaos did not falter, he parried her blows expertly, then he reversed the flow, and it was he that was on the offensive. Serenity used all of her focus, brought all of her strength together, trying desperately to block the blows. Yet she found it was growing increasingly difficult, for the battle before had taken a large tole on her. Chaos slashed at her, and Serenity clumsily blocked the blow, Chaos saw his opening, and pushed aside her blades, and grabbed her around the neck. Serenity squirmed as his gripped tightened around her, Chaos sent his darkness, and wrapped Serenity's arms to her sides, where she was totally trapped.

Chaos held her aloft, and smiled wickedly, saying, "Tired sister? I believe I have enough energy for the both of us."

Serenity struggled, and said, "You haven't beaten me yet..."

Chaos smiled, and turning quickly, he slammed Serenity into the ground. The marble broke beneath the blow, Serenity's breath escaped her once again, and she gasped for air. Chaos chuckled, and launched her across the room. Serenity hit the floor, and stayed there, gasping for air. She heard foot steps, and knew it was Chaos approaching. Serenity took a deep breath, and rising, fired two large energy blasts at Chaos. Chaos leapt over them, and sent a dark tentacle flying at Serenity. The tentacle wrapped itself around her neck, and threw her into the air. Serenity lost focus, she was spinning too fast to see what was going on. All of a sudden she stopped, she had slammed into the very ceiling of the room. Serenity looked through her foggy vision, to see something approaching. At the last moment, Serenity realized it was Chaos, he had actually leapt to the ceiling. Chaos reached her, and slammed his knee into her. Serenity felt queasy, and she realized that she was falling once again. Serenity tried to do something, to grab hold of something, to stop falling, but soon enough, she hit the ground, a small crater formed from where she had landed.

Chaos landed on his feet some distance away, and began walking towards Serenity. Serenity slowly picked herself up, she swayed slightly, and turned to see Chaos, all of a sudden standing right beside her. Before Serenity could move, Chaos brought back his foot, and kicked her savagely in the stomach. Serenity flew back, and skidded along the ground, she finally stopped, near the entrance of the room. Before Serenity could move, Chaos was on her, and he sent a flurry of blows into Serenity's small body. Serenity tried desperately to raise her arms, to defend against the punches, but her arms felt like lead, and she couldn't move.

Chaos sent one more punch to Serenity's unguarded face, and he stopped. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, and brought her up, so she could look into his eyes. He spoke, a savage tone in his voice, "Don't you understand? You stupid animal, you can't see, you fail to see the grander scope of things."

Chaos turned and motioned to all the experiments on the wall, "Those beings, those...experiments, they were made for evil purposes, created for destruction. Can't you see? In that very way, they are all sinners. I am merely capturing them, holding them so they won't cause any harm..."

Serenity watched him, and felt nauseated by his words, she spoke quietly, for she didn't have much energy left, "You think you're the ultimate good? Is that it? You took lives, you murdered innocents! And yet you think...you have the gall to believe, that you are the benevolent one? You sicken me..."

Chaos shook his head, and smiled, he turned to Serenity, who felt his grip tighten around her neck. Chaos looked at her, and said, "Only gods, can understand a god's business. I am sorry Serenity, sorry I could not get you to understand. Sorry I failed you, sorry that you can't see the masterpiece that is my plan."

Darkness wrapped around Serenity, and Chaos released her. Serenity squirmed in the darkness, but it held her firmly to the ground. Chaos watched her, and slowly began to extend his blades. Serenity's eyes widened in horror, as Chaos extended his blades. Chaos watched her, his eyes glowing softly. He walked to her, standing directly above her. He began to raise his blades, and he spoke to her softly, "Judgement escapes no one, and judgement, is above all things..."

Serenity watched, watched in terror. Her heart was spastic, her breathing irregular. She was terrified. Flashes. Flashes of memories hit her mind. Her and Chaos...sitting in the fields, laughing and carrying on. She was in the lab, terrified, yet she heard Chaos's voice, telling her that all would be okay. Some experiments were picking on her, and she ran away, ran to Chaos, who comforted her. She was alone in a dark cell, and she heard Chaos's voice, talking her gently to sleep. A final memory, after a terribly harsh lab experiment, she was in Chaos's arms, crying softly, and Chaos looked at her, and spoke gently, "I will watch over you...and protect you...forever and ever..."

Serenity watched Chaos bring the blades down. She closed her eyes, and everything happened at once. Someone, someone screamed "NO!". There was the loud thumping of boots, and a loud crack! A dark voice bellowed, and the tentacles released Serenity. Serenity looked through her foggy vision, and saw that something had lifted her up, and she was being hastily carried towards the observation room where the Pelekai family awaited. Serenity watched as her savior climbed the wall quickly. She turned to see her hero, yet all she saw was the back of his head, for he was using his forearms to climb, yet she saw a blurred image of an angel, etched into blue fur...

Serenity smiled slightly, and passed out...

* * *

Stitch climbed hastily up the wall. He had entered, saw what was happening, and charging blindly, slammed his fist as hard as he could into Chaos's jaw. Stitch felt his fist throbbing, the blow had hurt him as well. Stitch climbed now towards the glass room suspended above the hall, he held the unconscious Serenity in his arms. He climbed hastily, he didn't know how long it would take Chaos to recover, but Stitch knew it wouldn't be long...

Stitch reached the glass, and was shocked to see the Pelekai family staring wide eyed at him. Stitch motioned with his finger for them to look away, and once they did, Stitch slammed his fist into the glass, and it shattered, some of it got into the room, yet much of it crashed to the battle ground below. Stitch carefully lifted Serenity into the room, then stepped over the ledge. He quickly took Serenity to a safe part of the room, and laid her down. Stitch then turned, and began to free the family. One by one he freed them, and they were all off their seats, going to see about Serenity. Stitch got to Lilo's seat, and freed her, and she jumped up, and hugged him close. Stitch didn't say anything, after all that had happened, it felt good to have Lilo back in his arms.

Lilo pulled away slightly, and looked into his eyes, she smiled and said, "What the hell took you so long?"

Stitch grinned and said, "You said it best, Hell was in my way, but I wouldn't let that stop me..."

Jumba, who had wondered over to Serenity, checked her. He made many checks, examining her arms, legs, making sure if anything was broken. He turned, and said, "Little experiment is going to be fine, yet a few of her ribs are being crushed, which is explaining breathing issues..."

Stitch let go of Lilo, and moved to Serenity, who was breathing softly. He brought his hand to her head, and gently stroked her brow, smiling as he did so. Komalla was on the other side of her, crying softly for his fallen friend. Stitch watched Serenity, and said softly, "You fought well, thank you Serenity, for fighting to protect us..."

From below the room, there was a loud bellowing, followed by mad laughter. From below them, Chaos bellowed the words, "626! IS THAT YOU? MY MY! HOW GOOD OF YOU TO DROP IN! HAHAHAHA!"

Stitch walked to the edge of the room, and stared down where Chaos was. Chaos stood there, watching the room, he was standing in the middle of the long room below, smiled and shouted, "I'VE WAITED FOR THIS YOU KNOW! WAITED FOR SO LONG! AND FINALLY, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, MY SEARCH WILL BE COMPLETE! COME STITCH! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Stitch watched him, and understood what he must do. Stitch turned once more, and saw that Lilo was right behind him. She looked up to him, a worried expression on her face. Stitch walked to her, and brought her into his arms. Lilo couldn't help it any longer, and tears began to roll down her face. She looked to Stitch, and said, "You can't...you can't go..."

From below, Chaos bellowed once more, "STITCH! I'M WAITING!"

Stitch looked longingly into Lilo's eyes, seeing everything he needed, standing right in front of him, everything he fought for, waiting for him in his eyes. Lilo watched him, her eyes gleaming, she said, "Serenity couldn't beat him, Stitch...I don't want to lose you..."

Stitch reached up, and ran his fingers through her hair, and he spoke gently, "I don't have a choice Lilo..."

Lilo spoke raspingly through the tears, "But...but there must be..."

Stitch shook his head, "There is no other way, I'm now the only one here that can defeat Chaos, at least until Serenity wakes up. Maybe I can hold him off until then..."

Lilo buried her face into Stitch's chest, and said, "I can't lose you Stitch..."

Stitch patted her on the back, and said, "I can't lose you either Lilo, which is why I have to face him."

Stitch let go of Lilo, who backed away and watched him with tearful eyes. Stitch took one last look at her, and mounted the ledge, and leapt off. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Stitch stood, and saw Chaos standing some distance away. Chaos watched him, and Stitch watched Chaos. Stitch realized, that here he was, literally facing the devil of experiments, the experiment that embodied darkness and false ideals. Stitch watched him, the strongest creature to grace the universe, the creature Stitch was about to fight.

Stitch steeled himself, and thoughts of Lilo flooded his mind. Stitch nodded, and took a step forward, towards the final battle...


	33. Clash of the Titans

A/N: To Yaarp16: Oops, you're right, that was a prime opportunity. Sorry about that!

Clash of the Titans.

Stitch looked ahead where Chaos waited. Chaos stood still, watching Stitch, grinning evilly as Stitch approached. From above the family and Gloria, watched, while Serenity was cared for by Jumba. Stitch looked beyond Chaos, and saw the wall of experiments. Stitch's anger boiled, and he continued to slowly advance on the dark experiment. Chaos watched him, a twisted smile on his lips.

Stitch stopped several feet away from Chaos. Stitch watched Chaos carefully, alert for any sudden movements, watching for any sign of attack. Chaos didn't move, he stood still, watching Stitch. Chaos seemed relaxed, and stood with his arms hanging limply, he seemed so calm, and...happy, as if he was relieved. Stitch was clenched, his hands in tight fists, prepared for anything.

Chaos broke the silence, "I was afraid you were not going to show..."

Stitch spat the words, "I wouldn't miss this..."

Chaos laughed, and spoke, "I know you wouldn't! I know! After everything I've gone through, I would expect you to be here. After all the searching, after all the hunting, here you are! My boy, you are quite the elusive one!"

Stitch watched him, and asked, "What do you mean? Why were you searching for me? And didn't you know to check earth?"

Chaos shook his head, "You see, that's where I ran into a problem. You see, many of the experiments left earth to find better lives, therefore...I didn't know WHERE it went...I didn't know WHOM held it! I only knew it was one of YOU! One of you monstrosities..."

Stitch stepped forward, and said in a bitter tone, "You're one of us! You are an experiment! Don't you see that? And what the hell are you talking about! What am I hiding?"

Chaos scowled dangerously, Stitch took a step back. Chaos held his scowl, and said, "Don't...you ever...reduce me to your level. I am a GOD among you! You...pitiful worm...haven't you grasped the concept yet? Don't you understand why! Maybe you aren't as intelligent as you believe yourself to be..."

Stitch began observing the room, looking for the sword. He made no big show of doing this, and continued to talk to Chaos, "What do you mean?"

Chaos hadn't noticed Stitch searching for the weapon, and Chaos spoke, "Surely you don't think Serenity's living on earth was a coincidence? She went there...for the same reason I hunt...to find you! To protect YOU! I trailed her, followed her to that backwater planet, and found the same results she did. She attempted to interfere with my plans, tried to foil my fun. Yet, she eventually would fail, and I would take another step forward to finding you..."

Stitch located the sword, it was on the far side of the room, behind Chaos. He turned to Chaos, "She went there...to protect me?"

Chaos shook his head, "You don't understand, she went there to find the one she believed to hold the key, and protect him. Of course, she had no idea which of you it was. It could've been 6-2-5 for all we knew."

Stitch narrowed his eyes at Chaos, "What key? What are you talking about?"

Chaos grew silent. He stared at the floor for a moment, as if contemplating something. Finally, Chaos looked at Stitch, and snarling, answered, "Don't you lie to me! I know you hide it! I know! You can't hide it from me..."

They stood silently for a moment, each watching the other intently. Both waiting for the other to make a move. Stitch's mind buzzed, 'Key? What's he talking about? I'm pretty sure I'd know if there was something like that in me...or does he really mean a key?'

Chaos moved forward slightly. He clenched his fists, and put himself in a fighters stance. Chaos's smile no longer adorned his face, and he spoke, "Come, your judgement awaits. If you will not tell me, then I will beat it out of you..."

Stitch clenched his teeth, and lowered himself to his stance, prepared to fight...

They stared each other down, two of the most powerful experiments in existence. Red eyes met black, and held in a dangerous glare. Above them, a beautiful young woman, would watch in horror, a family would watch on, and a small child would watch over an angelic experiment, that was silently healing. All events, all judgements and hunts, had all led to one moment, the final moment. The moment, when titans would clash...

Chaos charged, and Stitch charged as well. They met each other, and the battle began. Chaos launched a ferocious attack on Stitch, sending a flurry of blows to Stitch. Stitch blocked them all, yet he found himself strained to push back Chaos's stronger blows. Chaos attacked ferociously, savagely yet gracefully attacking Stitch's defenses.

Stitch felt his arms begin to feel the toll of the attacks. Stitch acted quickly, he ducked low, and sent a painful blow to Chaos's gut. Chaos doubled over with pain, and Stitch was up and running. He ran towards the sword. Stitch ran on, yet suddenly a large darkness lance struck the ground in front of Stitch, blocking his way to the blade. Stitch looked up, to see a rain of dark lances raining down. Stitch wasted no time, he swiftly leapt out of the way, and dodged the lances. Stitch saw that Chaos was back on his feet, an angry look on his face. Chaos raised his arms, and darkness seemed to swell behind him. Chaos gathered all of the darkness he could, and launched it at Stitch. The darkness formed into many sharp lances, all of them heading for Stitch.

As the lances reached Stitch, he leapt over them. He saw that the darkness still strung back to Chaos. Stitch landed on the stands of darkness, and ran along them. Chaos saw Stitch's intentions, but was too slow to react. Stitch reached Chaos, and sent a painful kick to Chaos's face. Chaos faltered, losing his balance. Stitch landed on the ground, and grabbed Chaos's foot. Stitch lifted Chaos into the air and slammed him into the marble floor.

Stitch released Chaos, and dashed to the sword. Chaos rose to his knees, and saw Stitch moving for the sword. Chaos quickly flung a dark tentacle towards Stitch, catching him around the leg. Stitch had almost reached the sword, when he was lifted high off the ground and flung to the third level. Stitch landed hard on the floor, sliding on the smooth marble surface. Stitch rose, regaining himself. He heard a thud, and turned to see Chaos had landed right behind him. Chaos immediately resumed his attack. Chaos sent another volley of dark lances to Stitch. Stitch saw them coming, and ducked behind the nearest pillar. The lances hit it, and stuck in the marble. Chaos jerked back, trying to free the lances that were still attached to his body, yet they would not budge.

Stitch noticed Chaos's predicament, and saw a prime opportunity to get the Omega Sword. Stitch hopped on the edging of the floor, and leapt off. He fell rapidly, and landed with a loud thud on his feet. Stitch saw the sword and charged for it. Chaos noticed Stitch running for the blade, and began to frantically jerk on the tentacles.

Stitch reached the sword, and quickly picked it up. He looked at the counter, only to find that there were only two shots remaining. Stitch groaned with dismay, and grunted with surprise as a dark lance landed not two feet away from him. Stitch turned to see Chaos landing on the ground. Stitch wasted no time, he ripped back the pommel on the sword. The sword whirred, humming as the power filled it. Chaos stood, and prepared another attack. Stitch whirled, and swung the Omega Sword towards Chaos. A brilliant green blast erupted from the blade, and a wave of shimmering green energy flew to Chaos. Chaos's eyes grew wide, and he leapt with all his might. Below him, the attacks he had launched were absorbed in the blast. Chaos screamed as the parts of him left below were burned away with the energy. The wave continued on, and splashed against the wall, creating a large crater in the marble.

Stitch grimaced, he realized that every attack he launched from a distance, Chaos would be able to dodge with his incredible speed. Stitch held the sword at the ready, he realized that he would have to get in close, and try the attack again. Stitch lifted the sword to the attack position, and charged Chaos.

Chaos landed with a thud on his back. His vision slightly blurred from the jarring landing. He rose, and saw Stitch charging. Chaos quickly rose, and extended his darkness blades. Stitch charged on, a battle cry echoing from his lips. Chaos responded with his own battle cry, and charged.

They clashed in the middle of the floor, a ferocious battle erupted. Stitch sent the sword through the air with graceful and powerful movements, and Chaos parried and returned Stitch's attacks. After parrying one of Stitch's attacks, Chaos went on the offensive, sending blow after blow to Stitch. Stitch found it difficult to block all of Chaos's moves, with Chaos using two blades and Stitch only using one. Stitch began to feel the fatigue of blocking Chaos's stronger blows, and the feeling of despair began to set in. Stitch had to think quickly, and after parrying one of Chaos's blows, he dropped down, and his leg around, catching Chaos's legs. Chaos fell, and Stitch rose, and pointed the sword down. Stitch drove the sword to Chaos with all of his might, only to see Chaos roll quickly to the side.

Stitch saw Chaos roll away, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Chaos rose to his knees, and brought back one of his blades, and drove it into one of Stitch's thighs. Stitch felt the hot searing of the blade cut into his leg, and roared with pain. Chaos rose and drove his knee into Stitch's gut. Stitch flew back a few feet, and landed on his back, still holding firmly onto the sword. Chaos began to charge, and Stitch quickly rose to his feet, yet he faltered, for now he could barely hold his weight up on his injured leg.

Stitch thought quickly, and using the backside of his hand, swung it like a golf club at the ground. Stitch hit the ground, and dozens of projectiles of marble flew to Chaos. Chaos saw the large pieces of debris heading for him, and lifted his hands to cover his eyes. Stitch saw this for his opportunity. Stitch raised the Omega Sword, and charged to Chaos. Stitch pulled back the pommel, and the sword began to whir, Stitch reared back, and swung, not seven feet from Chaos...

The moment seemed to be suspended in the air. All was still and the smallest sound could be heard. The wave rushed to Chaos, who had just opened his eyes to see it. Stitch watched, hope in his eyes, pleading to the wave to hit. Chaos reacted, and Stitch watched...watched as the blast–

Missed.

Chaos fell backwards, hitting the floor, and the wave carried on right above him. Stitch watched in horror as the blast crashed into the wall behind them. There was a sound, like a computer powering down. Stitch looked at the sword, to see the counter read zero. The sword powered down, and the glow ceased, and it was no longer the Omega Sword, it was merely a sword.

Stitch stared in dismay at the blade, failing to notice Chaos fast approaching. Before Stitch realized it, Chaos was on top of him, sending a flurry of blows to Stitch.

Stitch knew he was in trouble, he attempted to block the blows as best he could, yet they kept coming, each one more savage than the last. Chaos continued his attack, a beastly growl emitting from his maw. Stitch found it harder to hold his guard, after the recent battle with the cyborg army, he was tired, and after the blows he had received from Chaos, he grew very fatigued. Stitch's guard fell, and Chaos began to savagely beat him. Punches rained on Stitch, painful kicks rocked him. Chaos reached forward, and grabbed Stitch by the ears, and hoisted him up, and slammed Stitch into a pillar, then Chaos whirled around and threw Stitch to the center of the room.

Stitch's super hearing picked up something, a shrill voice crying out, screaming, it was Lilo. Yet everything was cut off as Chaos grabbed Stitch by the back of the neck, and shoved him into the nearest pillar. Stitch hit the marble pillar, the dusty smell of marble hit his nostrils. Chaos leaned close, and whispered, "So what will it be?"

Chaos turned and threw Stitch across the room, where Stitch slammed into another pillar. Chaos called after him, "Give it to me..."

Chaos leapt the distance of the room, and grabbed Stitch around the throat and lifted him upwards, continuing with his talk, "...and I may spare a few of them."

Chaos reared back and slammed Stitch into the ground. Stitch felt the coppery taste of blood, and felt some of it dribble down the side of his mouth. Chaos wrapped a dark tentacle around Stitch, and lifted him once more, saying, "Release it...release it to me...and I may be merciful..."

Stitch looked at him, "I...don't know...what you mean..."

Chaos growled savagely, and lifted Stitch high in the air and brought him crashing down on the marble below. Chaos lifted Stitch once more to eye level, and said darkly, "You do know, how could you not? Surely you are the one...now give it to me, or I swear to you I will make each and every one of your family's deaths slow...and painful..."

Stitch glared at him, pain flooded his body, he spoke, "I don't...know what...the hell you're...talking about..."

Chaos grew angry, he lifted Stitch high in the air, and brought Stitch crashing down repeatedly. Stitch hit the floor for the fifth time, and opened his eyes to see them almost completely blurred from the pain. A drop of blood rolled off of Stitch's head from a cut that had appeared above his right eye.

Chaos brought Stitch very close, and spoke, "You will reveal it..."

Stitch raspingly answered, "I...don't know...what you mean..."

Chaos snarled, and shouted at Stitch, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW COULD YOU NOT? HAVE YOU NOT PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER YET? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SAW ON GANYMEDE? ON THE TAPE? WHAT THEY HID? THE FINAL RESORT? AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU STILL DON'T COMPREHEND?"

Stitch shook his head, he felt too weary to speak. Chaos angrily slammed him into the ground and held him there. Chaos loomed over him, and continued shouting, "YOU HAVE THE ONE THING I FEAR! YOU HOLD THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS! IF YOU WILL BUT UNLEASH IT, GIVE IT TO ME! AND THIS WILL ALL END SWIFTLY!"

Stitch looked at him, and quietly asked, "Tell me...what do you...mean?"

Chaos's eyes widened, and he said, "You really don't know? How can that be?"

Chaos looked away for a moment, then looked at Stitch and said, "You hold the Seraphim Code...and I INTEND to have it!"


	34. The Seraphim Code

A/N: 200 reviews! Wow! That was like, a fantasy when I started this story! Thank you all so much for your support!

**NightW2**: You were close to the 200th review, you were the 201st! Thank you dude, you've been a constant supporter, and I really appreciate it!

**Yaarp16**: Thank you for the review! Yeah, I'll continue to write FanFics, I really enjoy it. I've already got a couple of stories planned, if you want, I can e-mail you or something and tell you about them.

**Rock Raider**: Actually, I thought of the name when I was thinking of a name for Serenity. It just kinda popped in there as a name for something that's the opposite of Chaos. Thank you for the reviews man!

**Xoverguy**: Well dude, you're my 200th reviewer! Thank you for the kind reviews, and I hope to see more of Defender up soon!

**CryptimEgyptian**: Glad to see you're back! Sorry to hear about the leg, I hope that heals quickly and without pain.

**Ted**: Well, the way I see it, Stitch has a computer system in him right? So the Code is like binary, an anti virus system.

**Kioko**: Thanks for all those reviews man, glad you like the story!

For anyone else that's confused about the Seraphim Code, reread the flashback at the end of the chapter, Just Friends? And check out the video tape part in the chapter, The Chaos Theory. Sorry if I confused anyone, and I'm sorry for this long Author's Note, now, on to the story!

* * *

The Seraphim Code.

Stitch's mind whirled. Perhaps it was because of the recent revelation, or perhaps it was because of all the blows that Chaos had given him. Yet, Stitch remembered the past events, sitting in Jumba's lab, receiving the final upgrades, and Jumba giving him the shot, the shot filled with the golden liquid. Stitch thought back to Ganymede, remembered the video tape, he remembered, that the ultimate power, the Seraphim Code, was lost, and no one knew where it was hidden. Stitch thought about it, the ultimate power, flowed through his veins...

Chaos stared down into Stitch's eyes, reading Stitch's thoughts. Chaos spoke, "I've scoured the universe, searching for the beast that hid the code, searching for the one. The thought, of the ultimate power lying within one of you...sinners...was beyond me."

Stitch looked at Chaos, and said, "You...call us...sinners? With...the atrocities...you have committed?"

Chaos shook his head, and lifted Stitch up, and slammed him into the nearest pillar, holding him there. Chaos walked to him, and said, "Tell me Stitch, what is your primary function? What is the purpose for which you were created?"

Stitch looked at Chaos with narrowed eyes, and said, "You can't...go by our primary functions...I've overcome that...al-...almost all of the experiments...have overcome their...evil tendencies..."

Chaos smirked, "Still, the fact remains that you were created for one thing...to destroy. The fact remains that you were created with the means to destroy. You were created for evil purposes, therefore you are basically evil..."

Stitch grew angry, he almost spat the words back at Chaos, "You...bastard! You hunted us, you...killed innocents! How do you justify Mertle Edmonds! How do...you justify killing an innocent girl!"

Chaos glared dangerously at Stitch. Stitch held his glare. Chaos spoke in an equally dangerous tone, "The girl was associated with 6-6-7. She was associated with a sinner. Therefore, she was indeed, a sinner."

Stitch almost shouted his reply, "You imply the guilt of association! And you...say that your own...sister is a sinner? You're...sick..."

Chaos smirked at Stitch's reply, and said, "She is no sister of mine, no, not that pathetic weakling. Now Stitch, we have digressed from the main point for too long, I WANT the Seraphim Code. And you're going to give it to me..."

Chaos lifted Stitch high into the air, and brought him crashing down with savage force. Stitch hit the hard marble floor, and began to panic. He didn't know how to unleash the Seraphim Code, he didn't even fully know if the code was within him. Chaos walked to Stitch's side, and said, "Now, are you going to release it, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Stitch looked at Chaos, and spat blood in his face. Chaos wiped away the blood, and his twisted smile disappeared. He looked at Stitch with pure contempt, and lifted Stitch high in the air, and once again brought him crashing down. Stitch heard a loud popping noise, and suddenly felt a fiery pain in his left arm. Chaos did not let up, he brought up the darkness in the form of a giant fist, and it slammed into Stitch. Stitch felt the breath leave him, and he lay on the ground, gasping for air.

Chaos walked over to him, and kneeled down, his eyes seemed to glow red. Chaos looked at Stitch, and grabbed Stitch by the ears and lifted his head. Chaos looked at Stitch with disgust, and said, "It is sickening that they would hide such a power within a weakling like you. Now, give me the code, or I will make you suffer..."

Stitch looked at him, and said through gasping breaths, "I...don't know...how...to use...it..."

Chaos grinned, and said, "Very well...we'll do it the hard way."

* * *

From above, Lilo watched in horror as Chaos flung Stitch's limp form around the room. Stitch slammed into pillars, flew into the air only to crash into the hard floor below, and endured painful blow after blow, only to have Chaos lean down again, and ask him the same question. Lilo turned away, tears streamed down her eyes. She saw the rest of the family, they were all looking onward with fear in their eyes. Gloria stood in the corner, watching with a terrified expression on her face. Lilo thought, 'This must be really terrifying for Gloria, before this summer, I doubt she believed in aliens...' 

Lilo's worries quickly turned back to Stitch. She thought about him, and she grew afraid. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't bear the thought. There had to be something! Anything that would turn the tide of this battle. Lilo began to grow frantic, she was worried, everything seemed to be going so wrong so fast.

Lilo turned around, and saw Jumba. Unlike the rest of them, Jumba had a quizzical look on his face, as if he was pondering a great riddle. Lilo thought, 'He must know...he must know how to activate the code!'

Lilo walked quickly to Jumba, and in a panicked voice, asked, "Jumba! You have to know! How does Stitch activate the Seraphim Code!"

Jumba turned to the frantic Lilo, and said, quite calmly, "I am not knowing."

Lilo grabbed Jumba's arm, and shook it violently, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU IMPLANTED IT! SURELY YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES!"

Jumba shook lose of Lilo's powerful grip, and said, "I know what it does, yes I do. But, the way to activate the code is complicated, you see, it really is being reliant on the person the code has inhabited. The code could be activating for a number of reasons."

Lilo stared at Jumba, and Jumba continued talking, "You see, it was two weeks after the attack at Ganymede that I received the Code. The note was attached, it read, 'Jumba Jookiba, this is Dr. Daimon of Ganymede Research. Enclosed is what I have dubbed, The Seraphim Code. It will be the final resort to stopping experiment 6-6-6. I entrust to you the authority to implant it in any of your experiments, but choose wisely. The fate of the universe may rest in this Code."

Lilo stared at Jumba, a look of understanding on her face. Jumba continued, "At the time, I was installing 6-2-6's genetic enhancements, it was the perfect opportunity to install the Seraphim Code without him knowing."

Lilo was confused, and she asked, "But...why did you not want Stitch to know?"

Jumba closed his eyes, and said, "Experiment 6-6-6 has the ability to read minds. If he should find the Seraphim Code, and absorb it, he will be unstoppable. It was necessary to keep the Code a secret from Stitch, so Chaos could not find it as easily. Yet, now we have this problem. I am hoping that 6-2-6 will be finding a way to activate the Code, or all is lost..."

The feeling of fear grew once again in Lilo. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Stitch, she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Yet all she could do, was wait, and see...feeling helpless not to help the one she loved.

Lilo turned her attention back to the battle, where Stitch was lying once again on his back...

* * *

Stitch was sore all over. Pain blurred his thoughts and vision. Chaos had put him through the ringer, slamming him all around the room. Stitch tried to raise up, but found that he couldn't move, his energy was all wasted, spent in the battle and trying to breathe. Chaos walked over to Stitch, and stood above him, watching Stitch with those horrible red eyes. 

Chaos stared at Stitch, and said, "If you will not release the code, and allow me to take it, then I must use drastic measures."

Stitch looked at him, unable to move. Yet he found the energy to speak, "I don't...understand...what...does the...Seraphim Code...do..."

Chaos grinned, and said, "You are truly pathetic. Given the ultimate power, and you lack the knowledge to harness it. I might as well indulge you, I'll call it a final wish. The Seraphim Code is a binary enhancement. By injecting it into your system, it has infused with your DNA, in turn, becoming part of you. It lies dormant, waiting for you to awaken it, yet you seem to have no idea of how exactly to go about that. But, once activated, the Code will charge your systems, giving you power of both the light and dark. It is an anti virus, an overdrive, the ultimate power source, and to this day I do not understand why they decided to give it to you, to this day that bewilders me."

Stitch took all of this in, and his mind churned, 'Overdrive. That's how I can stop him...but how?'

Chaos looked at Stitch, and said, "Well, now you know, I hope that last bit of information has given you some solace, because now it is time for you to die."

Chaos brought the darkness to Stitch's feet, and it slowly began to wind its way up Stitch's legs, absorbing Stitch into Chaos. From above, there was a cry, and the sound of someone sobbing. Stitch knew who it was, and despite himself, allowed tears to run down his cheek. The darkness wound up to Stitch's waist, absorbing him into the void. Stitch tried to struggle, attempted to break free of the darkness. His heart raced, sweat beaded on his brow, and tears solemnly rolled down his cheek. The darkness reached his chest, and Stitch thought of Lilo.

Chaos looked at Stitch, and said, "Oh, don't worry about your little friend, I will have my fun with her, and she will die, and you will see her again, in everlasting darkness."

Stitch glared at Chaos, and tried to speak, but the darkness wrapped itself around Stitch's mouth. Chaos watched, and as the darkness covered Stitch's eyes, he heard Chaos speak, "Judgement... above all things. There will be no afterlife for you, only everlasting darkness..."

The darkness covered Stitch, and he was absorbed into it. The darkness wound itself around, and pulled back into Chaos. Chaos smiled, and said, "Your atonement, shall come with years of suffering."

From above the room, Lilo cried openly, and fell to her knees. The rest of the family watched on in horror. And Serenity awoke, yet she already knew what had happened, she knew what fate had befallen Stitch. Lilo continued to cry, and moaned, "Stitch..."

Chaos watched all of this, this delicious horror, and waited, for the sweet power to fill him, the power of the code...

* * *

All was darkness, all was silent. There was nothing, yet there was everything. It was a paradoxical wasteland. The darkness swirled and plummeted, running all around, swirling in the void. Stitch fell through the darkness, floating in it. He was cold, everything was cold, everything was lifeless. All around him, there seemed to be a thick black fog. The fog swirled and crashed, all to the deafening sound of silence. 

Stitch fell, he couldn't feel anymore, he couldn't feel. His eyes saw, yet they couldn't really see. His body was limp, it felt as if his limbs were leaden. Nothing worked, nothing cared anymore. His heart, his heart didn't beat.

Stitch fell, thinking, his thoughts seemed to be the only thing that would work in this place. He seemed to recall a battle, there was a dark being there, and the dark being was winning, he thought of another, a small white experiment, then he thought of something, something called the Black Virus, he thought of these things, they seemed to play on in his mind, but he couldn't remember any of the details. All these things, he thought of, all these things he remembered, and his heart didn't beat. But there was something missing, there was something that he couldn't remember...something that was lost in the void...

Stitch turned in the darkness. Sliding on, continued to sail through the void, falling fast and slow at the same time. Stitch wore a stupid grin on his face, a defeated grin, a tired grin. All of this had started at the beginning of what was beginning to look like the worst summer of his life. Stitch remembered other summers, laughing and playing, always having a good time.

There was someone there, there was someone that was always there with him in those good times, someone that seemed to brighten the day. She was a lovely girl, he remembered her when she was young, then a teenager, then a beautiful woman. Her face, her eyes, her hair, everything about her, seemed to make everything right. Everything she did, seemed perfect, and he remembered, that wherever he was, she was there...

His heart beat...a loud resounding thump in the darkness...

It was a long time ago, they were young, and playing on the beach. She was happy, building a sand castle in the beach with two others, the two others were named Nani and David. Stitch remembered watching, happily watching, not wanting to disturb their fun, not wanting to wreck anything. The girl, she turned to him, and motioned him to come and join the fun. Stitch felt warm that she had invited him...who was she?

His heart beat, louder this time...

Some more came to him, another memory of good times. Stitch remembered them, he remembered another time. He was with an older version of the girl, she was twirling around in a hula outfit. Stitch remembered, it was a big competition, and the girl, she had been looking forward to it for a long time. She twirled around in her new outfit, she looked at him, and he smiled. She asked him how the outfit looked, if it made her look pretty. Stitch smiled, and said that it wouldn't take an outfit to do that. She smiled back, and gave him a hug, Stitch felt warmer with the touch...she was so kind...

Thump...thump...his heart beat louder...

He was standing outside, waiting for her to come out. Waiting outside the school, waiting for her, the same girl. Stitch was disguised as a dog, trying to look like a lonely puppy, waiting for its owner. She came out of the door, a taller prettier teenage girl. She was surrounded by her friends, she had become very popular. She turned, and saw Stitch sitting, waiting for her. She smiled, and waved good-bye to her friends, and went to Stitch. She bent down beside him, and ruffled his fur, asking how his day was...why couldn't he remember her name?

His heart...his heart began to beat...steadily...

Stitch stood tall now. She was there, but...she was with someone else. Stitch watched her with him, watched as she gave all of her attention to another, watched as she held him with love. Stitch felt angry, and jealously, but he didn't want to say anything, why? He only wanted her to be happy, that was all that mattered to him...her name...what was her name?

Beating on...his heart beat strongly...

Stitch held her in his arms, they danced and twirled, dancing under the stars. Nothing mattered, it was only the two of them, as it was in the beginning. Two outcasts, two people that fate had tested to the breaking point. It was only them, just the two of them at last. Stitch held her in his arms, all of it feeling just too right. She gazed at him, and he felt that he would drown in those deep brown eyes. The song was coming to an end, and she leaned close. Stitch felt himself pulled to her, drawn to her like metal to the magnet. They reached each other, and met in a kiss. Stitch never wanted that moment to end...her name...he knew her name...

His heart beat on...and slowly, his eyes began to see...

Her name. Everything that mattered was in that name. Everything that had happened to him, every painful thing, that name brought him comfort. His destructive tendencies, were put to rest with that name. His sadness, cast away when she was near. When she was near, nothing else seemed to matter...

Lilo...her name was...Lilo...

Stitch seemed to awaken. He looked around the void. Realization dawned on him. He knew, he knew that Lilo was outside this place.

Thoughts of Lilo in harm hit him. Thoughts of Lilo, and that monster, the monster that had torn his world apart, was harming her. The monster, the demon, the darkness, the bane of his life, was outside, and worse, he was with her...

Stitch's heart beat wildly, he felt stronger. A wild feeling filled him, fueled him. Stitch gritted his teeth...

More thoughts. Everything he knew...everything he had loved. The demon...the demon had a name too. The demon was always there...always watching. Stitch knew, he knew that the demon had to be stopped, the demon must pay for his crimes. Stitch knew, that if he did not break free, that the demon would harm Lilo...what was the demon's name...

Chaos...the demon...he was called...

"CHAOS!" Stitch screamed in the void.

His heart burned, his eyes blazed. He felt as if his insides were on fire. His hatred burned with a white hot intensity. And somewhere, somewhere deep inside of him, something clicked. Something locked away, something burned, something broke loose. It was a wonderful, yet horrible power, something meant to be locked away yet used at the same time...

Stitch closed his eyes, and thought. He remembered Lilo, remembered Chaos. He remembered, and his anger boiled, anger that Chaos would harm Lilo. Inside himself, his innards burned, and twisted...Stitch shut his eyes...

And when Stitch opened his eyes...they were blazing gold, and the Seraphim Code...awoke...


	35. Awakening

Awakening.

Chaos waited, he waited patiently. He stood in the middle of the room, his arms hanging casually at his side. A perturbed frown adorned his face. He had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes, and was considering torturing the family above to relieve his boredom. Chaos looked up at them, most of them were still crying, or shooting him evil looks. Chaos noted that Serenity was awake, and was watching him. Chaos chuckled, all of this suffering was just too...pleasant...

Chaos glanced around the room, thinking, 'What is taking so long? Shouldn't I be all powerful by now? What if–.'

Chaos's thoughts were cut of as a wave of nausea hit him. An extreme stomach cramp twisted his insides. Chaos doubled over in pain, and felt as if he was going to throw up. Pain shot through him like lightning. He felt as if he was coming apart from the inside. Chaos grimaced, and wondered, 'What...is going on?'

* * *

Power exploded through the void. Light shot into the darkness. Everything was clear, yet everything was clouded. Stitch saw the world through new eyes. He looked around the void, no longer feeling fear, no longer feeling anxiety. He didn't feel, he couldn't feel happiness, sadness, loneliness, he only felt two emotions, the two emotions blended together, making a power that was beyond man's reckoning. The two emotions crashed into each other, in turn creating the effect of the Seraphim Code, the blend of light and darkness. All Stitch could feel was love, love for the one that had watched him through his life, and he felt hatred, hatred for the one that could harm his loved one.

Stitch grimaced, there was another shot of pain as the power grew. It grew, it twisted his insides, fighting to be free, to be unleashed, and Stitch was aiding it, pushing it forward, giving it a target, giving it Chaos. Stitch fed the power his anger, fed it his hate, and the power grew intense. Then Stitch would think of Lilo, and the power would calm, giving into his control. It was the perfect blend, the perfect power, with perfect control.

Stitch found himself grinning, eager to break free of this place. Eager to face Chaos once more, to destroy him, once and for all. Stitch knew that he must break free of this domain, he knew that if the power broke loose, Chaos could absorb it. Stitch knew that if Chaos absorbed the power, all would be lost.

Stitch's fur began to tingle. Stitch glanced at it, to see that it was glowing, emitting a light. The light expanded, covering the darkness. A final pain, like being ripped apart, it felt like Stitch was being ripped apart. Stitch bellowed with the agony, and the power fueled him, pulsed through him, tearing his insides and aiding them at the same time. Stitch felt every fiber of his body changing. The pain was crippling, and yet, it was almost...hypnotic...

And as soon as it was done, it ended. Stitch looked around, to see a bright, golden light covering the area. Everywhere the light reached, everywhere it saw, and Stitch knew, that the power of the light, would harken to his call.

Stitch felt like new, he knew he was himself, yet he knew that he was not himself. He was something altogether different, yet the same. Yet he knew one thing, he was now stronger, and he had to break free.

Stitch looked around, then he looked in the direction he had fallen. Stitch raised his hands, and forced the power to them. It took flight, ran through his veins, shot through his system, and found its place at his fingertips, where it moved down into his palms. The power burned, and Stitch concentrated, bringing the power to form itself into an attack. Twin balls of golden light appeared in his hands, and Stitch aimed them upwards, and forced them out, shot them with all his might from his palms. The balls of light flew upwards, and smashed into the darkness barrier, destroying it. Stitch focused the power to his feet, focused it below his feet, and he flew, flew towards the light...

Stitch flew towards the light, thinking, 'I'm coming Chaos, to finish what you started...'

* * *

Chaos grimaced. The pains only got greater. Then there was something, there was a huge pain in his back. Chaos knew what it was, and before he knew it, his darkness tentacles had extended, and they were all writhing about. They shot about wildly. Chaos knew, 'Stitch...he is...breaking free?'

A new pain hit him, and Chaos fell to his knees. The darkness behind him swirled, and it formed a huge ball. And from that ball, something began to emerge...something began to break free...

From within, twin golden hands shot through the darkness, and grabbed the darkness. With all their might, the hands ripped open the ball, forcing the darkness aside. And slowly, a figure began to emerge...

It was blazing gold. Power shooting off of it in the form of lightning. The figure forced his way out of the void, fighting to be free. The figure tore off the darkness, and stepped out of the void, power emitting from him, shooting off of him, too much power to handle, yet just the right amount.

Chaos turned, and grimaced. The pain ended, and all was null. There was nothing anymore, yet there was something...there was something Chaos had never felt before. Chaos looked at the figure, a figure so magnificent that words failed to describe its raw beauty. The figure turned, and Chaos felt his heart stop cold, as Stitch turned to face him...

Stitch stood tall, his fur was now a blazing gold color, and it seemed to shine and glow. Where the fur was once dark blue, was now blazing gold, and where it was a lighter blue, was now a beautiful white. And Stitch's eyes, that were once black, now blazed with the golden power. Chaos stared in amazement at the new Stitch, and watched with horror as the transformation was completed...

From behind Stitch, thousands and thousands of binary numbers appeared. The numbers began to form, and they seemed to attach to Stitch. They took form, and stretched on behind Stitch, and they began to take shape and color. From behind Stitch, a pair of large white wings formed. And every once in a while, the wings would shimmer, showing the binary code they were made of.

Chaos watched all of this, and for the first time in his life, he felt an emotion he thought he would never feel. For the first time in Chaos's life...he felt fear...

* * *

From above, the family watched in amazement. Jumba smiled, satisfied that the transformation was a success. Jumba grimaced, and thought, 'Though, this is second time epic battle between experiments about to begin...and I still forget my camera...'

Lilo watched on, she smiled, she was exhilarated that Stitch had survived. Serenity walked up to her, and smiling, said, "You were right...Lilo...you were right all along..."

Lilo looked at her, and with a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek, Lilo asked, "What do you mean?"

Serenity smiled, and said, "You said, that an angel would appear, and that he would protect us...you were right..."

Lilo turned back towards the battlefield. She gazed at Stitch, now blazing with power. Lilo nodded, and said, "Yes...an angel...in so many ways..."

* * *

Stitch stared at Chaos on the ground before him. Stitch's rage seemed to grow, his mouth bent into a furious grimace. Chaos stood, and despite the fear in his system, found the courage to speak, "You think a little light show...and a pair of bird wings is going to defeat me? Pah! You still can't match my power! You still don't know what you're up against!"

Stitch watched Chaos with blazing eyes. Chaos stepped back under the gaze, and spoke again, "You...you don't stand a chance! You...you can't win!"

Stitch spoke, and his voice seemed to echo, a powerful voice, booming yet calm, "Demon! Silence yourself! You stand here, before me, accused of sins beyond your comprehension."

Stitch took a step towards Chaos, and Chaos took a step back. Stitch continued to talk as he advanced on the experiment, "It is you! YOU! That is on the pedestal now Chaos! There is no escape now, there is no atonement for your deeds, there is only me...and I will be found to be a harsh judge..."

Stitch raised his hand, and from the corner of the room, the Omega Sword flew into his palm, and Stitch grasped the pommel. Stitch raised the sword and pointed it at Chaos, at the same time, stopping his advance. Stitch kept the blade level with the dark experiment, and spoke, "Now Chaos...judgement is upon you! Now Chaos...you will face your judgement. Prepare yourself demon! And brace yourself for your judgement..."

Chaos stood, he stopped cringing. He faced Stitch, his teeth gritted, and he said, "We shall see about that..."

The combatants took their places...in what would be the ultimate battle...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I gotta tell ya this, and I'm very sorry about this, but from July 17-23 I'll be in the fantastic world of...BAND CAMP! Hehe, sorry, I'll update as soon as I get back, you all have a great week! 


	36. Climax of Souls

Climax of Souls.

Stitch watched Chaos, keeping his power within easy reach. Chaos watched Stitch, the darkness tentacles writhing behind him. Both combatants stared each other down, Stitch, a literal angel hearkened on wings of binary, and Chaos, the fallen experiment. Neither of them spoke, there was no more need for words. There was no need for taunting banter, it was now a worthless practice. There was only one thing left to do, there was only one action left. It was the final judgement, the final testing of the souls...

Without words, the combatants charged. Their boots hit the marble with resounding thumps. With each step, they grew closer to the final confrontation. Above them, the family watched, as silent as the two warriors below, their hearts echoing with the boots thumping below. Stitch and Chaos, charged each other, teeth bared, anger flowing in their eyes. Stitch ran forward, memories of happy times flowing through his mind, all with the reminder that all of it would be lost should Chaos win this battle. Chaos ran forward, knowing that his ideals were at stake, that if he lost, he would never reach his rightful place as ruler. Experiments both of them, warriors, and in their own rights...gods...

They met in the middle, both swung their fists. The blows collided, and a loud crashing noise, almost at the crescendo of an explosion, rocketed the room. The final battle, had finally begun...

Stitch and Chaos began fighting with ferocity unknown to man. Their blows tore at each other, each blocking the others blows expertly, yet each tearing through the others defenses like paper. Stitch fought with all his might, focusing his power, he swung the Omega Sword with deft skill and agility. Chaos fought with all of his hatred, driving it outward to the one target that could impede his progress, he slashed with the darkness blades with almost perfect finesse and with driving strength.

Back and forth the battle raged, both opponents showing no sign of weakness. Both warriors showing no signs of fatigue. They both raged on, battling with all their strength, fighting with all their hearts...

It was Chaos who broke free first. Chaos ducked suddenly, and arched his body backwards, hands on the ground with the feet near Stitch. Chaos pushed upwards, and his feet shot towards Stitch, kicking Stitch violently in the face. Stitch flew off of his feet, and was suspended in mid-air. With unbelievable speed, Chaos rose, and ran to where Stitch was suspended in air, and bringing his hands together in a ball, smashed them into Stitch's stomach, sending Stitch into the ground. Chaos brought his blades up high, and smashed them into the ground...to find that Stitch was not there.

Stitch had rolled to the side, anticipating Chaos's blow. Chaos slammed the blades into the ground, and looked up right as Stitch sent a painful kick to Chaos's head. Chaos flew backwards, his head spinning from the powerful blow. Stitch ran up beside Chaos, while Chaos was still in mid-air, and grabbed him by the neck. Stitch ran straight to the next column, still holding Chaos, and slammed Chaos into the column. Holding Chaos there, Stitch pounded Chaos's gut with punches and knee kicks. Stitch raised the blade to finish Chaos, pointed it at Chaos's black heart, and was about to drive it in when—

darkness all of a sudden covered Stitch's vision. He had been too distracted to see the black tentacle crawl around, and wrap itself around his head. Chaos laughed, and lifted Stitch high into the air, and slammed him into the ground. Stitch retaliated by grabbing the tentacle, his golden claws flashed, and pure energy shot into the tentacle. Chaos screamed in pain, and dropped Stitch. Stitch reacted quickly, he grabbed the tentacle, and turned, and swung Chaos around the room, slamming him into pillars, walls, and finally the floor.

Stitch leapt high into the air, bringing his energy to his hands, he formed two balls of energy. Stitch flung them at the spot that Chaos was laying. Chaos saw the balls coming, and thinking quickly, formed the darkness around him in a shield. The light slammed into the darkness, driving Chaos deeper into the floor. Stitch landed, and charged for the spot, knowing that Chaos would soon appear from the hole. Sure enough, Chaos arose, and sent a barrage of lances towards Stitch. Stitch saw them coming, and dodged from side to side, avoiding most of the lances. Yet one of them caught his foot, and oozed around it, grasping his ankle. Two more tentacles wrapped themselves around Stitch's arms, and he was lifted high into the air.

The tentacles slammed him into a wall above. Stitch reacted by wrapping his arms around the tentacles, and grasping them firmly, he wrenched his body around. The force shot Chaos from the ground, and he was sent flying across the room, where he slammed into the wall. Stitch formed another pair of energy attacks, and launched them at Chaos. Chaos turned, still embedded in the wall, and saw the attacks coming. He once again raised the barrier, and the attacks once again uselessly drove him into the wall. Stitch wasted no time, he leapt at the area that Chaos was embedded in. Chaos let down his shielding, to see Stitch flying towards him, yet Chaos could not react fast enough to the attack, and Stitch sent a punishing blow to Chaos's face.

The force of the blow was enough to knock Chaos through the wall, where he landed in one of the many hallways. Stitch landed right next to the fallen Chaos. Chaos saw this opportunity, and twisted on the ground, sending his legs around in a circle, tripping Stitch. Chaos rose quickly, grabbed Stitch by the shin, and spun around, and sent Stitch flying back into the main room.

Stitch landed with a thud in the main room, the Omega Sword flying from his hand and skittering away. Chaos had leapt through the hole in the wall, and landed some distance from Stitch. Stitch drew in his power, and once more the Omega Sword flew to him. Chaos watched this, and chuckled, and broke the silence by saying, "Why bother? It's just a useless piece of scrap now..."

Stitch looked at the Omega sword, then at Chaos, and he smiled. Stitch reached down, and pulled back the pommel, revealing the chamber that the green liquid was once housed in. Stitch pulled out the small tube, and held it in his right hand. He then grasped the sword, and with his left hand, grasped the blade. He pulled quickly, cutting the palm of his hand. Chaos watched all this, confusion open on his face. Stitch brought the tube beneath his left hand, and clenching his hand, dropped several drops of shimmering golden blood in the tube. Stitch then reinserted the tube in the pommel, and pushed the pommel back in place, and the sword came alive. It vibrated violently, humming with a fierce intensity, the synapses were filled with the golden liquid, and the sword began to blaze gold.

Stitch swung the sword, testing it, it stopped humming, and was silent. He then looked to Chaos, and rose the sword, and waited. Chaos didn't move, so Stitch spoke, in that same powerful voice, saying, "Come demon, come...and I shall send you to Hell..."

Chaos glared at Stitch in rage, and charged. Chaos extended his blades, and Stitch reared back and swung the Omega Sword. The blades clashed, and once again the battle raged. Stitch attacked savagely, swinging the sword with incredible speed. Chaos blocked the blows, but each time the Omega Sword hit his blades, a huge pang shot through his arms, and he knew it to be the Seraphim Code reacting to the Black Virus. Stitch didn't back off, he drove the sword to Chaos, battering at Chaos's defenses, seeking to shatter them. Chaos began to grow nervous, sweat beaded on his brow. Stitch swung the sword horizontally, knocking Chaos's blades aside, Stitch then raised the blade and was about to finish the job when Chaos leapt backwards onto a wall.

Chaos grasped the wall with his claws, and concentrated his energy, forming an entire legion of dark lances. Chaos flung his arm forward, shouting incoherently at the top of his lungs, and the barrage of lances shot towards Stitch. Stitch saw the lances coming, and knew he had to think quickly. Stitch slammed the sword into the ground, and slammed his fists together, focusing his energy, he created a pulsing barrier of golden light. The tentacles slammed into the barrier, and were instantly disintegrated. Chaos felt the burning as his tentacles were melted away, and he ceased the attack, and held his place on the wall, a plan formulating in his mind.

Stitch released the barrier, and grabbing the Omega Sword, leapt to the place that Chaos was occupying. Chaos grabbed the wall, he grabbed it tightly, breaking off a small chunk of it, and squeezed it tightly until it was ground into dust. Stitch flew at Chaos, sword raised, prepared to finish it– when Chaos reared back, and through the dust into Stitch's eyes!

The dust hit Stitch's eyes, and Chaos moved to the side, and Stitch slammed into the wall. Chaos shot the darkness to Stitch, and wrapped it around Stitch's body. He rose Stitch high in the air, and slammed Stitch into the ground. He then threw Stitch upwards, with the darkness still wrapped around Stitch's body. Stitch hit the ceiling, and the tentacles stayed there. Chaos leapt upwards, and grabbed Stitch by the neck with one hand, and with the other, pointed a blade at Stitch's throat. Chaos planted the darkness into the ceiling, holding himself there.

Stitch tried to move, but found that he couldn't get out of the darkness cocoon. He felt inside his hand, and found that the Omega Sword was still there, wrapped in the darkness. Stitch looked around, he had to think!

Chaos smirked, and keeping the blade pointed to Stitch's neck, said, "How does it feel? The utter hopelessness of it, knowing that your doom is mere minutes away?"

Stitch thought of something, he remembered how he had charged the sword. Chaos continued to speak, "I'll say you had me worried there for a moment, but as you can see, I am truly the omnipotent one. And you? You are just an obsolete failure..."

Stitch bit into his tongue, and golden blood trickled into his mouth. Chaos brought the blade back, and said, "Will you say any last words before your judgement? Before I bring proper justice to you?"

Stitch looked Chaos straight in the eye, and said, "There's always one thing about justice that always fascinated me..."

Chaos looked at him quizzically, and Stitch answered, "It's blind..."

Stitch reared back, and spat the golden blood in Chaos's left eye. Chaos screamed in agony as his eye melted away with the power of the Seraphim Code. Chaos released his grip on Stitch, and fell to the ground below. Stitch grabbed the Omega Sword, and pushed off the ceiling, sending himself flying towards Chaos.

Chaos slammed into the ground, and from his one good eye, watched as Stitch descended upon him. Stitch twisted upright, landing feet first on Chaos's gut. Chaos flinched from the blow. Stitch raised the Omega Sword high in the air, and brought it down, piercing through Chaos's chest. Chaos screamed as the golden blade pierced him. Stitch reached down, and pulled back the pommel saying, "Chaos...thy judgement has been passed..."

Chaos looked at him, horror in his eyes that this was the end. Stitch looked into those eyes, and finished, "You have been found wanting."

Stitch slammed the pommel down, and the sword came alive, its power driving into Chaos. The power flowed into Chaos, and Chaos screamed in agony. Stitch leapt from Chaos, and stood some distance away, watching as Chaos was finished.

The power tore through Chaos, tearing through his body, eating away his innards. Chaos thrashed about on the ground, screaming in agony. Chaos wrenched his body around, drove his one eye to the observation room. He saw Serenity standing there, watching. Chaos reached out to her, pleadingly. Chaos watched, as Serenity, with tearful eyes, turned from him. Chaos let his arm fall, all hope had abandoned him. He turned to Stitch, as the sword reached the peak of its power, and uttered in his dying breath, "Atonement...at last..."

There was a blinding flash. Stitch turned, covering his eyes from the light. The light lasted for nearly a minute, and then it finally abated. Stitch turned to see that Chaos was gone, there was nothing on the ground, but black ashes. The Omega Sword dimmed, its power was spent. Stitch watched in silence, and he noticed a single white feather, slowly fluttering to the ground. Stitch watched as the feather fell, and hit the ground. At the moment it hit the ground, it turned to black dust...

Stitch nodded, and said, "As you said Chaos, 'Judgement, above all things...'."

Stitch turned to the wall of experiments, there was still one thing left to do...


	37. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Ted: **I kinda meant that to be symbolic of what was left of the old Chaos, the tiny part of him that was still good. Sorry for the confusion!

Tying up Loose Ends.

Stitch walked steadily to the wall of experiments. He looked up, staring into each one of their faces. The Black Virus crawled on their flesh, and Stitch watched it with disgust. Stitch calmed himself, easing his thoughts. He focused his energy, drawing it together. Slowly, he began to levitate into the air, his boots left the ground, and he began floating upwards. Stitch closed his eyes as he was lifted aloft like a feather. He stopped halfway up the wall, even with one row of experiments. From behind him, the binary wings began to shimmer, they began to pulse with life. Stitch opened his eyes, and pointed to the tubes containing the contaminated experiments. One by one, beautiful shimmering feathers separated themselves from the wings, and floated towards the tubes. Hundreds of feathers, all of them floating towards the suspended experiments.

Upon reaching the experiments, the feathers glowed fiercely, and entered the experiments body. All of the experiments received feathers, and in one case, Clip's case, two feathers floated to the tube. In all of the tubes, the beings began to glow. A brilliant white light that illuminated the entire room. Inside the tubes, the growth that had once covered their bodies, melted away. Dead pieces of the sickness seemed to evaporate into nothingness, and one by one, the experiments began to open their eyes. There were many reactions, some of them at once resorted to using their power to escape, yet they all had the look that a great weight had been removed from their bodies.

Stitch, now floated slowly to the ground, was now wingless. The luminous white wings were now gone, their purpose was fulfilled. As Stitch floated to the ground, his fur began to dull in its color. The gold faded to blue, and his eyes ceased to blaze, and they settled back to the calming black they had been before the transformation. Stitch reached the floor at the time that the transformation effects had worn off, and he shuddered. The world seemed colder now, it seemed duller. Stitch looked up, and saw the experiments struggling to break free of the tubes. Stitch looked around, and noticed there was a key pad on the bottom row of experiment tubes. Stitch walked over to it, and noticed it was in letters, a key word was required. Stitch didn't even need to think about it, he found each letter, and entered the word, 'Atonement' into the key pad.

A loud noise was heard, a whirring, and below each row of pods, a platform emerged from the wall, each with stairs leading to one of the floors. Stitch watched this, and checked the name of the storage device, it read, 'Cryogenic Center for Fugitives'. Stitch understood, this was where the Dark Hand would hold their important captives, such as captains and generals. Stitch watched as the experiments freed themselves, and made their way for the floors. He made note that Sparky and Clip immediately found each other, and saw that Angel and 625 were blissfully hugging. Stitch smiled, and focused his vision on the small room overlooking the battle room, and saw that Lilo was watching him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Stitch was about to make his way towards Lilo, when he heard a weak voice, asking, "Where...am I?"

Stitch recognized the voice, and turned around to see Mertle Edmonds emerging from one of the bottom tubes. She walked out slowly, her red hair dangling wildly about her, and she had an uneasy step. She moved slowly out, and looked around, a dazed look in her eyes. From the other side of the room, a cry could be heard, a cry of happiness. And Stitch turned to see Serenity bound from the room, and sprint towards Mertle. Mertle caught sight of her, and kneeled, her arms open for the small creature. Serenity bounded into Mertle's open arms, and began to softly cry. Mertle patted Serenity's head soothingly, and spoke in a low soft voice, saying, "It's alright Serenity...it's alright..."

Stitch watched this, his own eyes watering up. Finally Stitch turned, and ran as fast as he could for the room which held his family, and more importantly, his Lilo. Stitch reached the far wall, and leapt with all his might, straight to the room. He landed right in front of Lilo, and leaned down close to her face, and smiling arrogantly, said, "Worried?"

Lilo, looked at him with a look of mixed emotions, and punched him soundly in the arm. Stitch recoiled, and looked at her, the same 'Devil may care' smile on his face. Lilo smiled, and walked close to him. Stitch enveloped her in his arms and she spoke, "Don't even joke about that, you know for a fact I was worried...and the next time you decide to fight a lord of all evil, warn me, kay?"

Stitch said nothing, he merely leaned down, and kissed her passionately. It was all he wanted to do, all that mattered now. When they kissed, the world seemed to fade, all was hazy around them, and nothing mattered any more. The kiss ended, and through half dreamy eyes, they gazed at one another, and Stitch pulled her close, and held her tightly. Lilo buried herself in his shoulder, tears trickled from her eyes as she held on to him as if for dear life. Stitch released her, and held her slightly away, and looked into her eyes saying, "I will never let anything like that happen to you again...understand?"

Lilo wiped away a tear running down her cheek, and nodded. Stitch smiled, and looked around at the family, and voiced his thoughts, saying, "Now, how do we get you down from here?"

Before anyone spoke, Stitch had an epiphany, he turned, and shouted, "ELASTICO!"

It took mere minutes, but with the combined effort of Elastico and Stitch, they got the family down to the main hall floor. Stitch looked to the middle of the floor, to find a throng of experiments gathered around the area where Chaos had fallen. Stitch grasped Lilo's hand, and they walked to the area. Many experiments were gathered around the area, and in the middle, right by the sword, was Serenity, kneeling over her brother's ashes, with Mertle right behind her, a look of concern was in Mertle's eyes. Stitch pushed his way to the center, and knelt down by Serenity. Serenity didn't look his way, she stayed with her eyes rooted to where Chaos had fallen.

Stitch thought, he was trying to think of something that would calm her, finally, he said, "At the end of the battle, after the Black Virus was purged, your brother was set free."

Serenity looked at him, and Stitch gazed back at her, and said, "The feather. Did you see it?"

Serenity smiled slightly, and said, with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Yes...maybe you're right...my brother...is at peace now...finally...at peace..."

Serenity looked longingly at Chaos's remains, and looked at the sword. When Serenity began to reach for the pommel to remove it, Stitch caught her hand, saying, "No...leave that. The Omega Sword will serve as a headstone, for the tomb of Chaos...it's all we can do...and it's only right..."

Serenity drew back her hand, and looked at Stitch, smiling. Stitch smiled right back, and stood. He looked around the room, looked at the many faces. They all seemed tired, as if awakening from a deep slumber. Stitch looked at Lilo, who stood beside him, who would stand beside him...forever. Stitch gazed around the room, and said the words, that everyone had so longed to hear.

"Come on...let's go home..."

* * *

A/N: Not quite finished, stay tuned for the epilogue! 


	38. Epilogue

**Ted:** Well, I kinda meant it to be like, she was healed by the Black Virus. Like Chaos had his regeneration powers.

Epilogue.

Many years down the road, on the same back water planet out in the middle of dry space, things finally returned to their everyday routine. Life had finally covered the scar that Chaos had rent. The experiments returned to Earth, and started anew. Many of them left the tiny islands in the Pacific, to find new homes all across the globe, some even left the Earth. But the ones that did stay behind, passed life along, all new troubles springing up to replace the old...

Sparky and Clip received a new blessing in their life. She was born with no complications, the mother and daughter coming through fine, with no traces of the Black Virus found in either. The daughter, whose name is Electra, looked much like her mother, but had the power to retract her claws, and could shoot an electric pulse from them. For the first year of Electra, the household would occasionally be seen with the lights flickering, an occasionally, to the parent's remorse, lightning would shoot through the roof. Yet, Electra soon came in control of her powers, and the household is a little less hectic...only a little...

Gloria, after being traumatized for the entire summer by the experiments, began to grow interested in genetics. She went back to college, and studied everything she needed to become a great genetic engineer. After graduating, she began to look for lines of work that interested her. After many disappointments, she finally found a mentor that held her exact thinking on genetic experimentation. Her mentor, a Mr. Jumba Jookiba, says he has never had a better partner. On a side note, Gloria is now involved with a young man of the name of Keoni Jamenson.

625 received a name. His wife, Angel, donned him Sunny. The newly named Sunny and Angel, were also blessed with another member of the family. This new experiment, was a lighter shade of blue, and resembled Sunny closely. The experiment was a boy, he was very calm and tranquil, Sunny and Angel gave him the name of Breeze, because of his color and laid back attitude. Breeze had the power of telekinesis, much to the disdain of Sunny, who would often watch as his sandwich floated away from the table, and straight to Breeze's room. Despite the sandwich pilfering, they were a happy family.

Serenity and Mertle once again, shared a house. Sadly, Mertle discovered her mother had died in the time that Mertle was held by Chaos. Mertle returned to a changed world, yet she had Serenity by her side, and always at Serenity's side, was Komalla. Mertle didn't give up, she had her old house rebuilt and redone, and Serenity and Mertle moved in, and they were once again a happy family. Each of them had lost someone dear to them, a brother and a mother, both taken, in a way, by Chaos. Yet they had gained something back they had lost, each other. They now occupy the old house, Mertle working at the hotel in town, and Serenity spending her day watching after Komalla, who also frequented the house.

The Pelekai household was remarkably calm. Nani and David returned to their jobs, and their lives resumed as normal. Lilo, finished her school year at the Hawaiian University , and became a crime scene investigator. She got a job at the local police station in Kokau town, and due to the lack of major crimes, spent most of her time writing. Lilo became a best seller in the science fiction section. Of course, many of her stories were based on life events. Her most recent publication, "In the Clutches of the Devil.", was based on the events with Chaos. And one person, someone who became very close to Lilo, helped her each and every day...

Stitch, went back to the military...for one short week. Upon arriving, Stitch filed a report on the events spanning the summer. The board reviewing the report was impressed, and inquired about Stitch's service in the military. Stitch told them how long he had been in the service, and the board took that into consideration, for it had been over a year. After the session, and a few days waiting, the board gave Stitch the opportunity of an honorable discharge for heroics outside the call of duty. Stitch of course, gladly accepted. He moved back to Earth, moved back to Lilo.

It is now many years down the road, and Lilo and Stitch are enjoying a quiet day at the beach...

* * *

The breeze came in from the ocean horizon. The salty air of the ocean caught Stitch's nostrils. He breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh scent, feeling the pleasure as the fresh smell of the ocean air flowed through him. He was sitting with his back against a pine tree, watching the ocean waves crashing on the soft sand, always coming in and slowly moving out, the ebb and flow of the ocean beating on before him.

There was a sound behind him, and Stitch turned to see Lilo standing behind him. Stitch smiled, and she sat beside him. Stitch scooted closer, and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer, a smile on each of their faces. Lilo moved her hand up to meet his around her, and held his hand. Their wedding rings clinked together as they grasped each other's hand. They sat there, watching the tranquility of the ocean.

Lilo watched it, and smiled, saying, "Serenity's gonna have her enhancements today."

Stitch smiled, is eyes still on the sea, and replied, "Yeah? Finally gonna be able to look me in the eye...you know...without jumping up."

Lilo chuckled, and replied, "You might not want to say that to her face though."

From the right, two youngsters ran along the beach. They were laughing and playing in the mid day sun. One was an experiment, her fur was a lovely tan, and other than that she looked just like Stitch. She had a unique power, she could control any living creature with her harmonious voice. It was different than Angel's power, because this little girl didn't merely turn them evil, she literally held their mind. Her name was Siren. The other child, a human boy, with brilliant blue hair, ran alongside her. His name was Bleu, and he was no normal human though, for he contained remarkable physical strength, almost the equal of his father...

Lilo and Stitch watched as their children ran by, and they smiled, and pulled each other closer. Lilo leaned closer, and rested her head on Stitch's shoulder. Stitch smiled, finally, everything was perfect. He thought to himself, thought of how it was before this, he thought of all he had gone through, thought about how it had ended. He remembered the torment, the fear, the pain, the heartbreak, every painful emotion that could come to him had indeed, happened that summer. He would wonder how he had ever thought that much pain was justifiable...

Then Stitch would take a good look at Lilo, his beloved wife, and smile, and he would think to himself, "Yeah...it was definitely...all worth it."

Stitch pulled Lilo closer, and they watched the sun fade behind a curtain of blue, and to the sound of children laughing...

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's finished! This was cool, I really enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you all for your kind reviews! I appreciate the support. I hope you guys check out my other fics, cause I want to write some more. I think I'll stick to the Lilo and Stitch section, though, I have a Halo Fic planned, and I'd like to write that someday too.

Anyway, a big thanks to everyone. And Special thanks to all my regulars, that is, Nightw2 (The original reviewer!), Yaarp16 (a constant, and really cool, supporter!), Ted (the mysterious anonymous reviewer), Rock Raider (hehe, trust me dude, I didn't want Stitch to go back to war either), Xoverguy (yeah, you know, I thought Mertle coming back was a good idea), and Kioko (dude, your awesome, and I hope to see some Kioko the pirate action stories soon, that guys like a tank!).

A big thanks to you all, thanks dudes and dudettes! Now...I...must...sleeepppp...

Lol, see ya! Oh yeah, and e-mail me if you want to! Later!


End file.
